The Challenge
by Belle1991
Summary: The girls give the boys a challenge after a certain event, will they accept? If they do, will they all complete the challenge or will they fail? Mostly an AJPunk fanfic with some other characters added also.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new and first multi-chapter story. I want to thank RunninOnCrazy for the idea and letting me use it. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter one:

AJ and Punk's friends came over to their house for a get together. The girls are in their bedroom while the guys are in the kitchen.

With the girls:

"Hey, what do you think about your guys' storylines?" Kaitlyn asking

"Aww boo," Lita, AJ, and Layla are saying while throwing popcorn at her

"What, it was just a simple question?" Kaitlyn trying to dodge the popcorn

"Kat, we are here to catch up with each other, not work. We can't really do that because we are always travelling." AJ saying

"Ok next question then, what do you think the guys are talking about?" Kaitlyn saying while holding a pillow to protect her from another popcorn attack

"I don't know, let's think." Lita saying

They all are pondering until AJ speaks up

"Well since John and Sheamus are there, they are probably talking about which of them have the hottest girlfriend, but Punk is there too."

"I know, but they don't care that he is there they will debate anyways." Lita saying

"Right and Kofi is also there, maybe they are talking about videogames." Layla saying

"Nah." Kaitlyn saying "They are talking about their relationship with us or probably making fun of Punk." Kaitlyn continuing

"Most likely, it seems they all like to bother him." Lita is saying while all of them are laughing except AJ

"They are not." Crossing her arms "You guys are mean Punk is really sweet. I don't know why they are always making fun of him."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Layla saying

"You mean..." Lita having a smile on her face

"Yup, spy on them." Layla smirking

"Who is going to do that because we can't all do it, we will get caught." AJ saying a little worried

"Umm... now about we... nose game." Kaitlyn saying while touching her nose

AJ is the last one to touch her nose "Dammit, I always lose that game."

"Well go along little AJ, we will start packing your clothes in case you get caught." Layla is saying while everyone else is snickering

"Haha very funny, ok here goes nothing." AJ opening the door

With the boys:

"So how is your life with Kaitlyn, you big Irish man?" John is asking Sheamus

"It's going great we are having a blast."

"Well I hope so; you kept it a secret from everyone for a long while." Punk saying

"Sorry I don't have my relationship out in the open like some people." Sheamus looking at John

"Hey it's not my fault that being the face you have everyone in your face." John replying back

AJ finally arriving at the wall of the kitchen, hearing them talking about Kaitlyn and Sheamus

"Whatever John boy we believe you that, that is the reason." Punk is saying sarcastically

"Ok no more of that, even though Punk is too chicken to do that. It doesn't mean you have to rub the fact in his face." Kofi saying

"You are really..." Punk seeing AJ spying on them "... guys we are being watch." Saying the last part quietly for only them to hear

"What are you talking about?"

"Casually look to the wall opening that connecting the living room and kitchen." Punk still whispering

They all casually look and find a converse sneaker sticking out

"What is she doing there?" John whispering

"I don't know, but I have a plan to send a message to our little spy." Punk smirking

"Uh oh, that face is not good AJ is going to get it now." Colt saying after seeing Punk's face

"It can't be that bad, let's hear it." Sheamus giving him the benefit of the doubt

"Ok here it is." They all huddle in a circle

AJ starts peeking out to see them all huddling for a few minutes. After they all exit the kitchen, she wipes her forehead saying

"Good thing I didn't get caught." She starts walking to her bedroom when a water balloon hits her back

"What the—" AJ turning around to see the guys all loaded with water balloons "Hi guys what are doing with those balloons?"

"Oh just sending a message that's all." Colt throwing a balloon in the air and catching it

"Oh well have fun with that." AJ rushing to her bedroom

Before she can get to the stairway, the guys throw almost all of their balloons leaving her soaked

With the girls

"How do you think—" Kaitlyn getting interrupted when AJ enters

"AJ what happen, why are you soaked?" Lita is asking while Kaitlyn is getting a towel

"The boys... they caught me and pelted me with at least ten water balloons each." AJ saying while wrapping the towel around her

"Well that is not fair, don't worry AJ we'll get them back. Our revenge will be sweeter and more satisfying." Layla is saying while pacing

"I know it will be, but we are not getting revenge, we are going to be challenging them." AJ smirking

"What no revenge?" Layla pouting

"Trust me this will be more satisfying than revenge." AJ looking at the girls with her crazy look

"Oh no the boys are in trouble now. I know that look and it is never good." Kaitlyn saying

"Yup big trouble." Lita saying

They all huddling together to hear the plan and they all think it is perfect


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews I got for Chapter One. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

CHAPTER TWO

Downstairs:

"That was awesome. I can't believe we almost use all of our water balloons on AJ. She was soaked going to your room Punk." Kofi saying while counting the water balloons left in the living room

"I know, but I hope I don't have to pay for it later. Plus, she looks so beautiful soak like that."

"Aww Punk showing his sensitive side, don't worry we will have your back if she does anything." Colt saying while patting his back

"So do you think she will get revenge?" Punk asking them

"Oh I know she will and the girls are going to help her too. You know how she is better than us." John saying while also patting him on the back

"We are going to miss you fella." Sheamus saying

"Especially me, I am going to miss my road-wife." Kofi wiping a fake tear away

"Don't worry you guys act like I'm going to die or go missing, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Whatever you say buddy." Colt hugging him

The rest of the guys join in the hug after for a few moments

"Ok you guys are really freaking out." Punk is trying to shake them off

Upstairs:

"You ladies ready with phrase one of the plan." AJ saying while fixing up her make-up

"Of course we are, we are going to show those boys to never mess with either of us." Layla saying

They are all dressed up in their version of their guys' t-shirts. AJ in Punk's black BITW t-shirt while showing off her stomach, Kaitlyn wearing Sheamus' brogue kick one, Layla wearing one of Kofi's shirt and Lita is wearing one of Colt's favourite shirt.

"What about John, doesn't he have girl?" Layla saying while fixing her shirt

"Don't worry about John, I already called Mickie to wear one of John's shirts and wait for him to arrive home."

"Great because no one is except from this." Layla saying

"We look hot let us show the guys." AJ saying while opening the door

They all walk downstairs to see the guys talking to each other

"Hi boys, what are you talking about?" AJ asking

The guys stop their conversation to look at the girls. They all are in shock with their mouths open

"You girls look... what's the word?" Kofi saying

"Hot, gorgeous, irresistible." AJ replying back

"All of the above." Punk saying while nodding his head

"Why are you beautiful ladies dressed like that? Are you ladies going out?" Punk continuing

"Oh Punky we are not going anywhere, this is part our..." AJ pondering for the right words

"Oh I get it this is part of their revenge."

"Oh Colt there is no revenge, but a challenge."

All the guys have a quizzical look on their face

"What do you mean by challenge?" Punk asking

"Well if you are up for it, we ladies came up a challenger to test your strength of affection towards us." Kaitlyn saying

"And that means." Punk waving his hand to for her to continue

"That means if you choose to accept it. Wait a minute you don't have a choice, so it is no sex for 25 days."

"What?" All the guys say

"You heard Kaitlyn right, no sex for 25 days with some obstacles." AJ saying

"Since we don't have a choice we accept the challenge and what kind of obstacles?" Punk is saying while all of them are nodding their heads

"Great, there are a few rules:

One, you must mark down the days on the calendar to prove you it for 25 days."

Lita giving each of the men a calendar

"Two, you must do this challenge by yourself. You can't call or have any support from each other during the challenge. Three, there will be cuddling and kissing..." They all cheer "...But they will be no passionate kissing or anything passionate." They all moan

"Ok, but I'm still confuse about you lovely ladies dressing in their shirts. Also, since no one is wearing my shirt I'm excuse." John questioning while the rest are nodding

"Actually no, Mickie is part of this and she is wearing one of your shirts too. She is also informed on everything, but nice try Johnny." Lita saying

"Dammit." John saying while snapping his fingers

"Us in your shirts is the next rule; the girl with your shirt will be the one you can't sex with for the challenge. They will judge you and they will give you the obstacles." AJ continuing

"Ok seems fair, so we are all doing the challenge even you lasses."

"Not quite Sheamo." Kaitlyn saying

"What do you mean not quite?" Punk raising an eyebrow

"This challenge is only for you guys, not us. We are just part of it." AJ smirking

"What, no deal. I don't care if we don't have a choice, we are not doing it." Punk crossing his arms and nodding

The others follow Punk's actions

"Well ok then, Kaitlyn, Layla, and Lita whisper the reward for completing the challenge to your guys." AJ crossing her arms also

They go over to them and whisper the reward. They all have huge grins on their faces by the end of it.

"What about—"John is saying when his cell phone starts to ring "Hello, what?"

He is starting to grin like the others.

"AJ we are definitely doing this challenge." Sheamus saying while holding Kaitlyn close

The others are nodding their heads and bringing their girls closer

AJ smiles and says while walking to Punk "You still don't want to join in Punkybear?"

"Maybe, can you tell me the reward first and then I'll join." Punk bringing her closer

"I don't think so Mr. you and only you have to accept the challenge without knowing sorry, that is what you get for not joining in the first place." AJ saying while going around him

"Sorry baby not happening, you tell me or no accepting. Those are my terms, take or leave it." Punk saying looking at her

"Ok have it your way. You guys need to be ready because we will start tomorrow at 9am. We just need you to sign some paperwork, so we know you accepted the challenge. See you guys tomorrow." AJ saying stopping in front of Punk facing them

They all about to leave when John says

"Are you sure you not accepting the challenge?"

"Yes I'm sure John Boy."

"Well I didn't know that Best in the World is equal to being a chicken. I thought it means facing any challenger, even though it is stacked against you. I guess I am wrong as usual right."

The rest of them turn around and start snickering

"It does John but..." Punk trying to say to defend his reason

"... But what you don't have a real reason do you?" John replying back

"Fine I accept the challenge, just to prove once again that I'm the Best in the World." Punk saying and then sighing

"Alright he accepts." The guys all high five and pat him on the back

"Wait we forgot one more rule. Girls huddle up, we forgot about the extra prize for the winner." Lita saying

"Oh right I totally forgot." AJ saying hitting her forehead with her hand

AJ turning towards the guys "I almost forgot, thanks to Lita for reminding me that each obstacle will be graded by your girl. It will be graded with a 1 to 10 number scale; 10 being perfect. Whoever has the highest score gets an extra special prize."

"What is this prize and how many obstacles are there?" They all say in unison

"That information is for us to know and you to find out when the time is right." Kaitlyn saying with the all the girls smiling

"And don't even try to get the information out of us. There will be consequences for the team if you do." Layla adding

"Okay we all see each other at 9 am tomorrow." AJ saying while opening the door for them

"I'm glad you accepted baby. I know you will come in first place." AJ snuggling up to him

"You know it because I am the Best in the World. Princess, I am wondering if the challenge starts tomorrow, can I make love to you tonight."

"I don't see why not." AJ bringing him down for a kiss

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. Here is the next one.

Chapter Three

8:50 am: The doorbell rings

"Punk someone is at the door." AJ saying cuddling into him

"I know, but I don't want to leave it feels so good. I want to savour last and this moment because it won't happen for 25 days. By the way, who would be here this earlier?" Punk bringing her closer

"It does feel good." AJ looking at the clock "Punk it's almost nine." AJ getting out of his embrace and getting dress

"So what if it is almost nine, we have stayed in bed longer. Please come back here baby." Sitting up

"Baby you know I would, but remember our friends are coming to start the challenge." AJ in the bathroom fixing herself

"Right I must have forgot they are coming over because of last night."

Punk is going to the bathroom and putting his head on her shoulder

"Please Punk get dress that is probably them at the door." AJ leaving the bathroom and going downstairs to open the door

"Fine." Groaning while putting clothes on

Downstairs

AJ opening the door to not find their friends, but a carrier

"Hello, may I help you?" AJ having a quizzical look

"Hi, are you AJ Mendez?" Looking at her clipboard and back at her

"This package is for you something for a challenge." She saying while handing her the package

"Oh right thanks, thanks a lot." Holding the package and signing for it

"You're welcome."

AJ shutting the door and starts opening the package

"Hey princess what is that?" Punk walking down the steps finally dressed

AJ jumping and quickly closing the package

"It is nothing baby." Having a big smile

"Really, come one AJ I can see the box right there." Punk pointing to the package

"Ok fine." Sighing "It is for the challenge that's all and you can't see it ok."

"Nope let me see or at least have a peek." Moving closer to her

"Sorry Punky that would be breaking the rules and you don't want to do that. You remember there will be consequences for doing that."

"I remember, but it depends on what they are?" Smirking

"Trust me you don't want the consequences." Smiling her crazy look

Doorbell rings again

"Punky, can you get that I am just going to put this away?" Carrying the package into a room

Punk opening the door to find their friends

"Hey guys AJ will be here in a minute, she is just putting a package away."

All the girls jump up and down excited

"It's here and I can't wait." Layla saying

"So I guess you ladies know what it is soon." Kaitlyn saying

"Hey guys, you ready to start this challenge." AJ saying while walking in

"AJ is it true that the package came in." They all say in unison

"Yup you heard right. Ok let us go in the living room to sign the paperwork."

"Wow, you really got contracts and everything." John is surprise with all the legal stuff

"John is right. I am surprise with all the planning that went through this." Kofi saying looking at the contracts on the table

"Thanks guys, so the contracts in front of you have the same rules and guidelines that we explain yesterday. All that you need to do is fill in your name and sign the contract on the lines below. Also, there are two copies; one for you and one for us."

"Wait how do we know that you didn't put anything new and trick us for it later. I am going to read it first before sighing it." Colt saying while the others agreed

"No problem you can read it, but you are wasting your time." Lita saying while they are all shaking their heads

The guys finally sign it and gave one copy to their girls

"Ok it is official, so in 25 days we will see who win. Good luck you guys, you are going to need it."

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews. Also, for those who favourited and are following my story; I appreciate it.

Chapter Four

Late in the Afternoon: AJ is in the kitchen cooking lunch while Punk is watching TV.

"Baby what are you cooking, it smells incredible?" Punk calling out to her

"I am cooking your favourite meal with a Pepsi on the side." AJ calling back

Punk getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen

"Why are you making my favourite meal; it is not my birthday or a special occasion?"

"Do I need a reason to cook my baby's favourite meal? Why can't I cook it because I love him?" AJ turning off the stove

"I know you; you always plan everything so it benefits you in the end. Wait; is this one of the obstacles for the challenge?" Punk setting two plates and two cans of Pepsi on the table

"First of all, you might think you know me well, but I have a few surprises that you don't know. Sometimes like now I want to appreciate my Punkie Bear for everything he has done for me so far. Second of all, this could be the first obstacle today or not you never know. Finally, you are the only one eating this but I will drink the Pepsi." AJ putting his food on the plate and opening the can

"You have more surprises for me; I can't wait to see it. AJ you know this is not how I like for you to appreciate me." Punk going behind her and wrapping his arms around her

"Punk I know that you love being appreciate like that, but you are in a no sex for 25 days challenge remember." Turning around to face him

"Right the challenge. Fine you get a pass this time, but you will need a better excuse next time."

"Thanks baby now eat your special meal while I get ready." AJ skipping to their bedroom

"Why are you getting ready, where are you going?" Punk calling out

"I am going out to hang out with the girls. I will be back later you just eat and relax your sexy body until I get back." AJ calling back

"Ok I just call the guys to come over, so we can hang out while you ladies are gone." Punk putting the empty plate in the sink

AJ running downstairs "Punk you can't you will break a rule if you do that. You have to face the consequences and just trust me you will not like it."

"What consequences and why won't I like it."

"I can't tell you that. Can you just trust me with this?"

"Ok but what I am going to do by myself without you." Punk wrapping his arms around her and pouting

"Nope not going to work Punky, you will stay her by yourself while I go out." AJ taking his arms away

"I am not trying anything. Why do you assume that?" Punk crossing his arms

"I just know you as much as you know me. Now, you have fun Punkie Bear I will be back as soon as I can ok." AJ getting a jacket and pecking him on the lips

"Fine AJ I will see you soon." Pecking her back

"Also baby, please behave." AJ leaving out the door

"Wait, what is that supposes to mean?"

The girls:

"Hey girlies, how are your first day of this challenge?" AJ walking up to them

"Difficult, I didn't think it would be and it is only the beginning." Kaitlyn saying

"Tough up Kaitlyn, what did he do?" Layla saying

"Well I made his favourite meal like we agreed..."

"Go on." Lita using her hand for her to continue

"I called him and he came down naked. I was just staring at him for about two minutes."

"How could he poor Kait?" AJ saying while everyone else are gasping

"I know he was smirking too while he was eating. I think we need to turn up the difficulty of the obstacles now." Kaitlyn saying still a little pissed

"No this is great, we need to let them think this easy, so when we up the difficulty they will be caught off guard. Kaitlyn you just need to tough it out and he will pay for this stunt." AJ saying while patting her on the back

"I trust you, I trust all of you that the will be putty in my hands." Kaitlyn saying

"Hold up if we are here, where are the boys? I know Colt is at home by himself bored, but the others."

"Mine is at home too." Kaitlyn saying

"So is mine, even though he tried to have the guys over. Layla?" AJ saying

"My guy is at one too."

"If we know they are at our homes, how do we know they are behaving or if they left after we left?"

"Lita don't worry about that."

"Why not short-stuff?"

"Kait put some hidden cameras in all of our houses earlier. You remember when I got the package earlier."

"We do." They all reply

"There were not only clothes in there, but the hidden cameras. Also, remember you guys txt us where the perfect places to hid them."

They all nod their heads

"I went to each house during the signing." Kaitlyn saying

"Ok, what are the cameras connected to?" Lita still a little confuse

"It is connected to Kaitlyn's laptop, you have it right?'

"Yup and don't you guys worry, Sheamus and I each have our own."

"Ok let us see what they are doing?" Layla getting excited

Kaitlyn opening her laptop and clicking the folder with connected cameras

"Ok the right top corner is Lita's, top left is Layla's, mine is the bottom left, Mickie's is the bottom right, and AJ's is the middle one." Kaitlyn pointing to each one

"You did say you put more than one, so where are the others?"

"They are in different folders, so it will be easier to find."

"Ok."

They watch each folder and found out that they are at their house bored. As they keep on looking AJ starts pondering

"Wait a minute, Mickie has one but she is not here. Anybody know where is she?"

Everyone shrugging their shoulders

"I don't even see her or John in the cameras we put in."

Kaitlyn goes to double-check "You right chicky they are nowhere."

"You did txt her to meet us here right?" Layla asking AJ

"I did, look at the txt." AJ taking her phone out to show the txt. They all look and starts pondering

"Then where is she?' Layla saying

Where is Mickie and John? Will Sheamus be putty in Kaitlyn's hands? Also, will the boys up the rules for the rest of the challenge? Only time will tell. Stay tune for the next chapter.

Sorry if this obstacle is weak, they will get harder for the boys to resistant deeper into the story.

Review


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Five:

John and Mickie

"Mic, are you sure this ok because we are in a challenge right now?"

"Don't worry about it John, you can still do the challenge. I just need you to cheat a little bit because I can't last that long." Mickie unpacking their suitcases

"What are you planning to say when they ask where we are?" John having a quizzical look

"I will make up an excuse to tell them. Now help me unpack our clothes because we will be here for the next 25 days."

"Ok."

After an hour, they finish unpacking and lay down in their bed

"I still feel bad that we are doing this. You know I signed a contract saying I agreed to follow the rules."

"I know, but they just called me because you were there that night. They didn't give a choice, they just told me the rules and everything I need to know. John I can't do that, I can't make love to you for that long." Mickie snuggling up to him

"Well that is bad of them, but you still agreed. Do you know the next obstacle for this challenge?" John rubbing her arm

"I don't know yet. We have ideas, but I don't the order. You know, I am supposed to meet them twenty minutes ago.

"Really, why didn't go?"

"I wanted to stay here with you."

"You know they will be suspicious on where you are."

"I know, let's not talk about it anymore ok. Right now I just want to make love to the man I love." Mickie kissing him while taking off his shirt

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion I just want to. Why you want me stop?" Mickie rubbing her hands on his chest

"Nope, I am just asking." John going on top of her and starts taking off her clothes

After all of their clothes are off, John enters two fingers inside her.

"Baby that feels good, but I want you... need you inside me now." Mickie moaning and running her hands down his back

"Ok here I come brace yourself baby." John starting to enter her

Before getting any deeper Mickie's cell phone rings

"Who can that be?" Mickie getting her phone and looks at the name "John its AJ."

"What are you going to say?" John still in the same position

"I don't know, but do all the way in and wait until I finish the call to start moving."

"Are sure, you might give it away? Plus I don't know if I can't move when I am fully in you." John slowly going deeper

"John I need you in me know. Please just trust me to handle this ok and if you move I will control myself."

John goes all the way and tries to stay still for not to ruin their secret

"You feel incredible baby, now try not to move." Mickie moaning a little and then answering the call

"Hey AJ what's up?" Mickie trying to hold her moans

"Mickie where are you, you are suppose to be with us twenty-minutes ago?" AJ a little angry

"Oh sorry, John and I are grocery shopping and we lost track of time. What did you guys discuss? Are we going ahead with the obstacle?

John moves a bit to get more comfortable, but accidentally hits her sensitive spot. Mickie biting her lip to control her from moaning

"So that is next obstacle, we will be doing that tomorrow."

"Ok." Mickie trying to keep it simple, so not to let out her moans "AJ can I talk to later, John keeps asking me what each word is. You remember that no one can read my writing except me."

They both laugh a little

"Ok talk to you later, bye."

"Bye." Mickie hangs up the phone

"So what's the next obstacle?" John moving in and out slowly to still have conversation

"Tell you later. Now just finish what you started Mr."

With the girls

"Well where are they?" Lita asking

"They are grocery shopping and lost track of time."

"I figure they go everywhere together, they are inseparable." Layla joking a little

"Right, it sounds like another couple I know." Kaitlyn nudging AJ

"Whatever Kait, that is so you and Sheamus, so don't kid yourself."

"Ok enough with that let's get back to the boys, they must be bored out of their minds." Lita saying

"Just remember the next obstacle will be tomorrow."

Punk and AJ

"Hey baby, I'm home." AJ putting her jacket on the hook

"Punk?" AJ looking around

AJ going further into their house "Punky, where are you?" Going into their bedroom and see he's not there "Where could he be?" Going back downstairs

After getting downstairs she feels arms around her, so she turns around to see Punk pouting

"Oh what is wrong with my Punkie Bear?" Cupping his face

"I just miss my princess and I felt so bored when she left. Princess, please don't do that again its torture." Bringing her as close as he can

"Aww my poor baby, will this make it better?" Kissing him on the lips

"Better, but I think I need one more." Punk pointing to his lips

AJ giggles and kisses him, but Punk doesn't let go

"Punk stop, let go." AJ trying to move away

"Just a few more, please?" Punk mumbles

A few minutes pass and Punk goes deeper, but AJ starts pushing him away

"Sorry baby none of that, you know the rules." Shaking her head while Punk moans

"This is torture. I remember when we could passionately kiss for hours while taking breaths in between. I can hold my breath longer because of those moments." Crossing his arms

"You know the rules, but on the bright side you made it through the first day. You just have twenty-four more days left of this challenge." AJ giggling

"Haha you just watch I'm going breeze through these twenty-four without touching you." Punk smirking

"I can't wait to see that, so no touching me for the rest of the challenge. You know that sounds really interesting."

"Yup, only pecking you will be allowed."

"Well good luck with that. Baby you don't know what you have done." Pecking him on the lips and then skipping to their bedroom

Review


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy.

Chapter Six:

Punk and AJ

"AJ I am going to the gym." Punk calling out while picking up his gym bag

AJ coming downstairs "Ok baby I'll just wait for you to come back." Pecking him on the lips

"You smell incredible, what is that fragrance?"

"Oh that is just my new perfume. I ran out of my other one and bought this one."

Punk going closer to smell her again "You smell like lavender, AJ you do know what happens to me when I smell that?

"Oh yea I must have forgotten when I bought sorry. You can't contain yourself and get really turn-on. Maybe I should just wipe off the scent before you get back." Moving even closer without touching him

"You should, but before that can I have a hug before I go." Opening his arms

"Sorry Punkie, no hugs."

"Why not sweetheart?" Putting his hands on his hips

"Punk, according to what you said yesterday 'there will be no touching only pecking of the lips for the rest of the challenge.'" Giggling a little

"Damn it, well can I get a kiss them." Pouting

"Sure thing." Giving him a peck "See you when you get home, I love you."

"That's it one peck, you're evil you know that."

"I learn from the best, but you still love me right?" Pouting

"Of course I do. I will be back in two hours, I love you. Oh, don't forget to wipe the lavender off you before I get back. I don't want to smell it on you because if I do, you will be in big trouble little missy." Heading out the door

Lita and Colt

"Lita I'm home, where are you?" Putting his keys down

"I'm in the bedroom cleaning."

Colt going to their bedroom and he smells his favourite scent. Each step he takes, the scent gets stronger.

"Why does it smell like coconuts in here?" Taking a big sniff of the scent

"Oh I just sprayed just when you entered." Still holding the bottle

"So you consequently sprayed our room with my favourite scent just as I came in."

"Yup why, you didn't want our room to smell like dust did you?" Crossing her arms

"No of course not, why did you use that scent?"

"I just want to congratulate you on completing the first day of the challenge."

"Oh well thanks then."

"I am going to start cooking us something for lunch." Starting to go to the kitchen

"Wait, what are we having?" Wrapping his arms around her

"We are having lasagna."

"It sounds good, but I think I want something else instead." Pecking her on her neck

"Colt please stop, you know we can't." Putting her head to the side to give him more access

"Um... correction, we can't have sex or anything passionate, but pecking and touching are still allowed. Technically, I am not breaking any rules." Still pecking her and roaming his hands around her body

"Yeah your right, but you know what this will lead to."

"I do, but we will have to stop ourselves before we do it, don't we? It will be your fault also if we do because you use that scent."

Lita moaning when he hits her sweet spot

"Ok that's enough mister." Pulling him off

"We will not deal with the consequences because of your hormones."

"Oh come on, just a few more minutes please." Pouting

"Sorry not going to happen." Going to the kitchen sighing "That was too close, Kaitlyn is right this is difficult." Saying while getting all the ingredients

Colt lying down on their bed trying to calm down his boner, but it is difficult with the smell of coconuts

Sheamus and Kaitlyn

"Hey lass you still mad at me?"

"Of course not, you know I can't stay mad at you for too long."

"Well that's good, but I got you a present anyways to say sorry."

"Oh really what is it?"

"Here it is." Pulls out a Simpson bracelet with her favourite characters on it

Kaitlyn is in shock and kisses him

"Wow that is one way to say thank you."

"Sorry I had now words, so I thought an action would be better." Putting the bracelet on her wrist

"Oh don't ever apologize for that lass, I was just surprise. You should say thank you like that more often."

"Maybe, I'll think about it."

"Yup you better. I can still taster your lip gloss." Licking his lips "Wait, this isn't your regular lip gloss. This... this is strawberry banana lip gloss, when did you get this?" Licking his lips one more time

"Oh you like it?" Smirking a little

"Sure do lass, it's my favourite flavour. Now, no more stalling where did you get this and when?

"Well..."

"Kaitlyn!"

"I borrowed it from AJ last week. I like it so I ordered it; it will come here in a few days."

"Ah from AJ huh, well sorry Kait for getting impatient." Hugging her

"Hey don't worry about, how about I put some more on and you can kiss the flavour off?"

"I don't think so lass because if I do, I don't know if I can stop kissing you."

Kofi and Layla

"I never ask you how you feel about this challenge." Layla sitting in front of him watching the sunset

"I think the challenge is not fair to us boys, but our competitive sides that pushed us to accept it. We all want to get that end prize and I hope it is from you." Sitting behind her and laying his head on her shoulder with his arms around her

"Well that is if you win. I can't say who will give it, but we know what to do no matter who wins."

"Oh do you now? I just hope that I will get something special from you when I complete this." Holding her tighter

"Maybe or maybe not, you just have to see." Leaning back more

"Lay, what shampoo are you using?" Smelling her hair

"Oh I forgot to tell you that I use a new shampoo. They didn't have the scent I usually get, so I got this one. Do you like it?" Looking up at him

"Yup, mangos are my favourite fruit and I'm glad you change it. I just wish you didn't change it now."

"Oh and why is that?" Giggling a bit, but doesn't hear a reply "Kofi?"

Layla suddenly feels kisses on her neck and his hands on her thighs

"Kofi, what are you doing?"

"I am just having a little fun with your neck, is there a problem?" Continuing to kiss her neck

"No, no problem with that." Putting her head to the side to give him more space

He picks her up and lays her on the blanket. They start kissing deeper and explore each other until Layla thinks about the challenge.

"Kofi stop." Trying to stop, but it feels too good. He tries to lift her shirt up, but she stops him

"What are you doing?" Trying again, but gets rejected

"Remember the challenger Kofi, we can't, well at least not right now." Seeing the hurt in his eyes "Don't worry I will make it up to you when this over."

He nods "So now you know why I wish you didn't change it now. As you can see and feel, I can't control my actions when I smell it. It is even stronger if the scent is on you."

Review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Kofi POV

While Layla is packing our supplies from our sunset watching, I go inside to change. I start looking for clothes on my side of the closet and I smell something familiar.

"What could that smell be? I know I've smelled it before."

I finally pick out my clothes and I lay them down. I go into our bathroom to comb my hair and then I put my clothes on. When I put my shirt through my head, I smell the familiar scent again. I smell my shirt when I put it fully on and that is the scent I smell.

"So this is what smells like that scent." I smell my shorts and it smells like it too

I go to my closet "All of my clothes smell like that." I start wondering and I figure out the scent

"Why do all my clothes smell like mangoes?"

I smell Layla's clothes and it doesn't smell like it. I start to feel the feeling again and I scream

"Layla!"

Layla enters their house and hears Kofi screaming her name. She puts the supplies down and starts to giggle.

Colt POV

"I need to get out of this bedroom, maybe I will go for a walk."

I take off my clothes to find new clothes that don't smell like coconuts. As I put on my clothes Lita asks me where I am going

"I am just going to walk around the city for a bit, do you want to come?"

She shakes her head and goes into the living room

"Lita, I will be back in a while." I say while walking out the door

As I walk down the street, all the women on the sidewalk start staring at me. I just ignore it and continue walking along. All of sudden I feel like someone is watching me, I look to see the same women following me. I start freaking out, but I think it's just a coincidence. "They are probably just going to the club down the street."

I shrug it off once again and enter an electronic store.

"Maybe I should look for equipment for my podcast. Yeah that should be a good distraction."

As I look at all the microphones and webcams, an employee comes to help me.

"May I help you with anything sir?"

"No thank you, I am just looking around."

"Oh ok just call me if you need to anything, my name is Susie."

"Ok, thanks Susie."

She leaves and I find a wireless mic to put on our guests to get a better sound. I go to the cashier to find out that she is the only the cashier too.

"Are you the only one working tonight?"

She nods her head

"We usually don't get a lot of customers in the evening, so there is no reason to have two people working."

"You're right."

She rings in the box and tells me the price. I hand her the money and we start a conversation.

"You know this might be awkward, but you smell good."

"Oh well, thank you." Giving her a small smile

"I didn't know if there is a time to tell you that. You know coconuts are my favourite smell."

"Did you say coconuts?" I start getting a little heated

"Yup, I could smell the moment you entered."

I start smelling my clothes.

"Oh damn it Lita." I mumble "Umm... sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. It is nice to meeting you Susie."

Punk POV

I arrive home to find all the light off. I am a little sore because I couldn't focus. I kept on thinking about how AJ smelled so good earlier. I drop my bag on the couch and head to our bedroom. As I enter, I see her sleeping while holding on to one of my shirts. I laugh a little to see her rubbing her nose on my shirt. I know that she couldn't sleep without having me by her side.

"I wonder if she washes the lavender off her body like I asked." I start walking to her and I smell that she did. I lift her up and put her underneath the sheets. I try to have her let go off my shirt, but she is holding it like a vice grip to her chest. I just smile and kiss her cheek before heading to the shower.

"Now where is my towel?"

I look around to see my spare towel that she lay out for me. I smile a bit and went to start my shower. When I got out of the shower, I feel fresh and relaxed. I see that she is still holding my shirt as I walk by to change.

"She is so beautiful. Maybe I should watch her for a little before sleeping, but first I need to put some clothes on."

I look at my clothes and pick out my basketball shorts and a band t-shirt. While I am putting on my clothes I feel a little anxious.

"What is happening to me?'

I just ignore it and sit on the end of the bed to watch her. After a few minutes, I feel this big shiver down my back and a sudden urge to have skin to skin contact. The urge grows stronger every minute I am looking at her.

"Punk snap out of it, you know you can't do that. Come on, control yourself."

I feel the urge getting stronger and stronger every minute. I feel so overwhelmed that I run to the bathroom.

"What is happening to me? I can't give in because I can't lose this challenge, you..." Pointing at the mirror "... Just calm yourself down and get some sleep."

I wipe the sweat off with my shirt, but as I do I smell lavender. I start smelling my shirt and it does.

"Ok I just need to change my shirt and the urges will go away."

I go to our closet and I smell that all my clothes smell like that way

"Damn it, I will just sleep in my boxers."

I lay down beside AJ, but the urges are still there keeping me awake.


	8. Chapter 8

Another Chapter for you guys. Thank for all the authors that favourite and follow this story, I appreciate it.

Chapter Eight

Punk keep on tossing and turning, so around six am he woke up and went to the kitchen

"Dam lavender scent, maybe the scent of bacon and eggs will help me."

Punk starts cooking and feels better as he sets up the table for the two of them.

"What would my baby want in her omelet?" Cracking four more eggs

Meanwhile, AJ is waking up to a wonderful sensation

"Ooo... Punkie bear is cooking breakfast, I can start with the next obstacle."

AJ goes into their closet to find a shirt of Punk's to wear. She smells each one and smiles.

"What shirt should I wear?" Looking at all the possibilities

"Why does my baby have to be so popular with different kinds of shirts?"

A few minutes later, she has an idea. "I should just wear the shirt I was holding last night."

She goes their bed to pick up the shirt and puts it on.

"It's perfect. He will be fighting with his urges again, just like last night."

Downstairs

"I'll just put some green peppers, tomatoes and cheese; I just hope she like it."

As Punk is cooking, AJ comes down only in Punk's black 'Best in the World' shirt.

"Hey baby, breakfast smells wonderful."

Punk looking up to her and is shocked.

"Princess, you... you look beautiful. I mean..." Feeling all the urges coming back in full force

After a few minutes, Punk turns off the stove.

"Did I tell you that my baby looks very hot in my shirt?" Putting the omelets on their plates

"You did and thank you for the breakfast."

"You're welcome, so I am guessing you are hungry then." Putting the bacon on their plates

"You guess right I am very hungry." Putting a spoonful of omelet in her mouth "It tastes so good too."

AJ goes to the fridge to get them some orange juice. As AJ bends down, Punk sees she is not wearing anything underneath. Punk gulps and keeps looking at her until she stands back up.

"What's wrong baby?" AJ putting the pitcher down and getting two glasses

"Nothing sweetheart, I am just looking again at how hot my baby is in my shirt."

"Well, thank you again. I do try my best to get compliments from you."

"You don't have to try that hard for my compliments. You look hot in everything you wear." Taking a bite of his bacon

"I just look even hotter when I am wearing your shirt." Walking to the cabinet to get the glasses

"Of course honey, I am still speechless with complimenting you with the same phrase."

AJ starts giggling as she reaches up to get the glasses, her shirt rides up a little. Punk sees her butt when it rides up and licks his lips. As AJ finally gets the glasses, Punk looks away before she looks back at him.

"Punk, are you sure you are ok?" Putting the glasses on the table

She walks to him and stops in front of him. Punk feels his shorts getting tighter with every step she takes.

_"Man, why does she have to swing her hips like that? Twenty days without touching her is not an option anymore. Why did I have to open my big mouth to protect my pride?" Thinking to himself_

"Princess I am wondering about this challenge."

"What about it?"

"You know that stipulation about no touching you. I am wondering if I can take it back and let me touch you." Pouting and having puppy dog eyes

"Ahh, you couldn't handle it. I know that I'm too irresistible to not be touch at all for that long." Giggling a little

"Yah, yah, yah my big mouth got me in trouble again. You just don't make anything of it or less you will get it."

"It's not my fault that your pride got in the way, but your hormones can't agree."

"Watch it AJ or you will face my consequences."

"How can you do that without touching me, Mr. Punkie bear?" smirking

Punk is speechless "Ok you win, can I please touch you again? It is not like I will break a rule if let me. The rule was just between us, you know our own little rule."

AJ pondering a little and sees the tent in his shorts

"Oh what do we have here?" AJ pointing down

They look down and Punk starts blushing

"Oh that is nothing, it is just..." Trying to cover it up with his hands

"Oh my poor Punky, are you having a little trouble controlling your urges." Rubbing his thighs

"No, I can handle them just fine. This is just... it's just the string for my shorts. Wait, if you touching me like that, does that mean I can touch you again."

"Well, there is a condition if I allow it." Wrapping her hands around his neck and sitting in his lap

"What's the condition?" Getting a nervous

"Well the girls agreed to give you guys a cheat day down the road. The condition is that you will have to do a little dare that we girls will tell you."

"Ok, what is the dare?"

"You have to wait until the day to find out."

"What? First, I can't know the end prize and now I can't know the dare."

"Take it or leave it that is the only condition."

AJ moving a little in his lap to rub his already hard member, Punk groans and then sighs.

"Fine, whatever you say. Now come here you hot baby of mine."

Punk puts his hands on her thighs, bringing them higher and higher while kissing her neck.

"Mister Punk, you are allowed to touch me, but the other rules still apply." Stopping his movements

"I thought you would not notice." Giving her a innocent smile and putting his hands on her waist

"Oh is that right. Well, I will give you A for effort, but you will get once chance to make it up to me."

"And that would be?" Bringing her closer

"This." AJ pulls him down and kisses him on the lips and neck

Punk starting to groan and his hands start roaming her body. Punk pulls her even closer to go in deeper, but she let's go and gets off him.

"Thanks Punk I needed that." Giving him one more peck on his lips and member

Punk groans "I'll say it again, my girl is evil."

"Well, I have to please my man who has been called 'The Devil'."

AJ starts walking out when Punk grabs her hand

"One more thing, how long are you planning to stay in this attire?" Wrapping his arms around her

"Oh this, this is my outfit for the rest of the day. I will not change or go outside until we go to sleep."

"I think you shouldn't change and just sleep in that." Smirking

"Sorry, I will change outfits when we go to sleep." Pulling out of his embrace

"Come on please." Pouting

AJ just starts walking upstairs while him watching her every step.

Review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

AJ and Kaitlyn chatting on their web cams

"Hey Kaitlyn, how's it going?"

"I am good just hanging around with Sheamus."

"How did it go with the obstacle, is Sheamus putty in your hands yet?"

"Not yet, he is a tough guy to crack, but a love him for that. Oh also I want to thank you for letting me borrow your lip gloss; it made him squirm a lot. I ordered one because he loves it."

"No problem, I'm glad that it was that effective."

"AJ, you remember the obstacle we had yesterday."

"Of course I do what about it?"

"Well he almost crave when he saw me in just his shirt. I had to stop him from breaking the rules."

"Well so much for the tough guy to crack."

"Don't worry he still is because he didn't want to touch for the rest of the day after that."

AJ laughing "They under estimate us because Punk did the same thing. He was looking at me like a lion preying on a gazelle with how he licked his lips. The best part is he would look all innocent each time I would look at him."

"Really, our boys, they can't control their urges." Kaitlyn giggling

"Yeah, but in fairness we wish them good luck."

"We did. AJ I have been thinking we should up the stakes."

"What are thinking about?"

"Well, we should have two obstacles in one day or add another rule."

"I love that idea, but maybe we should wait until half the challenge is over."

"Why?"

"Kait, we have to make the end half harder than the first. If we add a new rule or have two obstacles a day it will be.

"Right, too make it even harder we should do both."

"Sounds like a plan, we should tell the rest of the girls."

AJ sends an invitation to Lita, Layla, and Mickie to chat with them.

"Hey chickas, how are we all doing?"

"Well Kait and I came up with a few things to make the challenge harder."

"Oh do tell." Lita getting excited

"It won't be applied until the end half of the challenge."

"You mean after the cheat day we plan for them." Layla asking

"Yeah, Kait thought to have two obstacles a day while adding a new rule."

"Ooo sounds perfect, but what is the new rule?" Lita questioning

"Well, we thought we could come up with it together." Kaitlyn saying

They start pondering until Kaitlyn notices something about Mickie.

"Mickie, are you home with John?" Not recognizing the background

"Of course I am." Getting nervous

"Are you sure, what part of the house are you in?" AJ noticing the different background

"Oh, I'm... I'm in our bedroom, while John is in the kitchen." Smiling

"Well, did you re-decorate because I don't recognize it?" They both question

"AJ, Kait, why are asking some many questions. She probably did, we actually haven't seen each other for six days." Layla having an eyebrow up

"Yeah, what are two getting at?"

"Nothing, just wondering that's all." AJ and Kaitlyn smiling

AJ messages Kaitlyn to check the cameras. While Kaitlyn is doing that, she's still continues with the conversation. They start talk about how their guys react to past obstacles.

"Kait you were right before."

"About?"

"About the challenge being difficult to handle, Colt almost crack with the smell of coconuts."

"What happen?"

"He was all over me when I sprayed our bedroom. I literally had to pry him off of me when it got heated."

"Now you know I felt."

"Yeah I do and I'm sorry for what I said before."

"Don't worry about it we didn't know it would be this hard on us too."

"Speaking of obstacles, did you react to the 'only wearing his shirt' obstacle?" Layla asking

"Oh don't get me started I thought the smelling of coconuts was bad. Colt kept touching me while looking at me like a piece of meat."

"Wow, no wonder Punk and Colt are best friend, he was looking at me like that too."

Lita laughing

"Yup those two are bad by themselves, but when they are together we have big trouble. How about you Kaitlyn?"

They don't see her, so they thought she went to the bathroom.

"John almost cave too, he was in is boxers kissing me, so I would give in."

"Boys, they will do anything." Layla giggling

Kaitlyn comes back and messages AJ that Mickie and John aren't home. She also sends the snapshots of the camera screens as proof.

"Sorry guys I went to the bathroom, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much, we are just talking about the guys' reaction to the obstacle yesterday."

"Oh that was a killer for him."

AJ sees the message and the snapshots.

_"That little witch, she is cheating. She will not get away with this, but first I need to send this to Lita and Layla." Thinking to herself_

She sends it to them and nods to Kaitlyn signaling she got it. Layla and Lita get the message, but message them through their eyes.

"So, what is the next rule and obstacle?" Mickie asking, not knowing what they are doing

"Ladies, I will txt you for the next obstacle. As for the new rule..." Pondering

"...We don't need one now, just keep thinking and we will have any other meeting."

"Sounds good, I'll see ya ladies later." Mickie signs off

"What are we going to do with her?" Lita asking

"Yeah, is that why you were gone for a bit Kait."

"Yup it was, I need to print the snapshots as proof later on."

"Don't worry we will have a special meeting about Mickie tomorrow."

"Ok see you tomorrow, she will get it don't worry." Layla signing off

"I can't believe she did that. I'm sorry AJ, you working so hard and she screwed it up." Lita signing off

"See you tomorrow, AJ." Kaitlyn signing off

AJ sighs and closes her laptop.

"Mickie, why would you do this? I just hope it is worth it, too bad John will suffer too."


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all of you for reviewing; especially DoubleDee068. Enjoy.

Chapter Ten

Punk and AJ

"Honey, are you ok?" Wrapping his hands around her

"Yeah just need to figure something out." Putting her head in his chest

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I can't tell you because it is part of the challenge." Bringing him closer

"AJ are you sure because you're happy when you talk about it? This... this isn't my baby happy." Rubbing her back

"Someone has to pay the consequences in the bad way."

"Who is it because you always joke about not suffering the consequences?"

"Can we not talk about this? I just want to be in your embrace, it calms me down."

"Okay, we have all day I just have one question." Smiling

"What is it?" Looking up at him

"Do I have to kiss any of the guys or anything embarrassing for my dare?"

"Oh right you're dare, I totally forgot to tell the girls. Thank you for reminding me." Giving him a peck

"Man, there goes my big mouth." Putting his head on her head

"Don't worry, since you remind me we will not go full out."

"I guess that's ok. Do you want to tell me what is bothering you now?" Looking into her eyes

"Not really, well not now anyways. I just need to calm down before Kait, Layla, and Lita come here for the meeting."

"Again, weren't you just chatting with them last night?"

"Yeah, but this meeting is special, it is about giving consequences."

"Oh seems important. My girl always prepared to not be pushed around. I love you." Kissing her

AJ having a big smile on her face with love in her eyes

"You always know how to make me feel special. Thank you for that and I love you too."

They just stand there holding each other until the doorbell rings.

"That must be them."

"Yeah it is." Getting out of his embrace "Well, I would love to stay in your arms and do other stuff..." Winking at him "...But I have to be at the meeting I set up."

"Now there's my evil princess." Kissing her again

"I'll miss you." Pulling him into a hug

"Of course you will I'm irresistible."

AJ laughing "Whatever makes my man happy."

"I'll miss you too, even more than the first time. Now you better go, I don't want them to knock down my door." Laughing a little

"Ok I'll see you later." Giving him a peck

AJ goes downstairs and opens the door

"Hey guys."

"Hey AJ." They all say

"Come on we have a lot to discuss."

They all walk to Layla's car and sees Punk in the window. They all wave their hands with AJ blowing a kiss to him. He waves back and catches her kiss."

"I am wondering if we could shop for the 'Hot outfit for a date and sleep' obstacle." Lita saying

"Since we are out, why not? The question is should we go shopping first or last." Kaitlyn asking

Layla looks at her rear-view mirror to see AJ looking out the window.

"AJ are you still upset about Mickie?"

"A little bit, Punk helps me calm down, but I still feel betrayed. I also feel bad for John."

"Why?"

"I know he always follows the rules, but Mickie always makes him bad."

"Well maybe we could not go full force on him." Kaitlyn rubbing her back

"Well that makes feel better. I think we should go shopping to take my mind off it."

"Sounds good, off we go to the mall." Layla saying

At the Mall

"Which store should we go in first?" Kaitlyn asking while looking at the directory

"Victoria Secret." They all reply and giggle

"Ok let's split up and fins a few, so we as a group can pick the right one." AJ saying getting excited

"Ok we will meet at the changing room in fifteen minutes." Lita saying

After fifteen minutes, they all are at the changing room except AJ.

"I found a bunch of hot sleeping outfits that will make Sheamus super speechless."

Looking around "Guys, where's AJ?"

"I don't know, maybe she is still looking for an outfit in her size."

"Maybe your right Layla, you guys stay here I'll look for her." Kaitlyn handing her clothes to her

Kaitlyn starts looking around and finds her in the perfume section.

"AJ, what are you doing here, we are all at the changing rooms?"

"Sorry Kait just lost track of time. Which perfume do you think Punk will like better; Lilac or lavender?" Giving her a small smile

"Well, didn't he go crazy for the scent of lavender, so get that one right?"

"He did, but he also said that he loves any scent on me." Still choosing

"AJ, are you sure you are ok?" Hugging her

"Yeah, maybe I should try the lilac this time." Putting the lavender box back "I am really fine Kait, but thanks for being here for me." Walking to the dressing rooms

Kaitlyn texts Punk while following AJ

_Punk, AJ is still a little upset, maybe you should do something special for her. You are the only who always makes her feel better, but don't break any rules ok. -Kaitlyn_

"There they are. Where were you AJ?"

"I was just at the perfume section Lita."

"Ah, well let's get this mini fashion show on the road."

Layla goes first with picking four different outfits.

"Layla that is the one; it's perfect." AJ saying

"Thanks, I really love this one, Lita you're next."

They choose the second outfit that Lita tried on and the first one from Kaitlyn.

"Ok chickbuster it's your turn."

AJ puts on her first outfit and comes out. The outfit is a white and black lace garter slip with stockings connected.

"AJ that looks gorgeous, he will be sweating you when you come out." Lita looking around it

"What's next?" Layla saying

AJ changes into a black flocked dot baby doll that shows off part of her stomach.

"Now we are talking, let's see the back." Layla motioning for her to turn around "I think that is the one, he will be drooling when you come out."

"You sure, I still have one more to try out." AJ touching the ends

"Ok, let's see that one and then we will decide."

AJ goes back in and puts on the third one; which is also her favourite one. She comes out with a little spin and poses.

"What do you think? This is my favourite form the three."

They are in awe with their hands covering their mouths. AJ looks at them with a weird look and also waves a hand in front of them.

"Hello, you guys listening to me." Still waving

Lita snaps out of it first "Sorry short stuff, we are just speechless. Now that is the most perfect outfit for you. You are definitely getting that. He is a lucky guy that he is the only guy to see you like this, don't you think guys?"

Layla snapping out now

"Yup absolutely, he might lose the challenge because he will not keep his hands off you. I am jealous that you find one that fits perfectly around your body."

"Sorry I have no words." Kaitlyn hugging her as the rest of the girls join in afterwards

"Thanks guys."

They continue hugging for a few moments until Kaitlyn looks at her watch.

"Oh we only have two hours until the mall closes."

"What, we still need our date outfit?" Lita freaking out

"Don't worry, we just pay for our outfits and rush to find our other outfit."

Review


	11. Chapter 11

Thank for all the reviews.

Chapter Eleven

"Ok we just split up so we have a better shot. We will meet at Layla's car when the mall closes."

"Great idea AJ, I'll go with Layla."

"That leaves you with me AJ. Chickbusters forever."

They all laugh and split. Layla and Lita start on the fourth floor going down while AJ and Kaitlyn stay on the first floor.

"Lita, do you think that it is fair to give consequences to both John and Mickie?" While looking at an outfit

"Of course, Mickie know the rules and John signed the contract. They know we can't have any passionate nights."

"How do we know they did that, maybe they just want to be by themselves?"

"What are you saying?"

"I think we over-reacted and they are going to pay for nothing."

"I get it, but why get a hotel if they are not planning to have sex?"

"I don't know that's a tough one. I just think we need more evidence than images of their empty house,"

"Well, we will speak to AJ before we actually enforce it."

"Okay."

"Have you found anything yet?" Kaitlyn asking her through the changing room door

"Not yet." Looking at her twitter "How much time do we still have?" Not noticing the time on her phone

"We have an hour and ten minutes." Coming out "What do you think?"

"Ummm..." Looking around it

"You don't like it?"

"Sorry Kait, I just want you to find a dress that will melt Sheamus."

"Melt Sheamus, what is he ice cream?'

"Yup, the vanilla kind and that dress will not."

They both laugh.

"Ok let's keep looking for the dress that will 'melt Sheamus'." Giggling a little

"Don't mock my saying, you know it's true."

"I didn't. What about you, which stores will you get your devilish outfit?"

"You think my sweet Punkie bear is the king of evil?"

"Yup, that is how he got you to date him. He uses his evil powers to make you all in love with him."

"He doesn't have evil powers. I love him because he's sweet, loveable, kind, and irresistible to touch. He always smells so good; I just want him close to me forever." Looking in a trance

"OMG, he is using his powers on you right now. AJ snap out of it, you have to stay away. Please don't let him win." Shaking her gently

"I got you Kait." Going back to normal

"AJ don't do that, you scared me." Holding her heart

"Sorry Kait, that's what you get for applying that my Punk is the devil."  
"I think you need to spend time away from him."

"Why?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you two are perfect for each other."

"Well thanks bestie, I knew you will find the light someday."

"Whatever, so what store?"

"How about the Bebe store?"

"Oh that is a great store."

"Ok we found the dresses, we just some accessories to go with it." Layla looking through their bags

"Of course, but we have to hurry we only have half an hour."

"Alright let's check Aldo first."

As they are about to walk into Aldo they see AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Hey guys, did you find your outfits?"

"Not really, nothing that is devilish enough." Nudging Kaitlyn

"Or enough to melt Sheamus" Nudging her back

They both giggle with Lita and Layla looking confuse

"Don't worry about it guys, what type of dresses did you buy?" AJ asking

"Well I go a strapless that goes to my knees for Kofi."

"And I got a dress that has a v-neck and touches the floor for Colt."

"I know it will look good on both of you."

"Good, they will be begging for us to end the challenge."

"That's good, well we better leave the mall; it will be closing in ten minutes."

"But you guys didn't find dresses, how are you going to do the obstacle?"

"Don't worry we will be ready." AJ and Kailtyn smirking

They head to Layla's car while talking about their next obstacle.

"Well I think they should choose what they want." AJ saying

"What?" They scream

"They have to choose between having a massage or a bubble bath."

"Oh I thought they get to choose/name the obstacle."

"They will never have that much power. They are still paying for soaking me with water balloons."

"Can we talk about this in front of a cheeseburger?" Layla saying

"No problem, where are we eating?" AJ asking

"How about T.G. I. Fridays? I have a huge craving for salmon." Kaitlyn rubbing her stomach

"T.G.I. Fridays it is." Lita programming the GPS

"So to make this clear, if they ask if you can join into the bath you say yes."

"I still don't know why we say yes." Kaitlyn with an eyebrow raise

"So we can tease them a bit to make them suffer."

"Wow, you thought of everything AJ." Lita giving her two thumbs up

"Guys we are here." Pulling into a parking spot

"Hi my name is Kyle. I'll be your server, what are you ladies drinking?"

"I will have a pepsi." AJ saying

"I will have a diet coke." Lita saying next

"I will just have the water." Kaitlyn pointing to free water on the table

"Me too, thanks." Lifting the free water

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order."

"So AJ, are you ok with talking about the consequences for Mickie and John." Kaitlyn asking

"Not quite, but it has to be done."

"Well, don't get mad at me, but I think we are over reacting."

"Why do you think that, Layla?"

"We really don't have proof that they broke the rules. They are just not in their house; they are in a hotel."

"You got a point." Drinking the free water "Ok we can hold off on the executing it, but we need a plan in case we do have proof."

"You are positive she broke the rules, even without proof."

"Yup because I haven't told you guys that I sort of heard them."

"Really when?"

"Well you remember when I called her to see where she was."

They nod

"Well, when Mickie answered I could hear John moaning a little."

"Maybe he is just sore from a workout." Layla questioning

"It could be, but Mickie's breathing got heavier as we talked. She also made a lame excuse that John can't read her writing."

"Well Mickie can sometimes have sloppy writing." Lita pointing out

"But I didn't tell you the worst part." All their intentions on AJ

"While I was driving I got another call from her."

"Then what happen." Lita asking

"I said hello, but all I good hear was moaning and heavy breathing. I thought they dialed by accident so I was about to hang up when..."

"Sorry for the wait, here are your drinks and are you ready to order?"

They all look at AJ if she is going to continue.

"Don't worry I'll continue later."

"Well I will have a Dragonfire Salmon." Kaitlyn closing the menu book

"I have a Tennesse BBQ pulled pork sandwich." Layla licking her lips

"I'll have a Jack Daniel's salmon." Lita pointing to it

"And I'll have the Balsamic-Glazed Chicken Caesar Platter." AJ closing the menu and giving it to him

"Excellent choice ladies, I'll be back with your food."

When he leaves they all look at AJ.  
"What?" Drinking her Pepsi

"Continue with your story, the reason you didn't hang up because."

There's a poll on my account on who you want to crack. Please vote on which one, thanks. Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Wow, I wonder why we haven't catch it sooner."

"Well Lita she doesn't really hang out with us. She's mostly with John when there's a hang out."

"I notice that, but we try to make her feel included."

"I know that is one of the reasons I called her to join the challenge. I didn't want her to feel left out because she didn't come."

"What did she say when you called to join?" Layla asking

"She was up to it and sounded excited. I guess I misjudge her excitement with ours."

"I don't get it, if she didn't want to join, why did she let John sign the contact?" Kaitlyn questioning

"That's the million dollar question. Maybe I should confront her and ask her."

"I think you should do it before the cheat day. I also think we should forget the consequences for them."

"I guess so, but what if she lies about breaking the rules. I can get over that we just called her because John's there, but not about having sex. I get that she did it because I have my moments that I wanted too."

"Yeah, we all have our moments, but it doesn't excuse her. She should have said something and not hide it." Lita rubbing her back

"You know I would have actually let them quit the challenge if they told me. I just still feel betrayed because I don't want anybody to left out."

"I know you do chicky, maybe we shouldn't do anything without proof."

"Or until you talk to her and John." Layla included

"I will txt her now because she needs to know the next obstacle."

AJ texts Mickie and a few minutes later, Mickie texts back.

Sure, what time and is it just us or are the girls coming. –Mickie

"She said yes and if it is just me." Showing them the text

"Do you want us with you? We will be there in a heartbeat if you want." Lita now hugging her

"Thanks, but I think it's better for me to just go. I think she will be overwhelmed or threaten if we all us ask."

_Tomorrow at noon and it is just us. It can be I get know each other better lunch. –AJ_

_Sure can't wait, I'll see you tomorrow and thanks for telling me the next obstacle. –Mickie_

_Of course, you are part of this challenge. Why wouldn't I tell you?" –AJ_

_I don't know well, see you tomorrow bye. –Mickie_

_Bye. –AJ_

"Tomorrow at noon we are going to meet."

"Just call any of us if you need back up. We will never be too busy or occupied for you." Kaitlyn rubbing her hands

"Thanks guys, but if she lies we will give her the consequences ok. There is no other reason to not to, you guys got that." A little pissed

"Ok, maybe we should go home now, check please." Kaitlyn raising her hand

"We are here AJ." Layla putting it in park with AJ looking out the window

"AJ. AJ. AJ, we're here." Kaitlyn patting her back

Snapping out of her thoughts "Oh thanks Layla." Getting out of the car

"Is Punk home?" Lita seeing there is no lights inside

"Yea, why?" looking confuse

"There are no lights and I know that he's not sleeping."

"I know he's a vampire that doesn't burn." Kaitlyn saying while they all laugh

"Maybe he is in the bathroom. You can't see the light from here."

"Ok, just to be sure we will wait here. If you don't open a light in ten minutes, we will assume he is sucking your blood." They giggle

"Guys stop. If he does you know I will love it because he will be mine forever."

They all fake gag while AJ goes inside their house

"Punk baby, where are you?" Putting her jacket down and feeling around

"Honey you're home."

"Yea I am, why are the lights closed?" Still not seeing him

"Oh it is for my surprise for you. You seem so down earlier, so I want to plan something special for you."

AJ feels someone wrap their arms around her and starts kissing her neck.

"Are you going to suck my blood?" Giggling

Punk stops "What suck your blood?"

"The girls think you're a vampire and going to suck my blood. I'm supposed to open a light before ten minutes to prove you're out."

"Really, well I don't suck blood. I suck something much sweeter." Saying it in his sexy voice

"Well... well my personal vampire that doesn't kill me, that's a first." Turning around and looking into his eyes

"Of course, yours and always will be forever." Bringing her to the dining room

"Sweetheart, turn around."

AJ starts turning around to see a candle light dinner with a violinist ready to play.

"Punk... when... what... why did you do this?" Covering her mouth in awe

"I said that I plan something special for you and this is phrase one." Holding her and putting his head on her shoulder

"Phrase one, how many phrases are there?" Laying back into him more

"I can't tell, you have to wait until it happens." Holding her tighter

"Using my words against me well played." Turning around

"Yup, that is why I'm the best in... your world." Pecking her as she giggles

"Come on let's eats, I don't my hand work to go to waste." Escorting her to her seat

Punk tries to let go, but AJ won't let him.

"AJ I just going to be a few meters away from you." Trying again to let go

"That's a few meters too far, I want to eat my dinner while I'm on your lap." Pouting

"Which actually means, please feed me baby." Pulling her to stand up

"Of course, but we take turns feeding each other. Isn't that more romantic than eating separately."

"Whatever my princess wants she gets." Pulling her into his lap

"This smells and taste really good, I didn't know that vampires can cook incredible meals." Chewing the food

"Oh we do, but if you keep pushing that vampire line I might have to suck you and lose the challenge."

"It's called controlling your urges. Please win, I want you to get the reward and trust me you're going to love it." Smiling bright

"Ok but it's hard. I'm so close to my breaking point." Rubbing his nose on her shoulder

"That's the point and it's going to get harder." Feeding him

"Harder, I'm already hard right now." Feeding her

AJ feels herself getting wet "Well I hope this can last until the end." Kissing him and roaming his body

Punk moaning and trying to deepen it while AJ trying hard to not let him take control.

"Well does that convince you to wait and win this challenge?" Breathing heavily and getting off him

"Definitely, but I think I need to stand up and walk a little. With that said, it means dancing with my baby."

Punk leads her to their backyard that is decorated with lights. Punk signals the violinist to and they start dancing. They need to say any words, just the comfort of being in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all the reviews and all you who favourite/follow this story. I appreciate all of it. Enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen

"Good morning princess, how are you feeling?"

"Fantastic, I always am when I am with you." Snuggling into him

"Are you sure? The last time you told me that, Kaitlyn text me that you aren't." Kissing her shoulder

"She did. Well, what she said is true then." Looking into his eyes

"What did she say now?" Rolling his eyes

"She said that we are perfect for each other, but before..." Bringing him closer

"Before what?" Rubbing her arm

"She said you're using your evil powers to make me fall in love with you."

"Typical, Kaitlyn always putting me down or think I put something in you to make you love me. AJ, the only reason I put up with her is because she's protective of my princess." Starts kissing her neck

"And I'm glad because you two are very important to me. I know I can't live without **both** you guys."

"And we can't live without you either baby." Pulling her closer "Do you need to do anything today, any meetings?

"Well..." Putting her head in his chest

"AJ no, what is it this time? Why can't the other girls do it?"

"Well, we found... I found out that one of us broke the rules and I am going to confront her."

"Why do you have to do it today? After last night, I want to stay in bed with you all day." Snuggling into her

"I would love that, but I already text her that we are meeting at noon today." Sighing

"Well ok, you get a pass, but tomorrow no matter what, you are mine for the whole day." Winking at her

"Ok deal, but now I need to get ready." Pulling out of his embrace

"Nope, you still have three hours, so you are mine until then." Pulling her back

"Punk stop, I have to get ready."

Punk smirks and looks at her having the look that he is about to tickle her.

"Don't even dare." Seeing his face

"You can't stop me, so stop fighting it." Getting closer

AJs tarts running away from him

"Oh you want to do it the hard way." Running after her

"This is the smart way; it's only hard for you."

"And why is that sweetheart?" Crossing his arms

"Because you know you can't catch me." Sticking her tongue out

"Oh, you're getting it now and even your bestie can't come to save you." Smirking

"Oh we will see about that."

Punk catches her several times, but she gets out of it before he could do anything."

"See I know you couldn't catch me."

"I could, but I want my princess to believe that she is better. Now get ready for your Punkie bear to catch you."

Punk runs to her, but she goes into the bathroom.

"Hey, no fair." Banging on the door

"Too smart for you, you might as well give up." Giggling

"Don't worry about me; you are the one that has a meeting today. That means you have to come out some time." Smirking

_He's right. _

"I still have two more hours, are you sure you can wait that long?"

"Oh honey, I have all day."

_What am I going to do; I have to meet Mickie at noon. I'll pretend to shower and get my clothes when he thinks I'm taking one._

"Punky, I am going to shower, so it might be a while before I come out."

"No problem I'll still be here." Stomach growls "Honey, I am going to eat an apple and I'll be back." Pretends to go downstairs, but hides in the guest room

AJ waits a while and listens through the door. She hears nothing, so she takes a breath and walks out of the bathroom slowly. She gets her clothes and runs to the bathroom door. Punk watches her go and come back.

"Phew. Ok, just shower and get dressed before he comes back."

As she about to open the door, Punk comes from behind her.

"I've got you." He whispers in her ear

AJ stands there stiff, unable to move inside the bathroom

"Now it is time for your consequences." Picking her up and bringing her to their bed

She is still a little shocked, but tries to get away

"Sorry not today princess, you're my damsel in distress today."

"Please let me go Punk, I have a meeting." Playing along

"Don't worry I'll be done before your meeting." Kissing her

She is kissing back, but then he starts tickling her. She bursts out laughing.

"Oh not I'm trapped. Please, someone help me, the tickle monster has me."

"No one will save you. You must persuade the master only to stop."

"Oh that's easy."

"Really, do tell the queen of persuasion."

"No telling, showing is better."

She brings him down for a kiss. She starts roaming his body making sure to pay extra attention to his thigh. He tries to keep tickling her, but it's hard because it feels so good. She let's go and pushes him off her.

"Now that is how it's done." Walks to the bathroom

_Damn it, she's good. When this challenge is over she'll get it big time, I promise._

"Princess, are you sure you don't need help getting yourself clean?" Calling out

"We won't be getting clean if you join me. You know we will be too busy getting dirty if you know what I mean."

Punk feels himself getting hard.

_Yup just sixteen more days and she'll be mine forever_

AJ comes out of the bathroom all ready and looking for Punk. She sees him in their bedroom changing.

"Hey hot stuff, why are you changing?"

"Oh nothing, those clothes are just wet and sticky" Winking at her

AJ feels herself getting wet "Well, when I come back home you will have a surprise. I'll see you later hot stuff." Kissing her cheek

"Wait." AJ stopping "Take this for a thank you and re-assurance to never be un-happy again." Kissing her hard

"I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later for your surprise mister."

AJ pulls into the Starbucks and sighs

"Let's get this over with."

As she gets out of the car, she gets a text from Mickie.

_I'll be a little late. –Mickie_

"Great, I guess she's at their hotel with John breaking the rules."

_Ok, I'll see you when you get here. –AJ_

She orders her usual drink and while she is waiting she gets a text.

_Oh, you're already there –Mickie_

She gets her drink and texts back

_Yup. –AJ_

She turns around to looking for a table and sees...

Review


	14. Chapter 14

This a John and Mickie chapter before the meeting. There is also my first lemon coming up. Enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen

Mickie wakes up to John dresses and watching television

"Hey, why are you dressed?" Stretching

"I'm planning to take you on a date."

"Why, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, you were just tossing around a lot. I think we spend too much time here, so I'm taking you out."

"Ok, but I have to meet with AJ at Starbucks at noon." Getting out of bed

"Oh, you girls have a meeting, what is it about?"

"AJ said 'getting to know each other' and it is just her coming." Sitting on his lap

"Oh, well you better get dressed if you are going to make it." Kissing her

"Why you don't like my outfit, its reserve just for you." Winking

"Trust me I love this outfit, but no one out there will see you in this outfit." Bringing her closer

"Ok. You just sit tight and I'll be back in ten minutes." Running to the bathroom

"Really ten minutes, all I need is five." John calling out

"Babe, I don't think we are talking about the same thing." Calling back

"Oh my bad." Calling back

Mickie comes out changed and sits on his lap again.

"so where are we going?" Pecking him on the lips

"It's a surprise." Grabs his backpack and takes her hand

"Ooo... I love surprises." Grabs her purse

"I know you do, that's why I always do them."

They get to John's car and he starts driving.

"You are too good to me. If we were still inside the hotel I would thank you for it." Whispering the last part

"Mickie, you can't say those while I'm driving." Trying to focus

"Why not?" Smirking

"I can't concentrate with a hard-on and certain images in my head." Shaking his thoughts

"Sorry, I'll stop until we get to the place. I don't want us in an accident because of your urges." Giggling

"Very funny Mickie, you will pay for that later." Mickie is silent "What, no come back?"

"I do, but you said to stop, so I can't say it." Smiling

"Good. Oh no!" Having a shock expression

"What?" Looking confuse

"We're here." Pulling up to a park

"Yes, I don't have to behave because you're not driving." Getting out and doing a little dance

John puts his backpack on and gets the picnic basket from the trunk.

"Come on happy feet, we still need to walk to our date." Giggling and extending his hand

Mickie stops dancing and takes his hand. It took about ten minutes to get to their private area. It is full of flowers and trees with a little stream a few feet away.

"John, this is amazing, this is where out date is. Well, you sure know how to treat a girl to a date."

"Yeah, the guys and I always come here with their girlfriends to enjoy the smell and sounds."

"I can see why; this is romantic." Still in awe

While Mickie is looking around, John finds a picnic table and sets up. After he's finish, she goes behind her and puts his arms around her.

"Are you hungry sweetie?'

"A bit, why did you bring food?" Pulling him closer

"Of course, can't have a picnic without food." Putting his head on her shoulder

"Can we play in the stream afterwards?" Looking up at him

"We'll see if we have enough time." Pecking her on the lips

"Ok, let's eat."

John opens the containers that have two sandwiches and a salad.

"Well someone is eating healthy." Taking a sandwich

"I need to say it, so I can keep up with you." Taking the other sandwich

"Is that what I think that I think that means."

"Only half, the other half is your body. You can't have a fat, out of shape guy next to your hot body." Wrapping his arm around her

"Right."

They start eating the salad together while washing it down with lemonade. After fifteen, they finish and watch the scenery in each other's arms.

"Can we go play in the stream now?"

Looking at his watch "Yup, we still have an hour and a half until your meeting."

Mickie gets out of his embrace and runs to the stream

"Aren't you coming?" Looking back at him

"Yup." Running to her

They start looking at all the little fish while walking inside the water. After a few minutes, Mickie gets an idea; she splashes John. She acts all innocent when he turns around and looks at her.

"What, the fish did it?' Pointing at the water

"Really, the fish?" She nods and gets splashed "Don't look at me the fish did it." Giggling

They have a splash war until John grabs her and splashes her over and over again. Mickie gives up and gets out of the stream when he lets go.

"Look at me John, I'm soaked." Wringing out the extra water from her clothes

"Yup, but you never looked hotter." Winking at her

"Oh, I'm much hotter underneath you," Taking off his shirt

"Mic, I don't think we have time for this; it's eleven."

"Don't worry, we have tons of time." Kissing his neck

"You still have to drop me to hotel before you go." Moaning

"You can come with me and leave before she gets there."

"But... Mickie... you... we can't..."

Mickie covering his mouth "Don't worry we still have time." Pulling her shirt off

"Wait." Goes to the picnic basket and takes out a blanket. He lays it on the ground and lays it. "More comfortable don't you think."

"We could have done it on the picnic table, but oh well." Lays on top of him

They start kissing while taking off their remaining clothes. John puts a finger insider her and Mickie starts moaning while pulling his hair. While adding another finger in, John flips them over and he starts pumping them into her.

"John I'm almost close, faster." While moaning and feeling the heat through her body

John hears her plea and inserts another one while going faster

"I'm cuming. John! John!" Trying to savour it and hold it back

As Mickie is about to cum, John takes out his fingers and thrusts his member inside. She cums all over him and they moan together.

"That felt good to feel you cum all over me, but now it's my turn."

John starts thrusting into her slowly and smoothly.

"John, I need to you to go faster." Pulling his hips closer to signal him to go faster "Forget the lovely dovely part and pound into me."

John grants her wish, so he puts her legs on his shoulder and goes faster.

"Harder."

He grabs her lips and pound into her. They both cum at the same time.

"Mic, we better go; we have fourty-five minutes." Looking at his watch and putting his clothes on

"What, that only took fifteen minutes? My baby is fast and amazing." Getting upp and changing

"Yup, I had to because you have a meeting. Now come on we are going to be late." Packing their stuff

"Hold on, we still have fourty-five chill out." Trying to put her shirt on

"Mic, it took us ten minutes to get here from the car and about twenty minutes to get to your meeting."

"That leaves us with five minutes to make out." Going to John all love sick

"Yea, but we can use those minutes if there's traffic." Taking her hand and walking back to the car

He keeps looking at his watch, mumbling I still have time. I still have time. Mickie just keeps looking at out of the window thinking about earlier. As he pulls into the parking lot, he does a little dance after looking at his watch. They got there with five minutes to spare as Mickie just stares at him. She goes on top him and starts kissing him.

"Mickie you have a meeting." Pulling her off

"It's ok, I'll text her that I'm going to be late." Kissing her neck

"No you won't." Pulling her off

"Yes I will." Mickie taking her phone out and texting AJ while kissing him "There it's sent." Tossing her phone at the passenger seat

They continue kissing until AJ text back

"She's already there." Throwing it back

"Then there's no time." Holding her back

"Hold on." Texting AJ to clarify that she is there. "She is, please just one more time; a quickie before I go."

"No."

Mickie grinds against his member

"Okay, hurry up and get to the back.

Review


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen

April turns around and sees Layla and Kofi.

"What are you doing here guys?" Looking confuse

"AJ we need to tell you something." Looking at each other

"What is it? I don't know how much time until Mickie gets here."

"Mickie isn't here yet, it's almost 12:15." Layla looking at Kofi's watch

"I know, she text me that she's going to be a little late." Rolling her eyes

"Oh well, I think we have the reason that she is late." Layla holding his hand for support

"Do you?" With an eyebrow raised

"Yea."

"The reason is..."

"You really need to get in there; you are almost fifteen minutes late." John controlling his breathing

"Ok. Thank you for the date. I'll text you when we're done." Getting dress and kissing him

"Mickie, you're always welcome and call me, don't text." Getting dress too

"Why?"

"When I get home I will fall asleep. I'm worn out."

"Me too, but I still have this meeting." Pouting

"Yup, now go on." Opening her door

"Thank you, I'll see you later." Pecking him

"See you later."

"That is the reason she is late." Layla breathing out

"Well, of course you didn't get any proof."

"Actually..." Both smirking

AJ sees Mickie through the window

"Mickie is here."

"Oh shoot, ok we'll tell you later." Rushing out the door

AJ gets up when she sees Mickie at the door

"Hey Mickie, how are you?" Sipping her coffee

"Worn out a bit, but all in all I'm good, how about you?" Ordering her drink

"I'm fantastic." With a fake smile

"Oh, why is that?"

"I was upset yesterday and Punk set up a candle light dinner for us." Smiling at the thought

"Sounds romantic, John took me on this romantic date earlier. Thank you. That is why I was late." Grabbing her drink

"Oh that's why and John is so sweet." Giving her another smile

"Yea he is. It's been hard to not have sex with him."

"I bet." AJ mumbles

"What?"

"Nothing, I found a table while I was waiting for you. Come on, it's over there."

"That was close, she almost saw us." Layla wiping her forehead

"I know, good think AJ spotted her." Getting into his car

"Kofi?" Looking inside the car behind them

"Yeah, Layla bunny." Smirking

"Stop it." Blushing a bit "Isn't that John in the car behind us."

Kofi looking at his rear-view mirror "Yeah it is, I guess he dropped off Mickie."

"He looks like he's sleeping." Moving closer

"Yeah, let's wake him up." Getting out of the car

"Ok, on the count of three."

"One... Two... Three."

They yell his name at his window. John wakes up with heavy breathing.

"Hey guys, why did you do that for?"

"No reason, Layla just thought it would be funny." Laughing

"Hey! It was your idea you can't lay the blame on me." Crossing her arms

"Anyways, why are sleeping in your car? Did Mickie kick your big butt out of the house?" Giggling

"No, I'm just tired." Yawning

"And why is that?" Nudging Layla

John perk up, looking around "Ummm... Mickie was tossing all night and I didn't get any sleep."

_Yeah that's it._

"Oh that sucks. Layla covers most of the bed, so I have to sleep like a stick." Giggling

Layla smacks his arm and giving him an angry look while John is laughing.

"Well I should go back home and sleep."

"Ok, see you another time." Both waving at him

"Bye."

As soon as he leaves, Layla starts running to the car.

"Layla!" Running after her

Layla gets in the car and starts tearing up with Kofi beside her

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Holding her

"Nothing, let's just go home." Rubbing her head on his chest

"Those are not nothing tears, tell me what's wrong." Rubbing her hair

"Kofi... Kofi I feel... I feel like an idiot... I feel used." Hiccupping

"Why? Why do you feel that way?" Freaking out " Layla tell me why do you feel like that?"

"Now I know how AJ feels." Holding him closer

Kofi getting scared "Layla." Looking into her eyes "Tell me what's going on, you're scaring me." Rubbing away the tears

"Well..." Trying to calm down "... AJ told us that Mickie is cheating."

"Ok go on." Rubbing her back

"I didn't really believe her because she didn't have proof. I thought it was just a coincidence, Kofi." Breathing heavily

"Ok. Ok, calm down." Bringing her in again

"I give them the benefit of the doubt." Looking into his eyes

"I know because it's who you are."

"My doubts made them not go through with the consequences for them." Sighing

"Consequences, what consequences?" Giving her a quizzical look

"Remember when a team breaks the rules; they have to deal with the consequences."

"Yeah I remember. Did you figure out the consequences for them?"

"No, we didn't come with any until we have proof or until..." Sighing again

"Until what?"

"... If Mickie lies to her." Crying

"So is what that hang out is about?" Layla nods "If Mickie doesn't tell her the true, they will suffer the consequences." Layla nods again "Well good, they deserve it." Her eyes go wide "What they do. They know the rules and John signed the contact. There... there is no reason to do it and to lie about it. That's... that's..." Getting angry

"Kofi please, please calm down. Let's just get home and wait for AJ to call when she is finished." Rubbing his arm

"Ok, but I want to know or be a part of the consequences." Turning the ignition on

"I will tell AJ and see what she says."

"Thanks."

They pull out and head home.

AJ looking at her watch "Oh, did you know we've been talking for three hours?"

"Really, wow. I can't believe it's 3:15, that's a lot of catching up."

"Yeah, it seems like I know you my whole life now."

Mickie starts laughing "Me too."

"Come on I'll drop you home." Standing up

Stops laughing "AJ its ok, I'll call John to pick me up."

"Why? I'm right here and it will take him about twenty minutes to get here."

"No, only ten minutes."

"Really, wow he drives fast."

"What?"

"He drives fast, taking only ten minutes to get here from home."

"Oh he's... he's not home." Panicking

"Where is he?" Crossing her arms

"Well... well, he didn't know when this would end, so he went to do something around the area." Having a small smile

"Ok then, I'll see later then." Walking out the door

"Yup, see ya."

Mickie calls John and tells her to pick her up. As AJ gets into her, she gets a phone call.

_Hey._

_He is on his way._

__Sorry if you were expecting the full meeting with AJ and Mickie. I will write the full meeting in the next couple of chapters, don't worry.

Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the wait for the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen

"Baby I'm home." Dropping her keys on the kitchen table

"Honey you're home." Coming downstairs just in his shorts

"Yup." Smelling him "Mmmm... my baby smells good."

"Well I just finished showering when you entered. How was your hang out?"

"Good, I just wish that it had gone better." Sighing

"Why, you didn't confront her about it?"

"I didn't really blame her I just went with the flow."

"So you were suttle."

"Yeah." Looking into his eyes "Punky, sometimes my caring nature gets me hurt."

"Why do you think that? Did someone hurt you, I'll beat them up for hurting my princess?" Getting pissed

"Punk, its ok I'll take care of it. I am more angry than hurt right now." Rubbing her hands on his chest to calm down

"So someone did hurt you, who is it?" Looking into her eyes

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm going to change and then start dinner." Starts walking upstairs

"AJ please tell me, you know this will bug me until you tell me."

"I know it will, but I can't tell you right now." Peeking him on the lips

"I just worry about you. You haven't been like yourself since after webcamming with the girls. I can't stand you being like this, I love you too much. Please, just a bit, so I'm not always worried about you." Pouting

AJ starts getting teary "Punk, why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Moving closer

"Be so sweet and loveable to me, even though I keep secrets from you." Wiping her tears

"AJ, no man should see his everything unhappy or any girl for that matter." Wiping more of her tears

"What if they deserve it?" Looking away

"What do you mean?" Raising an eyebrow

"Well... Remember I told you someone broke the rules." Sitting down

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, she lied to my face that... that she didn't do it!" Breathing out

"Wow, who is this person and depending on what she did?" Looking into her eyes

"It is big, probably the biggest rule in the challenge."

"You mean." Shock expression

AJ nods her head

"Wow, that's wrong. Did you come up with the consequences for them?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"We needed proof and I gave her the chance to come out, but she didn't."

"I can't believe her, by the way who is she?"

"Umm..." Running to their bedroom

"Hey!"

Punk starts to run after her, but the phone rings.

_Hello._

_Hey Punk, is AJ back with her hangout with Mickie?"_

_Yeah, how did you know about it?_

_We were with her when she text her, can I speak to her?_

_Sure_

"AJ, Layla is on the phone." Calling out

_Layla, is Mickie why AJ has been unhappy this past few days?_

_Umm..._

_Layla please tell me, I'm worried about her._

_She didn't tell you that hangout was with Mickie, did she?_

_Nope, she just said one of you broke the rules._

_Oh well, I just talk to her tomorrow._

_Why? She'll be another minute._

_Trust me it can wait. Tell her I'll show her the proof tomorrow._

_Actually, you can't tomorrow._

_Why?_

_She promised me it's just us tomorrow and no one else, sorry._

_That's ok; I know she really needs that. I'll show her after that._

_Thanks._

_Have fun, but not too much fun_

_Don't worry, bye._

_Bye._

AJ comes downstairs with her PJs on. She sees Punk hanging up the phone.

"Why did you hang out the phone?"

"You're too slow, she got bored of waiting."Chuckling

"Punk that was an important call. She... she was going to say when I can pick up the proof." Gasping on what she said

"Layla knows that Mickie and John broke the biggest rule."

"Yea, wait what? How do you know that it is Mickie and John?"

"Layla asked me if you were home from your hang out with Mickie. Why didn't you tell me that it is her?" Crossing his arms

"I don't know. I just..." Looking down

"AJ."

"I didn't want you to beat up John because they are the reason I was hurt. I need to give them a chance to tell me." Breathing out

"You're right; I would have beaten up John." Moving closer to her

"I know you would because you love me so much." Tearing up

"I do, but if you told me what you said right now." Sighing "I would probably have stop myself." Bringing her in

"Really, would do that for me?" Looking into his eyes

"I would do anything for you." Kissing her lips "Now, how did Layla get the proof?"

"That is a long story." Bringing him to the couch

"I'm not going anywhere." Putting her on his lap

_Flashback_

_"Kofi, where are we going?"_

_"Lay, you remember the place we went before with the guys?"_

_"You mean the park with the stream and flowers."_

_"Yup."_

_"We are going there; that place is so romantic."_

_"I know, I want to walk down the stream with my Layla bunny." Smiling_

_"Kofi, if I'm your Layla bunny, you're my tropical bunny." Giggling_

_"Ok, seems fair enough."_

_They get out of their car and head to the stream for their walk._

_"Tropical bunny, do you hear that?"_

_"No I don't my Layla bunny." Pulling her closer_

_"I hear moaning and John's name." Looking around and listening closely_

_"What? Why would you hear that?" Looking confuse_

_"Listen."_

_Kofi listens and hears John's name._

_"I hear it; I guess he had the same idea to come here."_

_"I don't think that's it, maybe Mickie is trying to find him."_

_"That could be, let's figure out."_

_They get to the end of the stream and sees John on top of Mickie naked._

_"OMG, Lay don't look." Covering her eyes_

_They hear moaning and the calling of each other's name._

_"I need to have my brain washed." Taking his hands off Layla and rubbing his eyes_

_Layla takes a picture with her phone._

_"Lay, why did you take a picture of that?"_

_"I need proof to show the first, especially AJ."_

_"I still don't understand why?"_

_"I tell you late, but now we have to leave before they see us."_

_"So where are we going?" Getting into their car_

_"We are going to AJ to tell her."_

_"Ok, where is she?"_

_"She is probably at Starbucks for her hangout with Mickie."_

_"With Mickie, but she, what time is the hangout?"_

_"Twelve."_

_"I don't think she'll be able to make it with what we saw." Shaking his head_

_"That is why we need to tell AJ."_

_They pull up to Starbucks and see that she is not there yet._

_"She's not here." Looking around_

_"Don't worry, it's only 11:45, she still have fifteen minutes."_

_AJ walks in and orders her drink._

_"There she is." Pointing to the cashier counter_

_AJ grabs her drink and sees them._

_End of flashback_

"So Kofi knows about this too?"

"He didn't before, but I know he knows about John and Mickie of course. I just don't know if Layla told him the whole story."

"The whole story, there's more?"

"Yea, Kaitlyn and I figure out that she was lying about them being at their house, but weren't. We told Lita and Layla, so we talk about the consequences."

"So did you?"

"We didn't because Layla talk to us about having proof and give them the benefit of the doubt."

"So that's why you had a hangout with Mickie?"

"Yup, oh Layla must been really upset. I have to call her to see if she's ok." Rushing to the phone

"AJ, why? I bet she's fine, Kofi is there to make her feel better." Putting his arms around her

"I just want to check. It was her idea to wait and then she found out its true. I just want to hear for myself ok. Please." Pouting

"Ok, I can't say no to you when you pout like that. You just remember the surprise you told me earlier and the 'us' day tomorrow." Walking to the couch

"Of course, I didn't forget. I love you." Dialing Layla's number

"I love you too."

After fifteen minutes, AJ hangs up the phone and walks to Punk. She sits on his lap with her arms around his neck.

"Is she ok?" Wrapping his arms around her waist

"She still feels betrayed, but she's good. Kofi is helping her and comforting her. She also told me that she will send the picture to me."

"Gross. I don't want you to see it until you need to." Looking into her eyes

"Why ?"

"I don't want you to see anyone especially any guy naked." Bringing her closer

"I see you naked before, in real life and in my dreams." Smirking

Punk starts blushing "Well that's different."

"How?"

"Well, I'm your everything, we share everything together, including our nakedness."

"Ah I see." Giggling

"What?"

"I love when you're jealous." Pinching his cheek

"Jealous of him, never because I have the best girl in this challenge."

AJ blushing "Stop it. You're jealous because he's getting some and you're not."

"That's the point of the challenge, to not get any for twenty-five days."

"Whatever you say, jelly boy."

"Now it is time for your surprise, do you want a bubble bath or a massage?"

Review


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy. I updated this chapter with the couple names. I hope there is no confusion when I write about the next couple. Thank you to DoubleDee068 for pointing it out.

Chapter Seventeen

"So bubble bath or a massage?" Rubbing his chest

"Can I ask two questions?"

"Shoot."

"The massage, do I give you a massage too?" Smirking

"You would like that, would you?"

"You know I would." Kissing her

"Sorry, I am the only one giving the massages." Kissing him back

"Darn, ok next for the bubble bat, will you be joining me?"

"Hmmm..." Pondering

"AJ." Rubbing her arms

"Wait, I'm thinking."

"I know you're a tense, making me wait long for an answer."

"A tease, well I learn from the best Mr. King of tease."

"The King of the tease, I like that especially in bed." Smiling

"Punk, fine I'll be in the bath with you. Trust me you will eat your words. You'll be begging me to not stay in the bath. Wait, you still have to choose."

"Well, can I have both?"

"Nope, now choose one before you get neither." Crossing her arms

"Ok I'll choose the bubble bath. Now come on." Carrying her to their bedroom

"Honey, we didn't eat dinner yet."

"You're my dinner and desert." Smirking while climbing the stairs

"Punk stop, can you put me down? I need to get the special bubble bath I brought for you."

"You have a special bubble for me."

"Yup, now let me go."

"I'll meet you in the bathtub," Kissing her

"Ok."

Kaitlyn and Sheamus

"Kait, are you joining me or what?" Sitting in the bathtub

"I'm coming, but you have to close your eyes."

"Ok fine, but why? I have seen you naked before?"

"Please, just do it."

"Ok." Closing his eyes

Kaitlyn gets in and sits in front of Sheamus.

"Ok, you can open them."

"Finally." Opening his eyes "What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing, just finding the right outfits." Giggling

"Right outfit, why do you..." Feeling her body "You're not naked are you?"

"Nope."

"I'm naked."

"I know, I can feel you rubbing against me when I got in."

"I thought when you said you will join me, that we both me naked."

"You assume that, I never said that we had too."

"Fine, I'm going to put some shorts on." Going out of the tub

"Sorry, can't you are staying here." Pulling him back

"It's not fair you have clothes and I don't." Pouting

"Too bad, now come here." Kissing him

Kofi and Layla

"Baby, you're so tense."Rubbing Kofi's back

"With everything going on, how can't I be?" Sighing

"You don't have to worry about that, us girls have it covered." Kissing his back

"Speaking of that, did you ask AJ if I can be part of the consequences?" Moaning a little "That feels so good, you know how to use your hands, Lay."

"Oh you've haven't seen nothing yet, but you have to wait until after the challenge is done."

"Man, sometimes I wish this challenge was over, so I can do things with my sexy Layla bunny." Turning around

"I know, but we have fifteen more days after tonight. You have to hold it because we will not be like John and Mickie. AJ said she will think about it and I think maybe Punk will be joining you too."

"Why do you say that?" Rubbing her legs

"I ask him if AJ was back from the hangout with Mickie to show her the proof."

"And he didn't know any of that."

"Nope he didn't, he'll put it together and ask AJ. She will probably tell him mostly everything." Layla on his chest

"Yup, that is likely what will happen." Rubbing her back

"Enough of this drama, you are suppose to be relaxing while I give you a massage. Now on your back or else you will face my trouble paradise."

Kofi starts laughing "Whatever you say Miss flawless."

Layla continues her massage with kisses in between.

Colt and Lita

"Where were you earlier?" Colt wrapping his arms around her

"I did something for AJ." Getting a wash cloth and rubbing his chest

"Oh, how is she, you said she wasn't herself." Pecking her

"AJ is fine, just a little hurt. Your best friend is making her feel much better."

"Of course he is. I never have seen him so happy when he is with her. She brings out the nice out of him while he brings out the mean in her."

"I know, she stands up for herself more now and doesn't let other people push her around. They are perfect for each other."

"That is the only thing Punk and I actually strongly agree on. He doesn't like to talk about his personal life, but he loves talking about her." Laughing a bit

"Ok enough about them, let's wash your body."

"I thought you are." Looking down

"I got distracted now no funny business." Rubbing his shoulders

"You mean is." Kissing her neck "Or this." Roaming her body

"Colt stop, remember you are exposes and I'm not." Trying to concentrate

"Oh, we can fix that." Trying to reach her string

"Now none of that, I'll like to see you try when you are moaning." Rubbing her body on his member

"Damn it, fine you win. Now stop before I explode and we are laying in my cum."

"Gross, ok I'm stopping. I don't want it on me, I want it in me." Having a sly smile

"Oh do you now."

"Yup, but we have to wait until after the challenge. We are not breaking the rules, it will hurt AJ."Laying on his chest

"Someone broke the rules and that is why she was hurt?"

"Ummm..." Looking around "Lita."

"I don't know if I can say."

"So someone did, who did and which one?"

Review


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. The beginning italics are Punk's thoughts and the bold italics is what AJ is mumbling. Enjoy.

Chapter Eighteen

Punk starts waking up feeling relaxed and refresh. He tries to move, but feels trapped with AJ's head on his chest. He doesn't want to wake her, so he lays there watching her sleep.

_She is so beautiful. What did I do to deserve her?_

AJ snuggles into him deeper with a smile of her face.

_I have her all to myself today, what should we do? Maybe, I will cook breakfast for us in bed. After that, I guess we will go with the flow._

AJ starts mumbling in her sleep.

_I wonder what she dreaming about._

AJ mumbles his name and sexy at the same sentence.

_Ah! She is dreaming about me._

**_"I want you, I want you know. Please, I want to feel your sexy body underneath my hands."_**

"I want you too, all of you forever. I get hard even though you are just looking at me." Whispering it in her ear

**_"Forever, now I want you inside me, I want you to make love to me slowly and passionately. I want this to last forever." Rubbing her leg with his leg_**

Punk starts getting hard as he hears her mumbling about them making love.

"Don't worry, we have all day." Whispering again

AJ continues mumbling and starts moaning. He feels her getting wetter when her underwear rubs against his leg.

_Come one, you need to control your urges. You see how breaking that rule will hurt her when they did it. You will not do that to her._

Punk starts rubbing his member through his shorts for some relief. He feels her moving around and closes his eyes, so it seems like he is sleeping.

"Morning baby." Rubbing his arm

"Morning princess." Rubbing her arm

"Did you like your bubble bath?"

"Yup I did. How did you sleep?" Pecking her

"Fantastic. I had the most incredible dream." Looking up at him

"Oh, what's it about?" Trying to keep a straight face

"I can't tell you because it involves you." Looking away

"So?"

"So, it's my dream and I get to choose if I want to share them." Crossing her arms

"Ok. Ok. You don't have to tell me. Uncross those arms and continue to cuddle with your Punkybear." Opening his arms

"You must be in a good mood because you never like it when I call you that."

"Why wouldn't I be in a good mood? I have my girl with me all day with no interruptions and I'm going to shoulder her with affection." Holding her close as he possible can

"Wow really good mood, so what are we doing today?" Tracing his tattoos

"How about starting with me making breakfast and then letting the rest of the day flow?" Looking down at her

"Sounds like a plan." Getting out of his embrace

"Where are you going?" Shivering with the lack of heat

"I need to go the bathroom."

"Ok I'll start cooking breakfast, meet me down there when you're done." Calling out

"Ok see you there." Calling back

* * *

AJ sighs after flushing the toilet.

"Ahh that felt good, I've been holding that since I woke up. Curse him in his warm body."

She pulls her underwear up and feels it's wet.

"Oh oh, I hope he didn't hear me and feel me when I was rubbing next to him." Panicking

"What if he heard me say to make love to me forever? Wait, he was sleeping when I woke up, I'm sure it's fine."

* * *

Punk finishes cooking the bacon and starts cooking the eggs. He feels small arms around his waist and a head on his back.

"I miss you."

"Really, it's only been ten minutes. Wow, that dream is really making you happy." Smiling

"So I have to not see you for a day or a few hours to say that." Unlocking her arms

"That is not the problem. I miss you every time you are not by my side, even though it's been a minute. All I'm saying is that you are back to the AJ before the webcamming."

"You think so."

"I know so and I think that dream got you there. You were so sad and hurt before today. I felt helpless that I couldn't personally make it better, but the dream did." Mixing the eggs

"Punk, I'm sorry." Sitting down on a stool

Punk looking back at her with her hands in her lap and a sad face.

"Oh no. No. No." Turning off the stove

"AJ honey, please don't be sad. Come on. Man, my stupid words, you were back to yourself and I ruined it, great job Punk. Great job."

He goes to grab the eggs when he feels arms around him. He turns around to see a big smile on her face.

"Thank you." Kissing his heart

"For what?" Circling his arms around her

"For not giving up on me until I am happy, no matter how long it takes. For trying to get along with Kaitlyn for me, even though she can be hard sometimes. For wanting to beat up anyone who hurts me. Also, for continue to love me unconditionally and for everything else." Tearing up a little

Punk just brings her in and holds her as tight as possible without suffocating her

"I love you with all my heart." Kissing her

"I love you too with all my heart, body and soul." Kissing back

"Come on, you get to sit on my lap while we are eating."

Punk sees the excitement in her face as he grabs the eggs and puts it beside the bacon.

* * *

"I'm so full, I can't move." Sitting on the couch holding her stomach

"Of course, you ate most of the bacon and half the eggs." Rubbing her back

"I couldn't help myself it smelled so good and tasted incredible." Licking her lips

"Why do you have to be a great cook? I'm going to have a huge gut if you keep cooking like that." Rubbing her stomach

"I don't know, I guess I'm the best at everything." Smirking

"You guess?" Looking at him

"Alright, I know I'm the best at everything."

"There it is, there is my sexy, hot, selfless, loveable jerk that is also the best in my world." Sitting on his lap

"Well thank you, my cute, kissable, caring, beautiful princess." Pecking her with each word "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't want to do anything, I'm too stuffed."

"Oh my poor princess, how about we walk around the city?" Smiling and lifting her up

"That sounds good, so I can lose some of this weight." Grabbing some of her stomach skin

Laughing "AJ, you don't have to lose that weight. I love you no matter what you look like, always remember that." Carrying her to their bedroom to get changed

* * *

"Punk look at those two people over there; they look so much in love."

"That is going to be us one day." Kissing her head

"You think so." Looking at him

"I know so because we will be together forever."

They keep walking until they cross a pond with ducks.

"Look at all the ducks, can I feed them?" Pulling him towards the pond

"Of course you can."

"You have bread right." Getting excited

"Why would you assume I have bread?" Crossing his arms

"You suggested walking around the city, which you also know that I can't pass a pond of ducks without feeding them."

"Ok, but why did you ask to feed them?"

"I gave you a choice to say no, but you said yes."

"I said yes because you would be upset that you didn't."

"Correct. Now where is the bread?" Putting her hand out

"I don't have any." Searching his pockets

"I really don't have any." Looking at her trying to find bread

AJ pats his jacket and jeans to find the bread. As she goes inside his jacket, Punk stops her hands.

"Ahh, the bread is in there." Trying to get in

"No it's not." Blocking her attempts

"Then why are you stopping me?" Crossing her arms

"I just... I just... ok here, here's your bread. It's neatly shredded into small pieces in a small bag." Taking it out from his inside pocket

"Thank you, I love you." Taking the bad and feeding the ducks

"Yeah, yeah." Sitting on a bench watching her

They spend most of their day feeding the ducks and talking. AJ goes up to him when they reach the door and kisses him hard.

"Wow, what's that for?" As they come apart

"It's a thank you for letting me feed the ducks." Unlocking the door

"Really just for feeding the ducks." Rubbing his chin

"Also for this wonderful day. One of the best days in my life, well everyday with you is the best, but this is on top."

"It isn't over yet." Walking inside to grab a blanket

"It isn't?" Following him

"Nope, we are going to look at the stars until you fall asleep or get cold." Putting the blanker on their balcony

After a few hours of guessing constellations, they went to bed. As they are wrap in each other's arms AJ's phone rings.

_AJ, Punk we need you guys now._

_What's wrong Lay?_

_Kofi... Kofi is..._


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Nineteen

AJ, Punk, and Layla are at the hospital. AJ is holding Layla trying to calm her down while Punk is pacing.

"Honey, do you want to sit down next to me?"

"Sweetheart I can't. I can't sit still knowing my road wife is in there." Putting a hand down his face

"Ok." Rubbing Layla's back

"AJ, I can't believe that happen to him and we don't know who did it." Clenching his fist together

"Punk it will be ok, he will be ok. He is strong like his road husband."

"You think so?" Layla looking up at her

"Yes he will, trust me." Bringing her in "Maybe you should sleep a bit, I'll awake you up when the doctors came by."

"I can't. Every time I close my eyes, I see him on the floor with his head bleeding."

"Ok, but at least com with me to wash your face."

"Sure." Letting AJ help her up

"Punk, we are just going to the bathroom. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Thanks, but no thanks baby." Kissing her "I'll tell you if the doctor comes if you are not here."

"Thanks." Kissing him

"Yes, thank you Punk."

"You're welcome Layla and don't worry we will catch whoever did this." Smiling

Layla makes a small smile and let's AJ escort her to the bathroom. While AJ is washing Layla's face with paper towels, she asks her if they have any enemies.

"Lay, did you or Kofi have any enemies, anybody you pissed off?"

"Not that I know if." Drying her face

"Did you call Lita or Kaitlyn about Kofi?"

"No, after I called you, I didn't have a chance to call them with being there for him."

AJ starts remembering the call and the afterwards.

_Flashback_

_As they are wrap inside each other's arms, AJ's phone rings._

_"AJ, Punk, we need you guys." Sniffing_

_"What's wrong Lay?"_

_"Kofi... Kofi is in the hospital." Crying_

_"What?" Getting out of Punk's embrace_

_"I... I found him... on the kitchen floor. He... He was bleeding from his head. He... He also has some cuts on his body."_

_"Ok, you are at the hospital." Changing_

_"I am. AJ I'm scared, what if something bad happens?" Trying to calm down_

_"Nothing will happen. Punk and I will be there soon, just hold yourself together until we get there, ok." Throwing Punk's clothes to him_

_"Ok, but please hurry." Hanging up the phone_

_"AJ what is going on? What's wrong with Layla?" Getting dressed_

_"Punk, Kofi is in the hospital." Grabbing her purse_

_"What, what do you mean he's in the hospital?" Putting his phone and house keys in his pocket_

_"Layla found him on the kitchen floor bleeding. They're at the hospital now." Making sure she has everything_

_"Ok let's go." Pushing her out of the house_

_They get there in record time, passing two red lights. He drops AJ to the doors while he finds a parking spot._

_"Layla, Layla I'm here." Looking around_

_"AJ!" running to her and hugging her_

_"Layla it's ok, everything will be fine." Rubbing her back_

_"Thanks for coming, where's Punk." Looking behind her_

_"Parking the..."_

_"I'm here. I'm here Layla." While hugging her "How's Kofi?" Letting go of her_

_"They are doing some scans and closing the gash on his head."_

_"When can we see him?" Trying to calm down_

_"They said a hour and it's been fifteen minutes." Looking at the wall clock_

_"Ok we will wait here until Kofi is ok, won't we?" Looking at Punk _

_"Of course, we are never leaving my road-wife's side until he's better." Following them to the seats_

_End of flashback_

When AJ and Layla get back, Punk tells them that he is in his own room now.

"When did they tell you?" Rubbing Layla's arm

"Just five minutes ago. Layla you can go first, he probably wants to see his girl first." Putting an arm around her

"What about you guys?" Looking at both of them

"We will be just out the door waiting." Hugging AJ

"Punk is right he needs to see you are ok before seeing anybody else."

"Thanks guys." Hugging them before inside

Layla opens the door to see Kofi hooked up to a few wires. He is facing towards the window and doesn't know she entered.

"I want to be alone, nurse." Calling out

"Ok, but I'm not a nurse." Smiling

Kofi turns around slowly "Layla bunny is that you?"

"Yup, it certainly is Tropical bunny, how are you feeling?" Running his cheek

"I'm fine, just some cuts and bruises with a massive headache. Also, my throat is dry a bit."

"Oh my poor baby, I guess that's from the lost of blood from your head." Tearing up

"Yeah." Looking at her "Please don't cry, Lay. I'm going to be fine, nothing I can't handle. I had worst injuries than these before, remember." Bringing her to sit on the bed

Layla just nods "I know, but it doesn't get easier to see you like that."

"I know. How about you call one of the girls to stay with you? I can sometimes fall asleep out of nowhere. You need someone with you besides me." Sitting up and hugging her

"I called AJ and Punk; they are right out the door. They wanted me to come in first." Snuggling into him more

"How long have they been here?"

"Almost two hours." Looking at the wall clock

"Wow, well let's tell them they can enter." Letting go of her

Layla goes to the door and opens it with Punk and AJ falling on the floor.

"Somebody, I mean somebodies been eavesdropping." Crossing his arms

"We weren't we just... we were leaning on the door." Dusting the dirt off

"Right, thanks for coming and taking care of my Layla bunny." Kissing her hand

"Layla bunny." They say in unison

"What, I can't have a cute nickname like Punkie bear?" Staring at Punk

"Hey, you can't call me that, only AJ can." Crossing his arms

"I think it's cute and he is right no one calls him Punkie bear instead of me. Isn't that right Punkie bear?" Hugging him

"Right, so how you feeling man?"

"Good, just have a massive headache and my throat is dry." Coughing

Layla giving him an ice cube to suck on

"I know, bleeding from head is not fun, what happen?"

"Well, I got home from the gym and start making smoothies for us when I heard a noise. I thought it was from Layla, so I ignore it. I went to get the cups when all of a sudden something hit me hard on the head. I fell to the floor with my arm hitting the counter. I wasn't completely knocked out, but he punched me and uses a shard of glass from the cup to cut me."

"It was a guy that did this."

"Yup, from the built arms I saw when he was cutting me."

"How did he get in and why didn't Layla hear the glass break."

"I left the kitchen door open a bit to let in some cool air."

"I was in the shower singing, so I couldn't hear anything. I didn't know he was home until I found him."

"Ok, did you recognize the guy who attacked you?"

"No, he was wearing a mask. After he looked at me to see if I was unconscious, he called someone."

"You weren't unconscious when he called, right?" AJ asking

"I was after he said the job is done and I got it."

"What did he get and who was on the phone?"

"I don't remember, hold on for a minute." Trying to concentrate

Layla starts rubbing his back to help him be calm and think.

"OMG." Gasping

"What is it?"

They all move closer to him

"He said a name after saying 'I got it.'"

"Who's name?"

"It's..."

Review.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter; I enjoy all of them. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty

"It's Mickie; he said Mickie's name."

"What?" Layla and AJ say in unison

"Why would Mickie want to hurt you, unless..." Punk starts saying

"Unless she knows I have proof of them breaking the rules." Layla saying while pacing around

"Lay, come on sit down." Kofi waving his arm

"No I can't. I cause this; Kofi is in the hospital because of me." Tearing up

"Layla stop, I don't know for sure until we check out what they took." Punk trying to calm her down

"He's right. Now come here, I don't want you to worry okay." Waving her to come over again

"What if it's true and he goes after AJ or the rest of the girls?" Shaking in Kofi's arms

"Don't worry I'll be here to protect AJ." Hugging her

"I will call Colt and Sheamus to warn them." AJ is saying while rubbing Punk's arm

"Thanks guys."

"Don't worry about it; just take care of Kofi okay. By the way, how long are you staying here?"

"The doctor says overnight to make sure I don't have any brain damage."

AJ taking her phone and calls Colt first.

_Hey Colt._

_Hey AJ, what's up?_

_Not good, Kofi is in the hospital._

_What, what happen? Is he ok, how's Layla?_

_Lay found him in their kitchen and he is fine, they're both fine. That is not the actual reason I called you._

_What is it the, what's wrong?_

_We found who is behind his attack and you won't like it._

_Who?_

_It's Mickie._

_Mickie, our Mickie. The one dating John, Mickie._

_Yup, Kofi heard his attacker say her name when he thought he was unconscious._

_But why would she be behind it, unless they are one that broke... they... I'm going to hurt John badly._

_Please don't, well not right now. I need you to listen, wait how do you know someone broke the rules?_

_Lita applied that someone did, but she didn't tell me. AJ please tell me how did you guys know about that._

_We will tell you all of it later, but you have to lookout for Lita and yourself._

_Why?_

_Lita have the proof that they are staying at a hotel, not at home._

_You are saying they might come here to get it._

_I know they will because that is what happened to Kofi._

_Ok don't worry, I'll tell Lita and we will look out. Thanks for the heads up AJ._

_No problem and thanks. Be safe you guys._

_Ok bye._

_Bye._

AJ starts breathing in and out for a few seconds before calling Sheamus. As soon as she is about to call, someone knocks on the door.

"Honey, you ok in there."

"Punk, Punk is that you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? AJ open this door, what's wrong?"

AJ starts opening the door and finds him start checking her to see if she's hurt.

"What are looking for?"

"I'm looking to see if you're hurt." Turning her around

"I'm not hurt, why do you think that?"

"When you open the door, you have tears in your eyes." Looking into her eyes

"Oh, I was talking to Colt to warn him. He is innocent in all this and now he and Lita are in danger." Having her tears start falling

"He doesn't know, does he?" AJ nodding her head while wiping her tears

"This was supposed to stay with just us girls, but now Kofi is hurt and we have to tell Colt the story." Putting her head on his chest

"I know, but don't worry we will think about what to do with them. They will pay for doing that to Kofi. Now come on, no more crying and come join us." Rubbing her back

"I can't yet, I still have to call Sheamus to warn them."

"Ok, at least Sheamus doesn't know."

"Right. Punk..."

"Yeah."

"Can you stay with me while I am making the call?" Looking into his eyes

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere."

AJ start dialing his number, but Kaitlyn answers

_AJ?_

_Hey Kait, where's Sheamus?_

_He's in the shower, why?_

_Do you know how long he'll be?_

_Umm... no, but I can check._

They start hearing her asking him how long he will be.

_He said about two minutes, he's just rinsing._

_Ok I'll wait._

_AJ, what's wrong? Why did you call him and not me?_

_Something important came up and I need to tell him._

_What is it? I can tell him for you._

_I think it will be better if you both hear it from me._

_Ok, he's out._

The conversation is quiet with 'Kait' being said over and over again.

_Hello Lass, what ye need to tell me?_

_Sheamus, what happen to Kait?_

_Oh, ye lass is speechless when I came out._

AJ starts laughing

_Well I need you to be careful, the both of you._

_Why?_

_Someone attack Kofi yesterday night and he might come after you two._

_Really, is the fella ok? Layla, that poor lass?_

_They're both ok._

_We ye know who attack him?_

_No, but we know Mickie is behind it. Sheamus be careful, both of you. I don't want another person getting hurt._

_Ok lass, we will, but I still don't know why?_

_Just trust me ok and tell Kait because I know she wasn't listening._

_Ok, tell Kofi and Layla take care._

_I will bye._

_Bye._

After hanging up, AJ sighs and turns around in his arms.

"This challenge was suppose to be fun. It supposed to be funny to watch you men struggling with your urges. Now it is scary to know we could be attack at any moment." Bringing him closer

"I know and it will be again, we just have to deal with this situation that's all. Why did you set up this challenge in the first place?"

"You guys got me soaked with your water balloon attack, that's why." Pouting

"Well, you look hot all wet afterwards." Pecking her

"Really, or are you trying to defend what you did?" Crossing her arms

"Both, but you can ask the guys, if you don't believe me."

"Ok I will tomorrow." Leading them to Kofi and Layla

"There they are, what took you guys so long?" kofi holding Layla

"Sheamus and Colt kept on asking questions."

"Right, that's the reason because that's not lipstick on Punk's lips." Both of them giggling

"Excuse me I just pecked AJ because she is worrying about all of us." Wiping it off

"Whatever you say, we believe you."

"What did you do while we are in there, Mr. Tropical Bunny?"

"Hey! Layla can only call me that and we were just snuggling."

"Ok enough guys, that is not good for Kofi's condition." AJ stopping the argument

"So you warn both of them." Layla rubbing his arm

"Yup, and they send their wishes to you."

"Thanks AJ."

A nurse comes in and tells them that visiting time is over. Punk and AJ are about to leave when the nurse suggest they can stay, but to be quiet.

Review.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for all the reviews and the follows/favourite of this story. I appreciate all of them. We are almost half through this challenge, so I hope you enjoy the next half like you are the enjoying the first half. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-One

Kofi and Layla are back home looking around to see if they took the proof.

"They did take it, but I wonder if they took..." Starts searching again

"Kofi, you looking very tired, maybe you should rest while I keep on looking."

"It is ok Layla, we have to find it soon because we are meeting AJ and Punk." Holding the desk in their office

"Even though, I can find the extra USB that I put the proof on while you rest. Please rest a little it will make me feel better." Pouting

"Ok, just for you I will rest for a few minutes." Sitting on the table

"Thank you." Kissing him and continuing to search

AJ and Punk

"Punk do you think that we will ever trust Mickie again after this?" Washing the dishes

"I don't know sweetheart. I know I will not trust her again, but you like to give people second chances."

"I do, but I don't think she deserves a second chance, maybe John, but not Mickie."

"Well, you have until tomorrow to think." Wrapping his arms around her

"Why is that?" Rinsing the last dish

"We are going to take them out of the challenge and our lives." Putting his head on her shoulder

"We can't." Turning around

"AJ, they put Kofi in the hospital and hurt you emotional. They have to pay for that."

"They will, but we have to figure out who attack Kofi. We can't do that if she is not part of the challenge." Wrapping her arms around his neck

"Good point, but we are giving them consequences."

"Sure are, but I will suggest we do it very subtle, so it will not tip them off."

"That's a great idea, when is Kofi and Layla coming by?"

"Around ten why?"

"So we have time to kiss my baby before they get there."

AJ starts pulling Punk down for a kiss when the door bell rings. Punk moans when AJ starts skipping to answer the door.

"Hey AJ." Layla is saying helping Kofi inside

"Hey, what happen to Kofi?" Closing the door

"Oh nothing, just feel dizzy." Laying down on the couch with his on Layla's lap

"Yeah you better be." Punk entering with a pissed off face

"What has got you all pissed off man?"

"Don't worry about Punk, Kofi. You kind of cock block him."

"Oh really, do tell."

"Well, he wanted a kiss and when I pulled him down you door belled."

"Oh sorry man, I know you love your lip locks with AJ." Laughing a little

"Shut Kofi, can we just talk about the consequences?'

"Aww... my poor baby, come here." Pulling him down and kissing him hard

"Do you feel better now, can you stop hating on Kofi?"

"I do and only for you that I'll leave the jerk inside." Turning to face Kofi and Layla

"Thank you, so the consequences." Leading Punk to the loveseat

"Wait, where's my kiss?" Kofi folding his arms

"Oh Kofi." Layla bending to give him a kiss

"Thank you." Smiling

"Boys." Shaking her head

"I know they need to be even with everything or better." Sitting on Punk's lap

"Don't I know it, when I told him that Punk set up a romantic dinner for you, he wanted to plan one too. Of course it had to be more romantic that his."

Both ladies start laughing

"Hey!" The men say

"Of course we are competitive because I have the best girl, no offence AJ."

"Oh, you don't get to say that because I have the best girl. The Best in the World always have the best girl."

"Ok stop, we are not here to argue with each other, but to talk about Mickie."

"Right, this isn't over Kofi."

"Oh, I think it is." Bringing Layla down to kiss her

Punk just holds AJ tighter while waiting for them to stop.

"Ok since that is done, let's talk about the consequences." Kofi is saying after letting her go

"Well, I am suggesting we keep the consequences subtle because we need to know who attack you." AJ pointing to Kofi

"Sounds good."

"Ok I am suggesting we use water balloons to splash them like you did to AJ."

"Layla!" Crossing her arms

"Sorry, I mean shame on you guys." Trying not to laugh

"AJ, don't be sad at least Punk told us you look hot being soaked like that."

"You did." Looking at him

"I told you, you didn't believe me." Pouting

"Oh come here." Kissing him

"I'm excuse me, can you make out on your own time." Making gagging noises

"Jealous." Letting go

"No." Crossing his arms

"Enough boys, we will never get this done if you guys argue every ten minutes."

"Yeah, next one to start the arguing doesn't get any kisses for five hours."

"What?" The men say in unison

"I agree with AJ, you need to behave both of you." Rubbing Kofi's arm

"Ok back to the balloons, I guess if we can do it when they enter the door." Moving closer to Punk

"Ok, how is that subtle?" Kofi is asking

"We can say that everyone did it and only get them."

"That's good, Kofi you still have the balloons?" Punk is asking

"Yeah, they are in the garage at home, but there's only five."

"Don't worry I will buy more just in case."

"Ok, are we just doing that consequence?" Kofi is asking

"Nope, this will be a day that they both won't forget." AJ having a wicked smile

"I don't like that smile, you are rubbing off on her Punk."

"Thanks Kofi, I try." Pecking her on the cheek

"So what do you have in mind?" Layla leaning forward

"Well..."

The doorbell rings

"I'll go answer it while you tell them."

AJ getting off his lap and seating back down while Punk is opening the door to find...

Review.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty- two

"Colt, Lita, what are you doing here?"

"Well... you... you were right." Colt controlling his breath

"You mean about the guy who attack Kofi." Punk is saying with both of them walking in

"Colt, Lita you're here." AJ getting up to hug them

"Well, after our run through the city."

"Run, you run now man." Punk starts chuckling

"Lita makes me every morning."

"Way to go Lita." Punk high fiving her

"Yes, yes that's awesome, what happen?" AJ is saying

"Well, when we got back home, the back door was broken in to."

"OMG!" Layla and AJ is saying

"Oh Lay is here with Kofi." Lita walking over to the couch

"Hey Kofi, how are you feeling?" Colt following Lit and hugging Layla

"I'm good, just a little dizzy, hence lying on the couch."

"That's good. When I told Lita about you she was crying."

"I was, I can't believe Mickie sent someone to hurt you."

"Yea, so what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Layla and Kofi both asking

"They are here for the consequence for them." AJ answering while sitting on Punk's lap once again

"Ooo... you got any yet." Lita is saying while rubbing her hands together

"Yeah, but first finish your story." AJ assisting

"Ok, so we went inside and the house has broken glass on the floor." Colt continuing

"They trashed our place, but they didn't get this." Pulling out her hard drive

"Great, where was it?"

"Well, when Colt told me about the guy, I hid this in the floor."

"In the floor?" They all are saying while having confuse faces

"Yeah, one of the planks shoots up when you step on it."

"But wouldn't he step on it by accident." AJ is questioning

"No because there's something that I put on it that if it's on it, it doesn't shoot up."

"Very smart Lita, so then what happen?'

"We heard a noise upstairs and saw him rummage through our bedroom." Colt continuing

"I saw him take a bra and underwear from me, it was disturbing." Lita is saying

"Gross." Layla pretending to gag

"As he is turning around he sees us."

They are about to ask them something, but.

"Oh, don't worry we ran out of there before he could get downstairs."

"Well, I guess all that running every morning paid off." Kofi is saying while finally getting up

"Yea and I love her for that." Kissing her

"Aww..." Layla and AJ both saying

"So did you guys come up with any consequences?" Lita is saying

"Oh yeah we did. We are going to throw water balloon at them when they come for the cheat day tomorrow."

"Excellent."

"If they ask why, just say everyone have it coming." Rubbing Punk's arm

"Oh, subtle consequences, very nice." Pulling Lita on his lap

"Yup, so now we have Lita's hard drive and Lay, do you have your USB?"

"They took the original USB, but I put the proof on an extra USB. I have it right here."

Layla taking it out of her purse "Kofi and I searched the whole house before we came here."

"Great, well since you're here you can join the conversation. Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?"

"I'll just have water please." Kofi is saying while lying back down on Layla's lap

"Oh Kofi, I will get some Tylenol for your head too."

"Thanks AJ."

"I'll just have the same, minus the Tylenol."

"Me too."

"Ok three waters, what about you Lay?'

"Do you have any juice, any kind?"

"I think we have orange juice, but not certain. I'll go check the fridge." Start going to the kitchen

"Sweetheart, what about me?" Punk starts pouting

AJ starts walking up to him, caressing his face. "What does my Punkie bear want?"

"I want you... I mean a Pepsi." Coughing and looking around

"Smooth Punkie bear, smooth." Layla and Kofi laughing

"Layla, what did we tell you." Punk crossing his arms

"Oops, totally forgot. It won't happen again, I promise." Still giggling

"Forget about it, so three waters, a Tylenol, orange juice, and a Pepsi. I will be back with your orders."

They all start laughing as AJ is skipping to the kitchen.

* * *

"Here are your waters, orange juice for Layla bunny, and a Tylenol for Tropical bunny's head."

Punk starts laughing "AJ!" Layla and Kofi yell in unison

"What? I almost forgot a Pepsi for my baby." Kissing him

"You know what?" Layla crossing her arms

"Are we missing something?" Colt looking at Lita

"Oh, Kofi calls Layla, Layla bunny while Layla calls him Tropical bunny."

"AJ!"

"What now?"

"Why did you tell him?"

"They ask that's why."

"Ok enough, we are going off course with this." Lita speaking out

"Well, that's kind of been the motive today."

"How?"

"Well, we been having this conversation since ten and we only have one consequence planned."

"I see, ok let us start this again, no interruptions." Lita is saying

AJ's phone starts ringing; they look at her annoyed.

"Sorry, after this no interruptions. Kait, what's up?"

_AJ, are you home?"_

_Yeah, I'm with Lita, Colt, Layla, Kofi, and of courses Punky._

_Eww, I accept you are with him, but I will not like it._

_Kait, why are you calling?_

_I am just glad that everyone is there we'll be there in ten minutes._

_Ok, see you in ten minutes._

Kaitlyn and Sheamus

"You remember what to do." A guy is saying

"Yes, just please don't hurt us again." Hugging Sheamus knock out body

"I won't if you get the information we need. Now wake him up and get to AJ's. Remember you can't tell them anything or else." The guy disappears through the front door

"Sheamus, Sheamus wake up." Patting his cheek

He starts waking up "Kait, Kait are you ok lass?"

"I am, are you ok?"

"I just have a headache with what hit me." Rubbing his head

"Sheamus I think that is the guy that attack Kofi." Helping him to the couch

"Do you think? We need to tell AJ and the others."

"We can't." Not looking at him

"Why not, what happen when I was knocked out?" Bringing her head to see her eyes

"He said to go to AJ's and get the information they need or else." Tearing up

"Or else what?" Wiping her tears

"He didn't say and we can't tell anyone about it either or..." Trying to stop the tears

"Or else right. Kait don't worry, we will tell the others; they will help." Kissing her forehead

"What do I tell him when he comes back?" Hugging him tight

"Don't worry, we will all think of something. We just need to get to AJ's house before going to Colt and Kofi's houses." Sheamus getting their jackets

"Oh I forgot, they are all at AJ and Punk's house."

"Why?" Putting on his jacket

"I don't know, but I said that we will be there in ten minutes."

"Come Kait, let's go." After helping her with her jacket

AJ and Punk's house

"Do you think that is enough subtle consequences?" Layla is asking

"I think so." Kofi is saying while everyone else is nodding their heads

"Well, that was easy and quick."

"Yeah it was, it only took us an hour." Looking at the wall clock

"Really, wow having no interruptions we can accomplish a lot." Punk with a surprise face

"Yup, but it help that the idea kept coming after AJ got off the phone." Lita is looking at her

"Sorry, Kait called and I can't blow off my best friend." Crossing her arms

"Lita lay off; she is just worrying about her after the attack." Hugging AJ tight

"Sorry AJ, I can be a little hard headed." Looking down

"Don't worry, I learn to live with it, with this loveable jerk right here." Rubbing his arms

They all start laughing when the doorbell rings again.

"That must be Sheamus and Kaitlyn." Getting off Punk's lap once again

"AJ, I'll go with you just in case." Punk taking her hand

"Yeah, you do that while we sit here on your couches." Colt is saying

Punk giving them an annoying stare before AJ opening the door.

* * *

Who is at the door this time? Find out in the next chapter.

Review.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for the reviews and everyone who is following/favouriting this story.

There have been some reviews about why Mickie wants to attack them. Don't worry, they will be answer before the story ends. Thank you for asking them and telling my your thoughts.

Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Kait, Sheamus come on in." AJ and Punk stepping aside to let them in

"Hey AJ." While hugging her "Punk."

"It's nice so to see you again Kaitlyn." Having a fake smile

"Hey lass and fella." Hugging AJ

"What's up Shemo?"

"Oh nothing but we kind of have a problem." Putting an arm around Kaitlyn

"A problem, what kind of problem, is that why Kaitlyn called?"

"Yes and it is a big important problem. I think the guy that attacked you Kofi came to knock me out."

"He also threatens me to get the information from you guys." Kaitlyn putting her head on Sheamus' chest

"OMG, this is serious. Punk I'm scared, maybe we should give them the proof." Hugging him

"No! We are not because they deserve the consequences for what they did. This guy will not ruin your girls challenge. We will continue with the plan and pretend this whole situation didn't happen." Trying not to lose control

"Are you sure Punk? I don't like that our girls are targets like this." Colt taking Lita off his lap and joining Punk

"Yes I'm sure. AJ told me that this challenge is suppose to be fun. This is not fun, so I am going to make sure it is just like my little baby said." Looking into her eyes

"Thank you." AJ mouthing to him

"You know Punk has a point." They all look at Kofi and Layla "If we don't continue, it seems like they know that we know. We have to pretend like a stranger just attack me and it's just an accident. We have to make it seem like we don't know that she behind this."

"Ok, but what about the consequences we came up with?" AJ looking at all of them

"Consequences? What consequences?" Kaitlyn and Sheamus are asking

AJ slapping her head "Oh I forgot, we thought of subtle consequences for them tomorrow. "

"Great, finally they are going to pay for hurting you." Kaitlyn is saying

"That's right and I'm going to beat up John as an added bonus." Smirking

"Punk, remember." Looking at him

"Right, not until we find the man responsible."

"Don't worry fella, when we find out who it is, him and John will get it from all of us. Isn't that right guys?"

"Right." Colt and Kofi are saying

"Oh this is going to be an eventful cheat day." Smirking and rubbing her hands together

"Wait, what am I going to tell him when he is coming back tonight." Kaitlyn is questioning

"Tonight, why is he coming back tonight?" They all are asking

"We girls have a thing in the late afternoon; a contest." Getting the girls to remember the next obstacle

"Contest, what... OMG I totally forgot." AJ covering her mouth "Lay, Lita the contest at the beach."

"Oh right that contest, well we better get ready." Getting of their boys embrace

"Wait, what is this contest?" Punk is questioning with the other guys crossing their arms

"Ummm... you can come watch us in the contest if you want." AJ is answering back

"Oh we want, you know in case that guy shows up, right guys." Nudging Colt, ending up at Sheamus

"Right, well you guys are dressed fine, but we need to change. We will be back in about ten minutes." AJ is following the other girls

"But just because you are all together, you can't talk about the challenge." Kaitlyn is stopping at the middle of the stairs

"Oh and how do you girls know we are?" Punk putting an eyebrow up

"Oh trust me we will know. Now behave Punk or else." AJ is coming back downstairs to get Kaitlyn

"Oooo... Punk you better watch out." Kofi is saying while patting his back

"Wow, someone silenced the Best in the World, shame, shame." Smirking and shaking his head

"You finally found someone who is giving ye a challenge, fella."

"You guys suck, she has nothing on me and Colt... no one silences the Best in the World."

"Whatever you say, but she is learning from you. By the way she delivered that sentence, she's learning fast."

After ten minutes, the girls are coming down in white shirts and shorts. The guys just look at them and gawk at them.

"I guess they don't want to come." Layla waving a hand over their faces

"Why do you say that Lay?" Lita is asking

"They are motionless, they haven't talked or move since we got back downstairs."

The girls start laughing and start heading out the door. As they close the door, the guys start snapping out of their trance to see the girls inside the car.

"They are leaving without us." Kofi is looking outside the window

"Oh no, they're not." Punk is heading out the door just as the girls are pulling out "Where do you think you're going missy?" Crossing his arms

"To the beach for the contest?" AJ acting all innocent

"And what about us guys? You are planning to leave us here, hmm Ms. Beautiful."

"Oh no, no Mr. Hottie, we tried to get you out of your trance, but we failed."

"Ah, well I guess you weren't trying hard enough. Now wait here and I will get the others, can you do that sweetheart?"

"Of course, anything for you baby." Smiling

As Punk is going to get the other guys, Kait is fake gagging while Layla and Lita are starting to giggle

"Shut up guys, you would have done the same thing." Crossing her arms

"Of course we would have, it is just really cute and sweet when you do it." Lita is saying

"Thanks."

They boys are getting in, seating next to their girls. After thirty minutes, they are at the beach. The girls go to the registration table and putting on their numbers.

"We reserved some special seats in the front." AJ is pointing to the seats

"You can see the whole contest from there." Kaitlyn is saying

The boys starts going to their seats after giving a kiss to their girls for luck.

"I thought you don't believe in luck." AJ asking Punk

"I don't I just like kissing my baby."

AJ starts blushing and joins the rest of the girls

"Welcome everybody to this contest. As you know we have twenty competitors today. So, without further ado let us start this...

Review


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for the reviews. Also to the ones that are following/ favouriting this story. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-four

Mickie is on the phone with the guy who attacked Kofi.

_How are you?_

_Good, how are you?_

_I'm better, knowing you got the proof._

_Mickie, maybe we should tell them_

_Why, this is going as we plan?_

_Yeah, but I'm upset that I had to attack Kofi and Sheamus_

_You don't worry about that, they are fine. The only thing I'm considering about is getting the proof and John._

_You really love him, don't you?_

_Yeah and that's why I need those proofs. I won't let him get hurt by the guys, so when can I get the USB._

_You can come over later and get it._

_Let me see... I have to call you back on what time, ok._

_Ok, talk to you later._

_Yup and hoping to see you later._

Mickie is hanging up just as John is greeting her

"Hey babe, who was that on the phone?" Giving her a kiss

"It was the girls, talking about tomorrow."

"Oh right, tomorrow is cheat day. Finally, I get to see the guys."

"I know because not seeing them every day is a tragedy." Mumbling the last part

"What is that?"

"Nothing, I know you miss hanging out with them."

"Yeah, it is just hard that I know the obstacle before they do."

"Well, don't worry about that because knowing is half the battle to win." Rubbing his chest

"So, you have any plans today?"

"Besides the contest you have in the afternoon, nothing really."

"Are you sure just the contest?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Or nothing because I'm probably going to skip the contest."

"Why, you are going to look hot?" Pouting

"You think." Looking at her body

"I know and I will give my baby some loving after it too." Kissing her neck

"Ummm... it's tempting, but... I have things to take care of."

"Oh well, I guess I'm going alone." Stopping

"Why?" Crossing her arms

"I want to support the girls."

"Really, you are going with that reason?"

"Yeah, why are you going to be jealous?" Mickie staying silent "Mickie don't worry, when I look at them, I'll be thinking of you."

"Really?"

"Of course, I love you and nothing will change that." Hugging her

"I hope so." Hugging him tighter

"Well, I'm going to shower and get dress to go the contest. When are you leaving to do your things?"

"I'll go when we get out of the shower." Pulling him to the bathroom

"We, you are going to shower with me?" Smiling

"Yup, I'm starting this loving early." Locking the door

After fourty-five minutes, they got out of the shower.

"I think that is the best shower ever in my life." Holding her from behind

"I know it is because we connect like that." Snapping her fingers

"If this is any indication on what is happening tonight, I can't wait for that." Moaning at the thoughts

"Don't worry this night will be the best night ever." Kissing him

They start making out until John is looking at the clock

"Mic, I can't right out because I'm going to be late for the contest." Trying to pull her off

"Nope, you are going to be late." Kissing him harder

"Mickie... Mickie I have to go." Moving out of her embrace

Mickie sighing while saying "Fine, but tonight you're mine all night."

"Of course, I will call you when I'm heading home." Kissing her before heading out the door

When Mickie sees John pulling out, she starts calling 'him' back.

"Hey, you mind if I come over now?"

"Nope, the door is always open for you. I'll be waiting."

"See you soon." Hanging up the phone

At the contest

"Hey girlies, you ready for the contest?"

"What are you doing her and where's Mickie?" Kaitlyn asking harsly

"Ooo... she is missing this because she have things to do. What's with the hostility, Kaitlyn?" With Layla and Lita giving him a stern look.

"Don't worry about her she is having her moods swings." AJ saying

"Ok, but is that happening to Layla and Lita too?"

"Ummm... just forget it, so if she isn't her, why did you come?"

"I came to support you girls."

"Right John, for support." Laughing

"Yeah, pretty lame excuse right. Mickie didn't buy it too, but all seriousness I really want to support you girls."

"Well thanks. Did Mickie tell you we reserve a special place for all the guys?"

"No, where is it?" Looking around

"It is in the front, come one I'll show you."

John is following AJ until they see the guys at the front.

"Look who came to join us."

All the guys turn around to see John with AJ.

"What are you doing here John boy?" Punk is saying in a harsh tone

"AJ, you are forgiving him now?" Kofi crossing his arms

"What did I do? AJ, forgive me for what, did I hurt you or something?"

"It's nothing, John." Glaring at them "You know how Punk is and Kofi is just sore."

"Okay, but they don't want me here I'll just sit somewhere else. Also, for your information, I'm here to support your girlfriends; they're my friends." Crossing his arms

"You better stay away from them or there will be consequences." Colt is saying

"Guys stop. John you will sit here and they will behave right guys." Looking at them

They all are looking at her and shaking their heads, signaling they won't.

"Punk! Colt! Kofi! Sheamus! You will all behave or else." Giving the evil look to them

"Fine, we won't like it and we are only doing this for you, not him." Punk is saying

"Thank you." Kissing him

John starts sitting while AJ starts walking away until Colt starts speaking up.

"Where are our kisses, we are behaving too?" With the other guys pouting

"Awww." Walking back to kiss Colt, Kofi, and Sheamus cheek and kissing Punk again

"Why does he get two?" Colt is saying again

"He is my Punkie bear and plus like he said earlier 'I just like kissing my baby.'" AJ walking back to the girls

They guys just staring at Punk while he is shrugging his shoulder. There is an awkward silence for five minutes until John speaks up.

"How are you guys doing on the challenge? It is really hard not to have sex with our girls, isn't it?"

"It is, but it is harder for Kofi." Punk is saying

"Why is it harder for you Kofi?"

"I just got of the hospital earlier today. I am kind of having hallucinations and fantasy sometimes."

"Why did you go the hospital?" John having a quizzical look

"You don't know." Sheamus is asking

"No I don't Sheamus, that's why I am asking."

"Well, three days ago I was attacked by someone. He beat me until I was unconscious; Layla found me and went with me to the hospital."

"OMG, do you know who attacked you?"

"No." Shaking his head

"When we find the guy we are going to beat him up, isn't that right guys." Punk is saying

"Right." They all are saying

"Can I join in the beat down of this guy?" John is questioning

"You really didn't know I was attacked enough to be in the hospital." Kofi is saying

All of them start giving him a smirk.

"No, why am I supposed to know."

They all look to each other and back at John.

"Sorry I thought you knew about." Colt facing forward

"Don't worry about it john, I'm getting better each day." Kofi is now facing forward

Sheamus just nods before facing forward, while Punk is just staring at him harshly before facing forward.

John

John is now facing forward and thinking to himself.

_What happened with the guys? They seem to know everything together. Why didn't any of the girls call me about Kofi? I need to talk to AJ after this contest. I hope she can clear this up._

As John keeps on thinking, the emcee is talking taking him out of his thoughts.

Review.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for all the review. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-five

"Welcome everybody to this contest. As you know we have twenty competitors competing today. So, without further ado let us start this wet t-shirt contest."

All the guys are shock except John when the emcee announced the contest.

"First let me introduce the judges. The first one is a photographer from Playboy magazine, the second one is a fitness instructor and the third one is someone from the audience. Let's see who it will be."

The emcee starts looking at the audience and picks a random twenty-five year old guy.

"Ok, we have our judges. If there is a tie, which will be likely, there is another pair of judges that will decide the winner. They are sitting in the next row beside our first pair of judges."

The emcee pointing to the guys who all have shocking faces.

"Here is how it is going to go. We will bring out five contestants at a time for judging, but water will be dumped on them individually. The girls will have thirty seconds to show the judges why they should win. The only rule in this round is that you can't touch anybody, but yourself. Also, the judges will pick two of the lovely women from each group to advance to the quarterfinals, two to the semi-finals, and finally only one to the finals. Let us bring out our first group."

They are all coming out facing the judges while posing.

"Look Sheamus, Kaitlyn is in this group." Colt nudging him

Sheamus doesn't answer and is just staring at her, admiring her body.

"Sheamus, Sheamus, Sheamus!" Snapping his fingers in front of his face

"What, what, Colt what is it?'

"You have to control yourself."

"I am, but the girls were wearing shorts coming here right."

"Yup, just calm down big guy, breathe in and out. You just have to remember this is the easy part."

"Ok thanks Colt." Trying to clam himself down

Kaitlyn is the last one to get soaked. She starts moving her hands down her body. Afterwards, she starts bending down with her butt facing the judges. As her head turns to them, she is winking at them. The buzzer goes off, ending the thirty seconds.

"Thank you ladies for those lovely acts, we will announce which girls advance as soon as the judges tally the points."

Sheamus starts breathing in and out to calm down the tent in his pants.

"Good thing this table is here, so no one can see your tent, isn't that Sheamus?"

"Shut up Colt, you just wait when Lita is up."

Colt just starts looking down knowing he is right.

"Ok we have the results; the girls that are advancing are Andrea and Kaitlyn."

They are jumping and down in excitement. Sheamus is smiling at her and mouthing congrats. Kaitlyn mouthing thank you back.

"Let us bring out the next group."

Lita is in this group. Colt is just gulping when he sees her.

"Not so funny is it now fella." Sheamus chuckling

"Screw yourself Sheamus." Giving him a mean stare

As per Kaitlyn, Lita is ending up the last one. She is starting off doing the splits and somersaults around the space provided. In fifteen seconds the timer goes off.

"Thank you ladies." Getting the results "The two moving on is Lita and Veronica, congrats you girls. Now our next group is I might say the powerhouse group."

Layla is in this group, winking at Kofi and mouthing tropical bunny. Kofi is trying to calm down his urges. As Layla is the first one soaked Punk and Colt both speak up.

"Dude, Layla is hot when she is wet. Maybe we should have got her wet also with the water balloons."

Kofi just ignoring them.

"Oh look Punk, he is trying to ignore us and focus on the contest."

"Nah, he is just thinking that he has seen her with no clothes at all."

"Stop it you guys, leave him alone." Sheamus helping out Kofi

"Why, you are such a buzz kill Shemo, you know that?" Punk is crossing his arms again

"Whatever."

"Ok advancing is Layla and Sarah. Our final group is missing a person, but that still means two will advance and one goes home."

Punk is looking at AJ, seeing her with the underwear that he loves to take off.

"Damn it AJ, why those?" Mumbling

"What's wrong Punk?" Kofi is asking

"AJ is wearing the underwear that she..." Stopping before finishing the sentence

"That she..."

"... Loves to wear that's all. I just notice it that's all." Punk is blushing a bit

"That is not the reason, I know you." Kofi nudging him and looking closer "No way, she is wearing... OMG, I feel sorry for you man." Patting his back

After AJ is soaked, she starts winking and pulling her shirt up a little to show off her underwear more. Punk is trying to think about something else, but it is always leading him to her. Finally giving up as AJ is dancing, he is noticing something; she is wearing his shirt.

"She is good, but just twelve more days and she will be mine."

The buzzer sounds and AJ ends up in a split.

"Wow, great movement from out three competitors. So, without further ado AJ and Paula are advancing. As the ladies, completely dry off, I will tell you about the quarterfinals. The girls will be soaked again, but this time they will be still. They can't move until the judges tell them to turn around. If they turn around without being asked or have any movement, they will be disqualified. Scratching an itch is only acceptable once." Someone starts whispering something in his ear "I just got confirmation that we are ready for the next round.

Layla and AJ are in one group with Lita and Kaitlyn are in the other. They all advance to the semi-finals with the rest of the girls being gone.

"I guess our girls are going to compete against each other." Sheamus pointing out

"Yeah, I bet that my girl will win." Kofi is saying

"Fat chance, have you seen Lita, she is going to use those big head lights." Colt drooling a bit

"You are all getting it wrong, AJ is winning because the Best in the World doesn't lose."

"How about whoever loses they will have to drink something disgusting later?" John including

"That's good, everyone agreed." Kofi is asking

"Agreed." Colt, Punk, and Sheamus are saying

* * *

In the finals, AJ and Kaitlynn are left in the competition. They won by exciting everyone with the props they use in the semi-finals.

"Ok this is it everyone, the finals between AJ and Kaitlyn. The winner will be declared with all the scores that the judges have calculated. This final round, anything goes. You have the freedom to do anything to prove why you should win. The first one up is Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn is starting with the touching of her body, rubbing her breasts. Afterwards, she starts bending to pick up a chair to put in front of her. She starts bending over the chair to show off your flexibility. She is ending it off with a pouring of water over her chest.

"I think I'm going to lose it. I'm going to find her now and going to kiss her hard." Sheamus getting up

"Sheamo wait, I might join you if AJ does the same." Punk is saying

"Fine, but I'm as hard as a rock here man."

"That is too much information big man."

AJ is starting off with her dancing moves, showing her flexibility. She then starts skipping around the space, moving slowly when she is getting to the judges table. She starts getting a bucket of water and starts pouring it on herself again. As she is finishing, she starts walking seductively to Punk and sits on his lap.

"AJ, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss my baby for being my Best in the World, does he approve?"

"Of course." Bringing her down to kiss her

The other guys besides John get a tap on their shoulders and start getting the same treatment.

"Well, well, those are some lucky men, but judges you still have to pick a winner. Although I don't think the girls will care, but there has to be a winner." Getting the envelope and trophy "The winner is by a point is..."

I haven't watch or seen a wet t-shirt, so I don't know how it is. I look up it up on the internet, I just hope it is right.

Review.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for the reviews and all you favourite/ following this story. I appreciate all them.

Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Six

The winner by a point is..." Looking down at the card "... Kaitlyn congrats."

"Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn you won." John trying to pull her off

"Sorry, she won't budge." Trying again

"It is ok, can you give this to her." Giving him the trophy

"Sure thing." Taking it

After five minutes all of them stop and trying to regain their breaths.

"Finally, I thought you guys would kiss forever."

"You are just jealous because Mickie isn't here." Punk saying while hugging AJ tight

"You are right Punk. I do wish she was here to kiss for five minutes." Saying sarcastically

"John, why are holding a trophy?" AJ pointing to the trophy

"Oh this, the emcee said the winner while you guys were kissing. He also said to give this to her."

"So who is winner, fella?"

"The winner is Kaitlyn. She won by a point, I am sorry AJ." Giving it to Kaitlyn

"Aww... Punky I'm sorry I didn't win." Putting her head on his chest

"AJ, it is ok I enjoyed every minute of it, but now I have to drink something disgusting later."

"Why?"

"They agreed that whoever lost will be drinking something disgusting later."

"You said I would win." AJ looking into his eyes

"Of course I did, that is what led to the deal. We all thought our girl would win."

"Thank you for having faith in me, I know I'm not tall and sexy like them." Pointing to the other girls

"You are not perfect, but you are perfect for me and me alone." Pecking her

"Aww..." The other girls say

"Why don't you say stuff like that to me?" Kaitlyn asking Sheamus

"Yeah, why don't you?" Layla and Lita saying to Colt and Kofi while crossing their arms

"Well... he is the King of romance, we can't compete with that. His first name stands for chick magnet." Kofi is just nodding with whatever Colt is saying. Lita and Layla are still staring at them, not amuse with the answer.

"Dude, come on help your best friend out, please?" Pleading Punk to help him

"Sorry man, I know Lita as much as you and I don't want her to be angry at me." Punk trying to hide in AJ's hair

"There he is, my best friend, well former now."

"Oh come on don't be like that."

"Sorry, too late for apologizes."

Punk starts looking at AJ pouting, trying to make her do something.

"Ladies, remember our boys have different skills that they are better at than others. Sheamus have his accent, Kofi have his generosity, Colt have... Colt, what do you have? Anyways, and this man..." Patting his cheek. "...He have a way with words, so stop fighting and let us get back home."

"Really AJ, what do you have? You are rubbing off Punk too much." Crossing his arms

"Sorry Colt, you have your passion for the people and things you love. How is that, is that good enough for you?"

"Yeah, thanks for the effort." Giving her a fake smile

"You're welcome." Giggling a bit

"Well I better get going; I'll see you guys tomorrow." Waving goodbye to them

"Goodbye John, have a safe trip." AJ only saying "Guys, come one be nice, wave."

"Bye." All of them waving back

As the guys are walking to the car with the girls walking separately, Kofi speaks up.

"Guys, isn't it weird that John didn't know that I was in the hospital. He should have known because of Mickie, right."

"You are right Kofi that was weird. At least we know that John didn't attack you." Colt is saying

"Not so fast, he could have acted that he didn't know."

"What are you saying fella, you still think he did it?"

"I don't know for sure, we still have to be careful around him."

The girls are catching up to the guys hugging them.

"What are guys talking about?' AJ asking them

"We are talking about John, he seem weird today." Kofi is answering

"He seems weird, how?" AJ is asking again

"He didn't know that Kofi was in the hospital." Punk is saying

"Baby, I really think that he didn't know about the attack." Rubbing his chest

"I know, but I'm just keeping you girls' best interest at heart." AJ looking away "All I am saying is that we don't know for sure and until we figure out be careful, all of you."

"Ok." Pecking him

"Thanks for looking out for us Punk." All the other girls are saying

"What, Punk how do you do that, we are helping you girls being safe too." All the guys except Punk pouting

"Thank you Sheamus." Pecking him

Layla and Lita are doing the same treatment to Kofi and Colt.

"Let us go home and rest until tomorrow." Kofi is saying.

"Wait, what are we going to say to the man coming tonight?" Kaitlyn asking getting nervous

"Don't worry, before we drop you home we will all think of something." Punk is saying

"Thank you guys for helping us." Snuggling up to Sheamus

As they drive, they are thinking on what to tell the man. When they get to their house, they think of something to tell the man and tell them.

"Ok thanks again for this." Kaitlyn and Sheamus getting out of the car

As they are opening the door, the man is sitting on the couch.

"Welcome home Kaitlyn, I hope for both of your sakes you have what we need."

"We do."

Sheamus bringing Kaitlyn close to him as possible

"Tell me." Patting the seat next to him.

Sorry if you guys wanted AJ to win the contest. I don't think in this chapter that it would fit with AJ winning.

Review


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you the reviews and everyone is who is favouriting and following this story.

Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-seven

Kaitlyn and Sheamus take a seat next to him.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat before we tell you?" Kaitlyn offering

"Maybe some water." Clearing his throat

"Ok one cup of water coming up."

As Kaitlyn is entering the kitchen, she doubts if their plan will work. She is getting a glass when suddenly she is getting text messages from everyone.

_I know you probably doubting the plan, but a chickbuster never fears anything. You will do fine, good luck. From your best friend and Punk –AJ _

_You can do this, I have faith in you. Please don't doubt yourself or Sheamus. –Layla with Kofi_

_Keep your head up and remember no fear. We are strong WWE women ready to not be mess with. –Lita_

Kaitlyn is taking a breath and starts heading back with a pitcher and a glass. She is pouting him a glass when they start talking.

"What is the first thing ye need to know fella?" While Sheamus is putting Kaitlyn on his lap.

"Is the girls the only guy that knows because he was with Layla. Of course Sheamus knows because he is here now. AJ and Lita have kept Punk and Colt in the dark, saying we have a meeting about the challenge." Kaitlyn answering while rubbing Sheamus' arm

"Good, now is there any other proof than the one I got from Kofi and Layla?" Taking a sip from his water

"Lita has a USB drive of the information on where the hotel is and what is the number."

"Lita, I went to their place and found nothing. I need you to take the USB and give it to me."

"It is already done fella." Taking the USB out of his pocket

"Perfect, is there anything else, any more proof?" Putting the USB in his pocket

"I just know that Layla showed the proof to AJ before you took it, but didn't give her a copy."

"You are sure there are no duplicates." Looking at them sternly

"Yes I'm sure." Nodding her head

"Ok, anything else you want to tell me?"

"They are planning consequences for Mickie and John tomorrow."

"Do you know what they are?"

"No, when I got there they were finish talking about it."

"They didn't tell you afterwards." Having a quizzical look

"We didn't have time because we needed to get ready for the contest."

"Right the wet-shirt one."

"Yeah, how do you know that is the contest?" Now they are not ones having quizzical looks

"Ummm..." Panicking a little "... John told me before he left with Mickie to the contest

"Okay, well I think we told you everything, you can please leave now." Kaitlyn pointing to the door

"Thanks for the information and have fun at the cheat day tomorrow." Heading out the door

When he finally is out of sight, Kaitlyn sighs.

"You did great lass, I'm proud of you." Hugging her tight

"Thank you Sheamus." Pulling him tighter

They hold their positions for a while until Kaitlyn speaks up.

"Sheamus, how did he find out about the wet-shirt contest?"

"Didn't he say John told him about it?"

"He did, but he also said that Mickie went with him and we know she didn't."

"You're right, that is very suspicious. Unless he just assumes that and thought that it is part of the obstacles for the challenge."

"Why would he assume that because he doesn't know about the challenge right? He just wanted the proof."

"Good point, then I don't know, maybe he thought Mickie is part of it."

"Maybe, but..."

"Kait stop, can we just rest before analyzing everything?" Holding his head

"Just one more please." Making sad doggy eyes and pouting

"Ok just one more." Sighing

"Awesome, how did he know that here is a cheat day tomorrow, or even if there is a cheat day?"

"Hmmm... let's think about it. We already establish that he doesn't know about the challenge, so how does he know? Is it possible John or Mickie told him about the day?"

"Oh we forgot, maybe Mickie told him about the challenge and the day."

"Right, but why did she tell him to attack Kofi and you to get the proof if they just broke the rules?"

"That is pretty over the top, unless... OMG I need to call the others." Kaitlyn running to their bedroom to get her phone

"Kait, unless what?" Running after her

Kaitlyn whispering the 'unless' in his ear and he is in shock.

"Kait, that's bad. We definitely need to call the others, I can't believe it." Shemaus starting to pace

_Hey AJ, is Punk with you?_

_Yup we are just watching repeats of The Walking Dead. How was the meeting with the man?_

_It went according to plan, but we need a meeting ASAP._

_Why?_

_AJ trust me, you and Punk get here now while I call the others._

_Ok we are on our way._

Kaitlyn is hanging up the phone and calling Layla and Lita with the same message.

"Are they coming?" Sheamus still pacing

"Yeah, probably in twenty minutes they will be here."

"Good."

After five minutes, there is a knock at their door.

"Wow that's fast." Kaitlyn and Sheamus both saying

Sheamus opening the door find...

Until I reveal the man's identity, I will be giving hints on who it is through out the chapters. If you figure it before I reveal, please message me and don't put it in the reviews. I don't want anyone who has not figure out to see it. Thanks.

Review


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the wait of this chapter, enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Sheamus is opening the door to find 'him'.

"Hey fella, did you forget something?"

"Yeah, I think I drop my phone here. Do you mind if I look for it?"

"I don't think so. Sheamus please keep him company while I look for it."

Kaitlyn starts searching in the couches

"So, you still can't tell anyone my identity, you know that." Rubbing his neck

"Still, you got all the proof, why do we have to keep your identity?" Confuse

"Just do it or else." Getting angry

"Ok calm down fella. Kait, did you find it yet?"

"Not yet." Searching behind the couch

"Keep looking, that phone is everything right now."

Sheamus and Kaitlyn is just looking at him weirdly. After a few minutes, they stop and Kaitlyn continues to search

AJ and Punk

"Why do you think Kait wants us to have a meeting now? AJ fidgeting with her hands

"I don't know sweetheart, maybe they found something on him." Giving her a smile

"Thanks. I am just nervous that's all. Her voice when she called is freaking me out."

"How so, what did she sound like?"

"She had urgency in her voice, that's why I told you to hurry. I'm sorry about that." Looking down

"Hey." Putting one of his hands on hers "It's fine. Remember I know you better that yourself." Still being attentive to the road "I heard your urgency just by your face and body movement. You don't need to apologize for anything, okay." Rubbing her hands with his thumb

"Why are you so nice to me, even though I literally was screaming at you to get ready? I know you don't like when people yell at you."

"I love you that's why, even though I get mad I can't stay mad long, especially if it's you."

"Ok, I just feel bad, what if there is something wrong with them and they're hurt. What if..."

Punk is pulling over and turning off the ignition.

"Why are you stopping, we need to get to Kait's house now?" Looking confuse

"Listen to me, there is nothing wrong with worrying." Holding her cheeks "AJ, you sometimes overdue it. You need to calm down and breathe, maybe everything is fine and they found out something on him."

"Okay I'll try, but you know how I get." Touching his hands

"Of course I do, that is why I turn off the ignition. I don't know how long it will take to calm you down."

"How long does it usually take?" Looking into his eyes

"It is depending on the situation and the people involve. Kait is one of the people that usually taking longer for you to calm down." Now rubbing her arms

"Who are the others?"

"There is only one other person that takes the longest." Looking down

"Who is it?" Trying for Punk to look at her

"It's me, sometimes it takes hours when you freak out about where I am. It is even worst when I'm hurt."

"Punk I'm sorry, please baby look at me." Punk looking into her eyes "Do you know why I am like that with you?" Rubbing his chest

"Isn't it because you love me?" Smiling a bit

"Yup absolutely, but also because you're my soul mate, the person I love more than anybody; my cute everything. Please don't tell Kait this, but if I had to choose, I would choose you every time."

"Really?" Perking up

"Yup, you are more important than anything. No one will ever be close to you in my heart, body and soul." Pecking him

"Thank you." Thinking for a moment

"Wait, how did this situation become about me? This started about you freaking out about Kaitlyn and Sheamus."

"I don't know, but it worked out for everyone. I'm calm now and now so are you."

"Well I guess we earn ourselves a prize." Going closer to her

"And what would that prize be?" Moving closer

"It is kissing my baby for a few minutes." Landing his lips on her

AJ is moving to sit on his lap to deepen the kiss. Their hands start exploring each other's body. After a few minutes, they break off with heavy breathing.

"I love you Punk." Pecking him

"I love you too AJ." Pecking her back

"Ok, let's get going again." Putting her head on his chest

"Well, you need to go back to your seat for me to drive." Looking down at her getting comfortable

"I don't want to. I'm too comfortable here next to your body." Looking up at him

"Ok, but no funny business while I'm driving." Smirking

"Ok, no funny business." Listening to his heartbeat

Punk is starting the car back up and driving with AJ is rubbing his chest. They are both smiling widely with being next to each other. As they get to Kaitlyn and Sheamus' street, Punk sees an unknown car in the driveway.

"AJ, do you recognize that car?"

AJ is turning around "No, maybe it is the guy, maybe it's him."

"Maybe, I'll just stop behind this van until he leaves." Parking the car

"Honey I'm scared." Cuddling with him

"I know, but nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here." Holding her tightly "You just keep listening to my heartbeat and I'll tell you to look okay."

"Okay baby."

Punk is kissing her head. He starts feeling her body starting to relax.

Sheamus and Kaitlyn

"Are you sure you drop it here?" Kaitlyn asking looking everywhere

"Yeah I'm sure unless..." Patting his pockets and then thinking "...I know one other place it could be, but I have to make sure it's not here."

"Well it isn't." Double checking everywhere

"Okay, it must have been dropped at the other place, thanks." Having a innocent smile

Sheamus is about to close the door when he is holding it back

"Don't forget you two, don't tell anyone." Double checking his pockets

As he is turning around to go the car, Sheamus sees Punk's car hiding behind a van.

"Oh and if you have any new information or proof you have to call me and tell me. Am I understood?"

"Yes no problem. If we any new information report to you."

"Good." Turning around again and walking to his car

AJ and Punk

"AJ he is turning around now." Rubbing her arm

Punk is shocked that it is him. AJ seeing his shock face and starts turning around. She is rubbing her eyes making sure she is seeing him right.

"OMG poor John, he is going to be crushed."

"I know baby, no one should have this done to them. He might aggravate me a lot, but he doesn't deserve this."

As he is pulling out of driveway and heading in the other direction, Punk is pulling into Kaitlyn and Sheamus' driveway. Punk is helping AJ to the door still shocked on who she saw. They ring the doorbell with Sheamus answering the door while Kaitlyn is looking at the cell phone.

"Hey fella." Looking at AJ "What's wrong with little AJ?"

"She is still in shock." Pulling her to the couch

"Why?"

"Well, we kind of..." Trying to find the words

"We saw him. We saw him when he turned around." Leaning on Punk

"I thought you might." Sheamus putting a hand down his face

"How?" Both having a quizzical look

"I saw your car Punk, behind the van.

"Oh." They both say while sitting on the couch

AJ is still relieving the moment she saw his face, shaking her head to forget the memory.

"AJ, are you okay?"

Kaitlyn putting the phone down and going to AJ

"AJ, chicky are you alright?" Waving her hands in front of her face

"Don't worry, there's only one way to get her back."

Punk is pulling her close and kissing her hard. AJ stops relieving when she feels his lips on hers and she then starts pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. She starts moving on to his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist. As Punk is about to go to her neck, there is a clearing of a throat. They break it off and turn to a very pissed of Kaitlyn.

"What?" AJ turning around in his lap and putting his arms around her

"You know what little missy." Tapping her foot

"It's not my fault, he is an incredible kisser."

"Hmph, and you Mr. Incredible kisser, really that was the only way."

"Not really, but it was the only way I liked. Oh and thanks for the compliment by the way."

AJ starts giggling while Sheamus is chuckling. Kaitlyn is giving Sheamus an evil stare and he stops and starts looking down.

"Oh come on Kait, don't get mad at him."

"And why not?"

"I bet his kisses are incredible too." Kaitlyn is silent "I'm right aren't I, tell me I'm wrong."

"He is, but..."

"But nothing, now apologize to him with a kiss."

"But..."

"Nope, no more butts, you are going to kiss him. We will wait, won't we baby?" Looking at him pouting

"You're right baby will wait." Rubbing her legs

Kaitlyn is going up to Sheamus and kissing him. She lets go after a few seconds.

"There, can we..."

Sheamus starts pulling her back for a deeper kiss. Kaitlyn starts grabbing his hair pulling him closer to deepen it. Sheamus starts lifting her up, so she can wrap her legs around him. He starts going down her neck, sucking at her sweet spot. As he is about to take off her shirt, Punk speaks up.

"Not right now big guy."

Kaitlyn and Sheamus are getting out of their trance. As they break apart they start looking around to see AJ and Punk smiling.

"Shut up." Kaitlyn is sitting on the couch crossing her arms

Sheamus is just following her and picking her up to put her on his lap.

"Now she's mad at us Punky because she knows we are right." Rubbing his arms

"I'm use to it."

"Can I tell you why I called this meeting?' Still annoyed

"Sure you can, but shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"Right."

After a couple of minutes, Kofi, Layla, Colt, and Lita arrive.

"Welcome, you're just in time for the reason." AJ is saying while they all take a seat

"You guys remember I had a meeting with 'him'." They all nod "Well, we found out a few things about what he knows and sort of how he knows."

"What are you saying?" Kofi is asking

"He..."

Review


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"He knows about the whole challenge first of all."

"What, you mean like the rules and obstacles?" AJ is asking

"Yup, he knew that the contest we participated was a wet t-shirt."

"How did he know about that?" Kofi is asking

"Apparently he said that John..."

"Damn it, I knew it. John was just acting." Putting getting fired up

"Baby let her finish." AJ is rubbing his arms

"As I was saying he was told by John when he and Mickie were going to the contest. We all know that John came alone."

"See Punk just wait before she finish to react ok." Looking to his eyes

"Ok, thanks AJ." Pecking her

"You're welcome." Pecking him back

"Ok, maybe they left together and John drop Mickie off?" Colt is saying

"We thought about that, but remember Mickie I think can't drive. She is always getting pick up and drop John or you girls." Sheamus is explaining

"That's right she told when we had our meeting." AJ is saying

"You never told us about the meeting, what happen?" Layla is asking

"Well, I got to know her well enough that she really loves John. She would do anything to make him feel and be safe. We joked around with some scenarios and she went overboard on a few."

"You mean beat up people to get proof of them breaking the rules." Layla is asking

"She probably knows that we will hurt him for hurting our girls." Colt is saying

"You know now that I think about it, yeah she could." AJ is getting nervous

"Don't worry, the more we know the more we are prepared." Kissing her cheek and bringing her closer

"Anything else happen." Lita is now asking

"Well, besides lying about them breaking the rules, she did say something about having a secret that she is keeping from John."

"Did she tell you the secret?" Everyone is asking

"No, she changed the subject quickly when I asked her. Now it's bothering me, what could it be?" AJ is pondering

"We think we know what it is?" Kaitlyn looking at Sheamus

"What is it?" They all is saying

"I will after I tell you about him knowing about the cheat day tomorrow."

"What?" The girls get up and pacing around the room

"This is bad; he might spoil all the consequences we planned." AJ is saying

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him what they are, he just know there are."

"Good." They all saying while the girls are seating back with their guys again

"I'm guessing John told him about it." Kofi questioning

"I don't know, maybe Mickie told him instead."

"Why would Mickie tell him about this challenge and the day?"

"We wondered about that too. Why tell him because he is just there to collect the proof of them cheating? Also, why did he have to attack Kofi and Sheamus, if he just needed the proof? He could have done it when we were gone, but he attacked you guys at night when he knows we are home."

"Yeah, that is a good question. Mickie should know some of the obstacles were at night." AJ is saying

"Right, so what I came up with and then I told Sheamus is that she is...

John and Mickie

"Hey, where have you been, you left before I woke up?" Hugging her

"Oh I went to the grocery store to pick up groceries." While cooking the eggs

"Well, I could have joined you if you woke me up." Kissing her neck

"I didn't want to wake you because you didn't get a good sleep last night. You kept tossing and turning most of the night." Putting some eggs on a plate for him

"I just got a lot on my mind that's all." Eating the eggs "This is really good Mic."

"What's on your mind, you had fun at the contest right." Pouring him some juice

"I did sort of. I didn't get the same treatment as the guys." Pouting

"The same treatment, what do you mean?"

"In the finals, the girls were kissing their guys for five minutes. I felt left out holding Kaitlyn's trophy."

"So Kaitlyn won, who did she go against?" Sitting down next to him

"AJ, she won by a point."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't come if I did you wouldn't felt left out. I am horrible girlfriend." Looking down while fidgeting with her hands

"No you're not horrible." Putting her on his lap "I know if you joined you would have won because you're the sexiest girl in this challenge." Kissing her

"You really think so." Wrapping her arms on his neck

"I know so. How about you prove that I'm right by showing me?" Carrying her out of the kitchen

"We don't have to go all the way to the bedroom do we?" Mickie is saying between kisses

"Nope, the couch is just fine." Laying her down

"Nope." Getting off the couch before he is about to lay down on top of her

"What?"

"I'm up top today because I'm going to show my sexiest." Taking off his shirt

"All right then, proceed."

John is just laying there, his arm over his head watching Mickie striping for him. As she is now getting to take off her undergarment, he is moaning while trying not to rub his member.

"I think someone is not going to wait until I'm done." Mickie is pointing to the tent in his pants.

"I can't help it you are too sexy for me."

John can't take anymore and he reaches for his member. Mickie is stopping him just as he almost about to touch his member.

"Allow me."

John is seeing a fully naked Mickie taking his pants and boxers off. His member is popping out almost hitting her.

"This is gorgeous and will be so good for me to suck like a lollipop." Moistening her lips

"Well, what are you waiting for, suck it?" John is pushing Mickie closer to him

"Okay, prepare for the best blow job of your life."

Mickie is taking him all at once while roaming his body. John just keeps moaning, louder and louder each time she goes down.

"Mic, that feels so good." Pulling her hair

As they are enjoying their fun time, they don't know that they are being watched.

"That is supposed to be me getting that blow job. I am supposed to be with her, not John that is why I told her about the proof. He will not get the girl this time like we were in high school and college. This time I will get the girl and I will trick or attack anyone in my way." He is saying while drinking

Review


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty

"OMG poor John, I can't believe she is doing that to him." AJ is saying

"I don't know for sure if that's the secret, but it is the only reason I came up with."

"It makes sense." Lita is saying

"What do you mean?" Layla is saying

"Well it would explain why they stay in the hotel. If she wanted to she could have turn off the cameras when they are making love."

"That's right or they could pick a room that doesn't have a camera."

"Also John said that she had things to take care of when he joined us at the contest."

"We did confirm that John did leave with Mickie still at home, didn't we." Kofi is asking

"Yeah sort of, we didn't ask if she was at home when John came." AJ is replying

"Ok, say she was, how did she get her things done without driving?" Lita is saying

"I don't know." Layla is saying

"By 'him' right, right after John left for the contest."

"OMG, the reason she didn't come with John is because she was with him."

All the girls are in shock with the guys feeling bad for him

"We are idiots. We were so mean to him for thinking he attacked us. We guys need to apologize to him." Kofi is shaking his head

"Well, we don't have confirmation about this, but we can get the truth if Mickie was home when John left."

"How?" They all ask

"I'll call him." AJ taking out her phone "Now be quiet, I don't want him to know I'm not home."

_Hello._

_Hey AJ, what's up?_

_Nothing just hanging out with my Punkybear_

Punk is giving her an evil look.

_Punkybear, I think I'm not supposed to know that._

_I guess so because he just gave me an evil look. _(AJ is giggling a bit.) _So how is it going, are you and Mickie fine?"_

_Yeah we are fine, never better. She is just cooking dinner right now._

_Ah, well I have a question for you._

_What is it? I have a few questions for you too._

_Ok_. (Getting nervous)

Punk is sensing she's nervous, so he is holding her tighter.

_The question is was Mickie at home still when you left for the contest?_

_She was still there when I left why?_

_I was just asking because how did she get her things done if you didn't drive her?_

_I'm not sure about that._

_I'm asking because she's doesn't drive right._

_It's true, she doesn't know how. Do you want me to ask her?_

_No it's ok, I'm just wondering._

_Ok anything else?_

_One more thing, do you know the things she needed to get done?_

_Not really, now that you mention it. I haven't really asked her where she is going because I trust her._

_Oh ok thanks. What are your questions?_

_AJ, when didn't you guys tell me about Kofi?_

_Well, we thought Mickie told you about him, that's why._

_Mickie... she knows about Kofi?_

_Yeah, that's why we didn't tell you. We all thought you knew sorry._

John is silent and AJ starting to feel bad. Punk is just looking at her eyes becoming watery. He starts taking the phone from her and starts saying John's name.

_John, John boy are you there?_

_Yeah, sorry Punk where's AJ?_

_She's still here feeling bad for not telling you._

_Oh no don't let her be sad, let me talk to her Punk._

_I don't think so, at least not right now._

_Ok tell her I'm sorry, after the contest I feel left out that you all knew instead of me._

_Well we all feel bad about that._

_Thanks, do you know how I hurt AJ before this, why did she have to forgive me?_

_Hmm... I don't have the right to tell you about that?_

_Oh that's..._

John is moving towards his window and seeing a guy staring at their house.

_John, John,_

_Sorry, there is just a guy outside my house looking in._

_What?_

_Yeah, do you think it is the guy who attacked Kofi and Sheamus._

_I don't know because I can't see the guy, John._

_I'm going to check it out. I'll talk to you later and tell AJ sorry for hurting her._

_Ok be careful._

_I will bye._

_Bye._

Punk is hanging up the phone with a worried face

"Baby, what's wrong?" Looking at him

"I think he is at John's house. He saw a guy outside his house spying on them."

"OMG, I need to text John to see if he's ok." AJ taking her phone back

_Hey John, are you ok? –AJ_

_I'm fine. Please tell Punk it is just my friend from High School and College. –John_

"It's his friend High School and College."

_Ok, don't worry I'm not sad anymore. Thank you for caring about me. –AJ_

_Don't you worry about it, tell Punkybear I know he would beat me up because I hurt you. –John _

AJ is showing Punk the text.

_You better watch yourself John. You might know about that, but you don't have permission to use it. Punk –AJ_

_Oops sorry it slipped out sorry. –John_

_You don't worry about him, I'll calm him down. –AJ_

_I know you will. –John_

_John stop, you know the challenge rules. –AJ_

_Right, talk to you later. –John_

_Yup, talk to you later. –AJ_

"So was she there when he left." Lita is saying

"Yup and she doesn't know what is Mickie doing? He trusts her with everything and hasn't got a clue on what she is really doing. He is confuse and probably going to ask Mickie about everything."

"Poor John, maybe we should just do the consequences for Mickie."

"No because it might be suspicious to Mickie, she will tell him that we know."

"AJ is right we just toned down the level for him." Colt is suggesting

"Well we better get home we have a big day tomorrow." AJ is saying putting her jacket on

"Yup, you guys have a treat in store for you tomorrow." Layla is saying while they are walking to the door

"What is the treat?" Sheamus is asking

"You guys have to wait for tomorrow." AJ is saying hugging Kaitlyn and Sheamus "Bye."

"Bye lass and fella."

Layla, Lita, Colt, and Kofi are following their lead to go home. After everyone left, Sheamus is locking the door and picking up Kaitlyn.

"Come on Kait let's go to bed."

Review.


	31. Chapter 31

Enjoy. The next chapter we will be half way through this challenge.

Chapter Thirty-one

John and Mickie

John is re-entering the house.

"Hey babe, where did you go?" Coming out of the kitchen

"My friend was outside and we were talking."

"Do I know him?"

"Yup, you remember the guy that has a tattoo on his back in College."

"You mean your wingman with the ladies. I always felt sorry for him that you got all the ladies."

"Well, I was the man back then."

"Now what are you?"

"Now I am still the man, just your man. I am the only man in your life beside your father."

"Of course, the one and only man," Hugging him while worrying

"He is different now, I didn't recognize him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you know he's involved with a girl in the city. He is having more tattoos now."

"He told you that." Getting nervous

"Yup, but I could tell that he loves her. You can tell by the look in his eyes."

"Oh, that's good." Walking back into the kitchen

"Mickie, what's wrong?"

"It is nothing why?"

"You seem distant, why you didn't like our love making?"

"I did, don't get me wrong I love them, all of them. I especially love that I could give the pleasure this time."

"Then what is wrong, is this about Kofi?"

"What?"

"You knew about Kofi being in the hospital right."

Mickie is looking away and staying busy.

"Mickie, you knew right."

Mickie is washing the dishes being silent.

"You knew, so why didn't you tell me? I had to find out by accident because they thought you would tell me." Trying to stay calm

Mickie is still not answering and going to the living room.

"Mickie answer me." Raising his voice

"No because it will hurt you. I know how much you guys care about each other and you would have join them with hurting the guy."

"You better believe it, they are my friends. On the road we are a small family."

"I know, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Really, hurt, I might get hurt physically, but at least it will heal." Calming down

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that lying to me, especially about this, it hurt me inside. Lying, that is emotional pain and it is harder to heal." Sighing "Mic, how long have you known about this?"

"I don't think I should answer that."

"How long have you know?" Getting angry again

"The day Kofi got out of the hospital." Trying not to look at his eyes

"Who told you about it?'

"I can't say who told me, but I can say that he saw them heading out of the hospital. He saw Kofi in a wheelchair with Layla by his side."

"Why can't you tell me who told you?"

"I can't, really please stop asking." Begging

"Fine, then tell me what were the things you had to do when I went to the contest?"

"I went to pick up something from a friend."

"So your friend picked you up." Crossing his arms

"Actually I was supposed to go there, but he surprised me by coming here."

"When?"

"Just when you turned off our street he called me on my cell phone."

"What did you picked up or he gave you?"

"I can't say what it is, sorry."

"Of course you can't tell me anything." Throwing his arms in the air "Is what you have from him something that is going to hurt me?"

"Yes."

"What is that, was that a yes?" Mickie nodding "You know you can tell me anything right, I'm not scared to get hurt because I'm a strong man. Please tell me."

"I can't sorry."

"Why are you keeping secrets from me?' Lifting her head to meet her eyes

"I can't tell you because it will hurt you. Why is caring about your feelings not in the girlfriend manual?"

"It is ok to tell me the truth because I can take it."

"I know, but I just can't. They are my secrets and I can choose to tell them or not." Getting mad

"Fine be that way, keep secrets from me. You know I thought we had a relationship that involved trusting each other with our deepest secrets." Also getting mad

"What do you mean 'had', you don't want a relationship anymore?" Tearing up

"I don't know." Looking away

Mickie is in shock "I am going to leave while you clear your mind and when you are thinking clearly." Wiping away tears

"And where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, but I can't stay here."

Mickie is getting her jacket and heading out. She knew where she would go and she will have fun.

As soon as Mickie exits, he is lying on their bed thinking about what happen.

"Why is she keeping secrets from me? Why can't she tell me? Why did I just imply that I want to end our relationship? Why did I let her walk around at night? When I ask questions, I get more questions than answers." Sighing "She'll come back; she has nowhere else to go, but here."

John is calling the house just in case she went there, but there is no answer.

"I'll just take a little nap before she gets here. She will see me sleeping and sneak in, so she doesn't have to confront me."

John is taking off his clothes, leaving his boxers and then climbing into bed.

"It won't be long now."

Mickie

Mickie is knocking on a door.

"Hey."

"Hey. It is not like I'm glad to see you, but why are you here?'

"John and I had a fight." Still wiping her tears

"Really?" Trying not to act excited

"Yeah."

"What was the fight about?" Letting her in

"You."

"What you told him?" Panicking

"No! I would never, but he asked me why didn't I tell him about Kofi?"

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't because he is going to get hurt if I did." Sitting on the couch

"I am guessing that he didn't take that well." Sitting beside her

"No, then he asked me what are the things I had to do the day of the wet t-shirt contest. He also told how I got around doing those things."

"And you told him what?

"I told him that my friend came to our place to give me something instead of picking me up." Putting her head on his shoulder

"Let me guess, he asked you what I gave you?" Wrapping his arm around her

"Yup and of course I said I can't tell you because it will hurt him. He accused me of keeping secrets from him."

"Well you kind of are."

"Shut up, this is all you fault." Getting up

"How is it my fault?"

"If you didn't tell me they have proof of our secret, then this whole thing wouldn't have happened. The girls wouldn't hate me, Kofi and Sheamus wouldn't be hurt and John wouldn't say to break up."

"What, you guys broke up?" Standing up

"No, well not yet, he said that he thought he had a relationship where we trusted each other with any secrets. You made my love of my life not trust me. I'm going to lose him because of you everything was perfect until you told me." Punching him in the chest

"Well, then he doesn't deserve you."

"What, how could you say that he doesn't? John is my soul mate, I love him with my whole life and I know he loves me back just as much." Tearing up again

"Why is he doing this to you then, why doesn't he trust you to tell him the truth? You deserve a man that doesn't question what you are doing, that trusts you when you say it will hurt if you say it." Wiping her tears

"He is all of that, he just needs time. He loves me I know he does because he doesn't want to break up."

"Then why didn't you tell him the first time it happened." Mickie is silent "I know why because you're afraid you will lose him. The secret will rip him apart so much that he can't even look at you." Crossing his arms

"No you're wrong, I just have to find the right time and place."

"When is that, I know never because I am better than him at it. That is another reason you wouldn't tell him, he can't satisfy you like I can."

"Of course he can, he is better than you at everything. Our thing was a onetime thing."

"Are you sure?" Kissing her neck "You can stop me if you don't want me to. Every time you're doing it you always see my face popping up." Kissing her hard

"No it's not true, like I said he better than you in everything." Kissing him back

"Really then why aren't you letting go?" Taking off her shirt

"Because... because..."

"It feels good, I'm better than John admit it, you deserve someone who can give you everything you desire." Picking her up while she is wrapping her legs around him

Mickie is in a lust zone "Yes, you are everything I desire, not shut up and make love to me. I want you feel you inside me now. Make me forgot about him."

"Your wish is my command." Taking her upstairs

As they are reaching the stairs, Mickie's cell phone starts vibrating in her jacket with a text message.

_Mic, I am sorry for everything. I don't want to break up. I don't know why I said that, I will be lost without you. I hope you're safe and inside somewhere. You don't have to tell me because I trust you that you will tell me when it's right. Please just come home and we can have make-up sex. I know that's your favourite type next to you being on top. Hope to see you soon. –John._

Review and please vote in the poll I have on my page.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you the reviews, it is helping me decide on a few things in this story. We are half way through this challenge and I hope you enjoy the this half as much as you do the first half.

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-two

"Good morning Punky." Rubbing his chest

"Mmmm... good morning, my baby is excited and happy." Kissing her

"Yup because it is the day; cheat day and I am excited for all the events that we planned." Getting out of bed

Punk is pulling her back into his embrace

"Nope. One question, this cheat day can I make love to my princess?"

Kissing him hard "Nope, I'm sorry. This is for hanging out with friends and doing anything but making love."

"Now why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Getting dressed to fix the house

"Kiss me hard and then tell me we can't make love. That is just cold, wait not cold it down right evil." Pouting and crossing his arms

"I'm sorry about that, but I did say we could do anything but make love, which means..."

"I could make-out with you for hours, roam your body anywhere I please, and do anything passionate that will lead to making love." Having an evil smile

"I know that smile and it's not good. We girls are prepared for your urges and trust me it will not go there."

"Oh it will, trust me and you are going to love it." Going behind her and kissing her neck

"Punk stop, I need to get everything ready for today." Trying to push him off

"Sorry can't, there is no stop button on me until we get there." Trying to take off her shirt

"Oh there's a stop button, but I have to make-out with my hot boyfriend first." Kissing him

"Who is this hot boyfriend you are talking about?" Lifting her

"Oh he is extremely hot. I feel like I'm on fire inside and out when he kisses me." Wrapping her legs around him

"Sounds dreamy, do I know him?"

"You sure do, but he only comes out when he wants something."

"I don't do that." Looking shocked

"Of course you don't." Giggling

They start making out with their hands pulling on each other's hair trying to get closer. As soon as Punk is about to take off her bra, AJ is taking hold of his member in his shorts and twist it a little. Punk starts moaning and looking down.

"Hey that is not nice, but kinky."

"You are already hard for me." While grinding her hips on it "Oops I forgot I need to get my bikini from the package."

AJ is leaving the room with Punk is moaning and pissed off. He is trying to rub it to release some of the tension until the doorbell rings.

"Honey, can you get that, I'm still getting dressed?" Calling out

"I can't answer the door I'm trying to relieve some tension."

"Ok I'll do it."

AJ is coming back into their bedroom with her bikini on. It is red and black; red on top and black on the bottom. It is showing her curves well with the bottoms a size too small. Punk is in shock with what he is looking at. He starts getting harder again with every second.

"Baby I think you need to get rid of that before I answer the door." AJ grabbing one of his shirts and skipping to open the door

As AJ is about to open the door, Punk is spinning her around to kiss her passionately on the lips.

Mickie

Mickie is waking up beside him naked.

"Oh no." While covering her mouth

"Good morning."

"It's not, we did it again." Still in shock

"I know and it was incredible." Smiling

"No it wasn't. What is it?"

"It's almost nine, why?"

"I have to go the cheat day at AJ's by ten."

"Why, I thought we could go for another round." Rubbing her arm

"Never. I am never doing it again." Getting her clothes

"That is what you said last time. Just admit it you love it, you love it more than John."

"You're crazy, no one is better than John in this."

"Oh really, that is not what you said last night."

"Screw you."

"I think you did that last night, all night long. You kept screaming my name, telling me to go harder and faster. You know you almost wore me out." Smirking

"I don't believe you." Getting dressed

"Oh you don't, let's watch the video." Getting the remote

"You videotaped us, you are a snake." Giving him an evil look

"Hey, hey it was your idea." Putting his hands up

"Yea of course it was." Sacrastically

"Just watch."

_"We should videotape this so I can watch it when I'm pleasuring myself."_

_"Ok I just need a second to set up everything."_

_He pretends that he is setting up, but it already set up and recording._

_Mickie going behind him and kissing him on the shoulder "Sorry you took too long."_

_"It's my fault leaving you for that long." Pretending to press record_

_He starts getting on top of her and pushes into her. All you hear next is moaning and his name over and over again._

"Stop, stop." Covering her ears and crying "Give me the copy and no one will ever see this."

"Of course, you will only see this when you are getting yourself off."

"Shut up, you know what go screw yourself." Taking the copy

"I will with this video, it is getting me harder everything I think and will see it." Taking out another copy of the video

"You have copies of this."

"I do and I won't give it to you until you meet my demands."

"Never." Trying to get the other copy

"Well then I will just show this to John. He is going to be happy that I went for it like he told me too."

"You will never show this to him." After Sighing "What are your demands?"

"You will not have sex with him until I say so."

"What that's impossible?"

"What's his number again?"

"Fine what else?" Crossing her arms

"You will come to my house every night after John's asleep and do what I tell you."

"Whatever, what are you going to have me do?"

"I don't know, it will be different every time."

"Is that all?"

"Yup for now, but I will keep this just in case you have any bright ideas." Putting in his dresser and locking it

"Arrgh..." Leaving his house

As Mickie is walking back to her house, she sees the text from John. She starts crying as she is reading it.

"When was this sent?" Looking at the time "OMG, it was right before we went upstairs."

Mickie is kneeling on the curb crying hard. After ten minutes, she starts picking herself up and now running to their hotel.

"John! John! John, baby, are you here?" Looking everywhere

She goes into the kitchen and sees a note on the counter.

_Mickie,_

_I know you will read this, but the sad part is I don't know when. If you are reading this after I left than I am heading to AJ's. I hope you will join me in enjoying cheat day with us. I'm sorry for yelling at you about not trusting me. I also hope that you got my text and that's why you are here. If not, I get it. I love you and I will always love you. I hope to see you soon._

_Love your soul mate John_

_P.S. I forgot AJ called to say to not forget your swim suit. I laid it on our bed; it is my favourite one. Again, I hope to see you soon. Oh, I also put the address on the back of this note in case you are riding a cab to AJ's. I love you so much, see you soon."_

Mickie is holding the note in her hands crying.

"What have I done, I don't deserve him. I'm going to try to make it up to him. When he sees me again, I'm going to look hot and he won't keep his hands off me."

Mickie starts getting ready and calling a cab to go to AJ's.

"Hold on baby your soul mate is coming."

Will Mickie ever get caught before she tell him?

Please vote in my poll, thanks.

Review.


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you for everyone that is reviewing, following and favouriting this story. I appreciate all of them.

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-three

"What is taking so long?"

"Yeah it seems like we door belled like a thousand times." Kofi including

"I saw the doorknob turn and then it stopped." Layla saying

Kofi is going to the window

"Can you see anything?"

"Not really, the curtains are close."

They start yelling Punk and AJ's name to let them know to open the door, After a few minutes, Lita starts turning around to go to the background until she sees Kaitlyn and Sheamus making out beside the car.

"Look guys, someone is taking full advantage of cheat day."

The others are turning around and starting whistling and howling. Both Kaitlyn and Sheamus and AJ and Punk hear them.

"Hey big guy don't go too fast you still have the whole day for that." Colt saying

"Yeah, pace yourself." Kofi is saying

The girls are just giggling and whistling

"Shut up guys, you're just jealous that we are taking full advantage of the day." Kaitlyn is saying while kissing Sheamus one more time.

"Right that is what it is." Layla saying

"Yup we believe you." Lita saying

AJ and Punk

"I think we are busted princess." Breathing heavily

"No we are not." Kissing his neck

"Yup, didn't you hear the whistling and howling?"

"That... that wasn't for us baby." Going down to kiss his chest

"And Ms. Smarty, who is that for?" Moaning

"It... is... for... Kaitlyn and... Sheamus." Between kisses

"Oh really, what are they doing?" Stopping her

"They are making out like we were doing." Getting out of his lap and fixing yourself

"What, were, oh no no that is still continuing." Standing up

"Sorry moments over. Now I have to save my best friend from our friends." Walking to the door

"Oh come on, Kaitlyn can take care of herself because she have a brave man beside her." Wrapping his arms around her

"Oh really and I have one too, don't I" Rubbing his arms

"Yup and he is upset that we are not making out." Kissing her neck

"Oh, but he does know that if he gets it now, there is nothing for him later. Anything he wants tonight, he will get." Turning around and smiling

"Anything." Feeling him getting tighter

"Yup, well besides making love which will not be accepted."

"Come on AJ please." Pouting

"Nope, but I'll make up for it without that." Turning around to open the door

"Hey guys."

They don't notice them and continue to tease Kaitlyn and Sheamus

"Guys stop."

They all turn around to see AJ and Punk.

"Now let me aks you if you wouldn't done the same thing."

Colt, Lita, Kofi, and Layla is just looking down while the rest are trying not laugh.

"That's what I thought."

"Thanks chicky, so you were doing the same thing weren't you." Kaitlyn is whispering the last part

"Yup, he is not Mr. Incredible kisser if we didn't."

"Right." Both walking in the house

"Hey fella thanks for that."

"Oh don't thank me, thank my girl there." Pointing to AJ and Kaitlyn

"Yeah I will, but I think we should help the others inside first."

"As much as I would like to leave them there, we have to get ready for the consequences."

Sheamus and Colt is nudging all of them and telling them to go inside. They all enter with their heads still down

"Come on guys cheer up." AJ saying

"How can we? You went all motherly on us. We are ashamed about what we have done." Colt saying

"Will a kiss on the cheek and a hug make it better?"

Both Kofi and Colt nodding

"Alright."

AJ is going to them to kiss and hug them.

"What about us AJ?" Lita is saying

"Don't worry I got it baby." Punk is walking up to them "Snap out of it, we have stuff to do." Snapping his fingers in front of their faces

"You're a jerk you know that." Layla is saying

"Yup he is, I don't know how AJ puts up with him."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

"Ok, we all know my cute baby is a jerk, so can we start setting up everything?"

"Correction everyone loveable jerk to you and only you." Pecking her

"Eww... get a room." Colt saying

"That's a good idea." Grabbing AJ's hand and starts going upstairs

"Nope, remember what I said."

"Right." Pecking her again

"Good." Pecking him back

"Let's start while we leave these love birds alone." Layla carrying a box to the kitchen

They all go to their assign duties around the house.

"You okay with Mickie being in our house."

"Not really, but I'm going to suck it up for John it is the least we can do, right."

"Yup, now come on we have to help our friends with the preparations."

Around ten, there is a doorbell.

"That must be John and Mickie, everyone in position."

They all hide with AJ looking out the window to see John alone.

"He's alone, Mickie isn't with him."

"What?" They all whisper

"Yea, hold your fire until I say you can."

"Okay."

AJ is opening the door.

"Hey John." Hugging him

"Hey AJ, where is everybody?" Hugging her back

"There are setting up everything, where's Mickie?"

"She is coming later we kind of had a fight last night."

"Oh what it is about?" Letting him in

"I asked her what you asked me and I got mad at her for not telling me."

"That's not good, so where is she?"

"That is the thing I said she's coming later, but I really don't know. I don't think she came back home because she walked out last night." Sitting on the couch

"How do you know?" AJ is sitting next to him

"When I woke up, the side she sleeps on is empty. I thought she got up early to go to the bathroom or kitchen, but she wasn't there. I checked the whole house before I left and she wasn't there."

"She'll come back, she loves you above anything. I know that because she told me before."

"I know she told me. The thing is that I know she loves me, but I kind of messed it up. I don't think she wants to see me after..."

"After what John?"

"I kind of implied that we should break up."

"You didn't want to break up right."

"Of course not, she is my world. I would have died we did. I need her as my soul mate not my friend."

AJ patting his back "Continue maybe it will help to get it all out."

"AJm I know how you feel now."

"What do you mean?"

"Your relationship with Punk. I used to tease Punk about being whipped and he wanted to kill me when I made about you. He would get so angry that I said how babysitting going and shouldn't you be there to tuck her in."

"That's mean John." Crossing her arms

"I know, but the worst is when I actually called him whipped. He wouldn't go with us to a restaurant because he wanted time along with you. I would make fun of him when you told him to do something and he'll do it automatically. I tease him then, but now I get it. I get why he does that, all of it. He is in love with you AJ and he always has been. Yah, we tease him and he gets mad, but he doesn't stop because he loves you too much to see you not be happy. He wants to see that smile that lights up his world. Trust me AJ he will do anything to see you happy and smiling."

AJ starts tearing up with each sentence.

"Oh don't cry AJ, come on please. I don't want to see you cry and especially if Punk sees you, he will beat me up heavily."

"Ok I'm fine." Wiping her tears

"Good. AJ you have something special with him and whatever you do, don't let anything let you forget that. Your relationship is one of a kind I see how you both look at each other. Mickie and I do the same; I also see it in Kaitlyn and Sheamus. There is so much love I don't think anything will let me stop loving Mickie. My point is I get it and I will try to tone the teasing for Punk."

"Tone down."

"Yeah because Punk is like a brother to me, I might tease him, but I always have his back. Of course I will be empty of I stop completely. It will be like a piece will be missing because the bantering is who we are. That reason goes for all the guys and you girls. We are like a small family and that is why I got so hurt by you guys not telling me about Kofi."

Layla is behind the railing crying and accidentally let's go off the balloon; it falls on John's head.

"What the..." Looking up

AJ is just staring at Layla while she is mouthing sorry.

"AJ, were you going to attack us with water balloons when we entered?"

"No." Acting innocent

"April Jeannette Mendez!"

"Wooh, easy no needed to full name me. Yes we were, just like you did to me." Crossing her arms

"Right, but I know he will kill me if I say this."

"What is it?"

"You looked hot when we hit you with almost all the balloons. Punk said it right after you went upstairs."

"Yeah, the guys told me. I didn't believe him at first because he doesn't really show his feelings."

"I know, but when he does he shows you big time."

"I know what you mean."

"That is too much information AJ."

"John, I wasn't talking about that."

"Yeah sure, I believe you." Smirking

"Shut up or I will tell Punk to beat you up."

"He doesn't have time because when you call him I'll be already be tickling you."

"Oh really Punk you can beat up John now."

Before John laying a finger on AJ, Punk is coming out and pins John to the wall.

"How, how did you..."

"I was hiding behind the couch behind you. It's time for a beat down John boy."

"That is happening because AJ was kidding when she told you right." AJ is shaking her head "AJ please, he is going to kill him and you don't want blood on your floor."

"Too bad and I have something to wipe up the blood, so don't worry."

"AJ come on." Punk is winding up "AJ, AJ, please AJ stop him."

Punk is finally dine winding up and punches the cushion. John with his eyes close starts opening them when he feels no pain. He only sees everyone laughing with Punk holding AJ up. John is feeling himself checking if anything hurts. He just sighs when he is convinces that nothing is hurt.

"Haha very funny, you are all comedians." Calming down

"I'm sorry John, but you shouldn't under estimate her." Punk stops laughing and pecks her

"Yeah, she can be evil because she is learning too much from Punk." Colt saying

"I'm proud of it. I'm learning from the best in the world." Giving him a big kiss

"Come on, what did we say earlier?" They all say

"Well if you don't like it there's the door." AJ saying

"See we told you John, too much Punkybear time." Kofi chuckling

"Watch it road wife or else you have to find another way around besides my bus."

They all finally calm down and head to the kitchen.

"Come on John, it is time for us other guys to drink something disgusting." Sheamus saying

Review.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank for the reviews.

Just to point out John doesn't know anything about Mickie, but he will soon.

Chapter Thirty-four

"Okay who will drink first?" John is asking

"I guess I'll start." Punk is drinking his glass "What is in this?" He almost throwing up "This is awful, what did you girls put in here?"

"We will tell all of you when you guys are finished." AJ is saying

"Okay bottoms up." Colt is clicking glasses with Kofi

"OMG that's disgusting." Kofi gagging a little

"I can't drink that anymore." Colt putting his glass down

"Come on Colt you have a quarter of it left." Lita pouting

"Nope, I am not going to do it." Crossing his arms

"If he is not doing it, then I'm not finishing mine." Also putting the glass down with a quarter of it left too

"Please Kofi, for me can you drink this?" Layla is now pouting

"Ummm..." Taking another sip "Nope, I am definitely not, no more."

"Are you guys sure?" AJ asking

"Yup we are sure, damn Punk I can't believe you drank all of that."

"I have my reasons and I intended to keep them for me only." Winking at AJ

"So we are done?" John is saying

"Not quite, Punky you remember your dare right?" Giving him a sly smile

"Yea I do, why?" Getting nervous

"Well, the time is now. You will have to drink what is left of Colt and Kofi's drinks plus eat these."

AJ is taking a plate of worms out of the fridge.

"What, this is the dare, come on."

"You know the arrangement Punk or do you want the rule re-instated?"

"I will never apply that rule again, it was torture."

Punk is gulping and pouring, so there is half a glass in one."

"You guys so owe me for drinking your shades." Drinking all of it

"Don't worry Punk they will get their fill."

"What do you mean Kait?"

"We came up with something in case you guys didn't finish it. I don't know what's worst, this or the one they have to do." Sitting on Sheamus' lap

"Kofi I guess we should have sucked it up."

Now you say it, where was that two minutes ago?"

Punk is just eating the worms while gagging after every worm is disgusted. John is trying not to laugh at his misfortunate.

"Oh you think this is funny John, well why don't you join him." Pouring him a glass and getting more worms

"What you can't be serious?"

"Yup I am, now come sit down."

"Nope."

John trying to exit the kitchen but Colt and Kofi stop him.

"What about Sheamus, he is just holding Kaitlyn and watching?"

"Kaitlyn won the contest, so he gets a pass." Lita is saying

"Fine I guess, at least I won't be eating alone."

John starts turning around to see nothing in front of Punk.

"Did you finish everything already?"

"I did." Wiping his mouth

"How did you eat those so fast?"

"I told you I have motivation." Winking at AJ again

"Well it is your turn John, bon appétit."

"No I won't, I'll do what you will have Colt and Kofi will do."

"Sorry you don't get that option."

Colt and Kofi seating him down and standing behind him so he won't get away.

"Fine." Starts drinking "Punk, how you drank a glass and a half of this? This tastes like sweaty gym socks in the sun. What was your motivation? AJ wouldn't kiss you if this is in your mouth." Picking up a worm

"Oh wouldn't I."

AJ is going to Punk and getting on his lap. She starts kissing him passionately. After five minutes they start breaking off.

"Ewww... AJ I can't believe you did that, he has that disgusting taste in his mouth."

"That's what happened when you love someone so much. I don't care what he eats or drinks, I still love kissing him." Kissing him again

"That goes double for me." Hugging her tightly

John is finally finishing the drink and food.

"Ok done, now tell us what is in that?"

"Umm... what was in that again girls?" AJ is pondering

"I know there were rotten eggs and liver worse." Lita is saying

"I know there's more but I can't remember." Layla is saying

"Well that was memorable, what is next?" Sheamus is asking

"It is time to swim." AJ is saying

"Great let's go."

Everyone goes straight to the pool instead John.

"John, aren't you coming?" AJ is asking

"Yeah, I am just wondering why Mickie is taking so forever to get here." John looking at the door

"Maybe you should call her and see where she is?" AJ is patting his back

"Ok thanks, I'll come out there as soon as I finish."

"Ok good luck."

"Thanks."

John is pausing for a bit, but finally pressed one on his phone.

_Hey baby._

_Hey Mic, where are you?_

_I'm in a cab on the way to AJ's,, why?_

_Oh nothing, I'm just worrying about you. You didn't come home last night._

_I'm sorry about that, but I got you're text and note._

_You did. (Perking up)_

_Yup, they are so sweet. I love you so much John, I don't want to break up either. You are my world, I'll be there soon just hold on._

_Ok, remember what I told if you came home back to me._

_Yeah I do and I can't wait._

_You also wore the bathing suit._

_Yup and I did something, you will not take your hands off me when you see it._

_Really, what did you do?_

_You just have to wait until I come ok. It will be worth it ok baby._

_Ok I love you so much._

_I love you too, you are my entire world._

_See you soon bye._

_Bye, can't wait for you to see me._

John is hanging up and hears the door bell.

"AJ, someone is at the door."

"Okay, can you answer that, thanks?"

John goes to the window to check on who it is and gets excited. He opens the door to find Mickie smiling. When John is about to say something, Mickie jumps into his arms and kissing him hard. John is closing the door and seating on the couch without breaking their kiss.

"I miss you so much, you don't believe how much." Looking into his eyes

"Me too Mic."

They start kissing again with both trying everything to deepen it.

"John who is at..." AJ is stopping when she sees John and Mickie making out on her couch.

AJ is going back to the pool and telling the others that they can get both of them. They all come back and resume their position.

"Is everybody ready?" AJ is whispering

Everybody nods/

"Okay, one... two... there... fire."

They all come out and throw their water balloon at them. John and Mickie stop with John trying to cover her from getting wet, but he is failing. After a few minutes they finally stop.

"We got you John and Mickie."

"Yeah you did, but you had to when I'm making out with my baby." Wrapping his arms around her

"Yup, you were distracted and wouldn't see it coming."

"Thanks guys, you are so kind."

John starts going after AJ all wet.

"Nope, you are not touching me." Running away

"Oh come on, just give me a hug." Chasing after her

"No way wet boy." Hiding behind Punk

"Move aside, I just want to hug her."

"Sorry I can't because..." Whispering now "... I won't get a make out session like yours if I do."

They start laughing "Ok fine I'll stop, come on baby." Turning around and is in shock

"What?" Mickie is wringing out her hair

"Baby you look hot. You look so sexy in that and combine with water even sexier." John starts drooling

"Honey you are drooling." Going up to him

"That's not the only thing he's doing." Colt is pointing down

"Oh John, is that for me."

"Y...yeah." Trying to calm down

"Thanks, I told you, didn't I warn you,"

"Yup... you did." Regaining his breath

"Ok so what did you..."

John is pulling her around and kissing her hard and passionately.

"Well, we will be at the pool when you guys come up for air." AJ is saying shooing everyone out of the room.

John and Mickie are just nodding their heads without breaking their passionate kiss. Punk is pulling AJ aside.

"When will we get that kind of treatment?" Pouting

"If you are good maybe tonight, but if it is tonight it will be more intimate than just kissing." Walking to the pool while swaying her hips

"Ooo... she will get it soon. AJ will be mine forever and when this challenge is over I'll show her." Taking some tension off and following her

Mickie is a white t-shirt that shows off her stomach with a pair of black short-shorts.

Review


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-five

They are all out back at the pool. John and Mickie just got dressed and joined their friends still making out.

"Well it seems like me are always the last ones Kofi." Colt saying

"I know, us three guys need some of that action. As much as we tease them they all get what they want." Kofi saying

"Well it is just two guys sorry." Hugging AJ who is on his lap

"No way, when, we didn't see you." Colt and Kofi saying un-amused

"When you guys got we were."

"Nope, we don't believe you we only saw Kaitlyn and Sheamus."

"Well believe it guys, my man got some kissing action before all of you."

"Well, well I guess we know why you guys were taking so long to answer the door."

"Yup, and we would be like John and Mickie if you didn't whistle and howled at Kaitlyn and Sheamus."

"Man, we hit a new low if Punk is doing stuff before us." Both of them chuckling

"Hey watch it." Giving them an evil look

"John, why don't you stop kissing Mickie and join us in the pool?" Kaitlyn offering

John is breaking their kiss "No thanks I'm good." Going back at it

"This sucks, first you Kaitlyn, now Mickie who is cheating on John."

"Layla keep your voice down, John doesn't know about it." Lita saying

"At least you girlies still have AJ." Kaitlyn is saying sitting on the pool ledge

"No we don't, they probably had a make out session before we came." Lita is saying

"You think so." Kaitlyn questioning

"I know so, that is why they took so long to open the door." Lita answering

"Where are our boys I need some kissing action now?" Layla looking around

"There they are Layla, there are with Punk and AJ."

"Well go get what you want, we still be here." Getting into the pool

"Why are you pushing us, you just want to make out with Sheamus more, don't you?"

"No."

"We believe you Kait." Sheamus is swimming to her "Have fun."

Lita and Layla is swimming to their boyfriends.

Sheamus and Kaitlyn

"Why did they leave?"

"There are just jealous that Mickie and I are getting make-out sessions."

"Well they still have AJ." Holding her waist

"Baby do you think about it, do they really still have AJ?"

"Nope, they are sometimes worst than the so called 'Best in the World' couple." Pointing to John and Mickie

"Don't I know it I can't believe Punk is not out doing John? They always want to be better than each other."

"Yeah backstage is the worst, I guess it is better than killing each other."

"True."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Lita saying

"I figured out why they took too long to answer the door." Kofi answering

"They were making out when we got there." Layla saying

"How do you know that?" Colt questioning

"Well, when AJ answered the door she was just in Punk's shirt."

"Go on."

"So that leads that she was rushing and why was she rushing... because they were making out."

Colt and Kofi are just clapping while Layla is just bowing.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Watch out Nancy Drew, Layla El is the next detective."

"Thank you AJ."

They all look at John and Mickie.

"Do you think they need air?" Kofi asking

"Let me ask them."

Punk is picking up a ball on the side of the pool and throwing it at them. It hits John's head and he stops what he is doing.

"What's your deal Punk, are you jealous that I'm getting more action then you?"

"Keep dreaming John, I just thought you guys need a breather. As a good friend I just don't want you guys to die from lack of oxygen."

"Well thank you Punk, but I can handle it." Going back to kissing Mickie

"Do you see what I get for being nice, every time I get in trouble?"

"Oh poor baby, let me make you feel better."

AJ starts making out with Punk at the edge of the pool. Layla, Lita, Colt, and Kofi are all looking around to see their friends making out. Colt and Kofi go behind their girls and whisper something.

"Don't worry, you will get it big time with all the waiting you girls have been doing."

Lita and Layla are just blushing. Lita starts clearing her throat and they all stop to pay attention to her

"I have a challenge, well a game; it called chicken fight."

"Ooo... I love that game." Mickie clapping her hands

"I love you." John saying

"I love you more." Mickie saying

"Ok please stop." Lita saying

"Sorry." They are both saying

"Baby, you and Kofi have to win or you will have to face the punishment from before."

"I got it baby, don't worry we will win." Wrapping his arms around her

"There will be different rounds until we have a winner, also it will be couple versus couple. The rules: the only rule is if the woman touches the water for any reason they are out. Everyone will pick a number from..." Getting out of the pool and to her purse "... My hand and that is the order we go in

She goes to John and Mickie first.

"Oh and I forgot the winner gets to pick the teams for the next game, while the first team to get eliminated will deal with consequences."

"So if our teams..." Pointing to him and Colt "... Don't get eliminated first we won't have consequences." Kofi saying

"Yes and no. If you win the game you won't have consequences, but the further you get, the lower your consequences will be."

Lita is going to everyone else in the pool for them to pick their numbers.

"I also forgot there are an un-even numbers of us, so from the loser of the first round, one of them will have redemption. The team will be determining by playing rock, paper, and scissors."

"Really rock, paper, and scissors." John saying

"If you don't like it you can always forfeit."

"John no, please I want to play." Pouting

"Okay, okay I didn't say we wouldn't, I just laughed at the choosing of the redemption team." Kissing her

"Yah."

First Round: Sheamus and Kaitlyn versus John and Mickie followed by Colt and Kaitlyn versus Kofi and Layla with AJ and Punk who are facing the redemption team.

Review


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you for the reviews.

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-six

Kaitlyn is getting on Sheamus' shoulders with Mickie doing the same. The others are on the lawn chairs with the girls sitting on their laps.

"You are going down Kaitlyn. I am the queen of chick fighting; I am undefeated."

"It is maybe because you sleep with them to make them lose." Kaitlyn whispering

"What?"

"Nothing, let's start this."

The girls start pushing each other with the men trying to keep them balance.

"Hey John, who is jealous now?"

Punk is taking AJ into a romantic make-out session and untying her top. John is trying to not look at them, but can't help himself. This causes him to hold Mickie tight and she falls into the water.

"Oops sorry John I didn't mean to distract you." Letting go of AJ and re-tying her top

"Whatever Punk, but don't worry I will win and get my redemption."

"Keep dreaming Johnny."Wrapping his arms around AJ

"Baby what about me?" Crossing his arms "You're the reason I lost my very first chicken fight."

"Baby I'm sorry, but Punk distracted me." Trying to defend him

"I don't care. They don't get distracted when we are like that."

"Well that's different."

"How is it different? Please elaborate on your reason."

"She is younger than me, so I feel like a big brother to her."

"Ok what, you're protective and you don't want her to be taking advantage."

"Correct. I have to protect her from jerks, especially the loveable jerk over there."

"Watch it John boy or you're getting a beating for sure."

"Like AJ would let that happen to her big brother, right." AJ just shrugging "AJ, how could you do this, with everything I've done for you." Putting a hand over his chest

"John you might be my closes big brother in the WWE, but you're not the only one. I have Colt and Kofi to protect me too, isn't that right guys?"

"Absolutely, we can protect her from Punk. I don't know why we have too because Punk will never hurt AJ, isn't that right?"

"Of course, I love this little girl in my arms and I will forever."

"Awww... honey you're so sweet, come here."

AJ is turning around and starts kissing him passionately.

"Well I don't want my little sister making out with my rival."

AJ is breaking their kiss off "There is a simple solution to that."

"Really, what is it?"

"Don't watch us." Going back to kissing him

Everyone else just starts to laugh while John is crossing his arms

"She got you John."

"Whatever."

"Hey, remember me your girlfriend and soul mate, where's my protection?"

"Mic, I know you can handle yourself. You don't need anyone to help fight off anybody who takes advantage of you." Circling his arms around her

"But I still need you to show your protective side to me. I want the other guys to see that 'I'm with her, so watch out' feel. I don't feel that way all the time. I want to feel like AJ does when she is with Punk. The guys are afraid to talk to AJ when Punk is around her. He always sends that message loud and clear. Why don't you send that every time I'm with you?"

"Mic, you do know how I fell about you, don't you?"

"A few times, but I really don't know." Looking away

"Well this is news to me." Unhooking his arms and swimming to the others

"John, John baby wait." Swimming after him

"I can't talk or look at you right now. Can we just continue with the game, AJ?"

"Sure, Lita and Layla you're next."

They fight for a few minutes until Colt is trying to balance, but Lita is falling over trying to grab anything to hold on. She eventually falls into the water.

"Man this sucks, I was hoping to not do any consequences."

"We still have the redemption round." Lita saying

"Oh right and we will win." Kissing her

"Ok guys will face off first and then the ladies. Whoever wins twice will be the redemption team."

Colt and Lita win and become the redemption team.

"So what are the consequences?" John asking while shaking off the lost

"We will announce it tonight during our meeting.'

"Meeting, what meeting, we have a meeting?" Colt saying

"Yup, it is mostly to tell you who is winning and stuff like that."

"Oh." All the men all start getting nervous

"Well it is time us to show our team skills Punky. We always make the perfect in anything."

"Of course we do, we are the best in the world couple."

"See, what I told you?"

Kaitlyn starts giggling a bit

"What's that Sheamus?"

"Oh it's nothing Punk just talking to myself."

"Whatever."

AJ and Lita get on their men's shoulder.

"You know I always wanted to face you, too bad it is not in the ring." AJ saying

"I know, it would be in the main event; headlining. We would be making history for the divas divison."

"Yup and maybe it could be at Wrestlemania. Lita think about it Main Eventing there would be awesome."

"Yeah, imagine that and we would get that chance before Punk." AJ and Lita start laughing

"Hey, that's not nice." Keeping balance

"Sorry baby, but you know I will make it up to you."

"Oh you will big time."

"Ok enough talking and just fight. This is called Chicken Fight, not Chicken talk." Mickie saying

"What's your deal Mickie?"

"Nothing I am just pissed."

"Well there is no room for that here. This day is supposed to be a fun day for all of us, which means no bad comments."

"Kaitlyn please stop, I think she gets it." Sheamus calming her down

"John, come on do something."

"What, you shouldn't have said that, this is a big deal for them. AJ has always wanted to fight Lita ever since she was little."

"You know what forget it." Crossing her arms

While that situation is going on AJ and Punk win their fight

"Victory is mine I beat Lita in a fight." Throwing her arms up and down

"Don't worry when we fight for real you will get it." Swimming to the edge with Colt

"Great job baby, just one more match against Kofi."

"Wait we didn't face Kofi yet."

"Oh sorry I totally forgot about that."

"Yeah right Punk, you just don't want to face the power couple. You are scared of us."

"Dream on Kaitlyn because we can so beat you." AJ saying

Punk is just shrugging at them who have awe faces.

"Actually I want to this to happen, so I forfeit if that is ok with you Lay?"

"Of course, it will be like the wet t-shirt contest again."

"And like that I win this fight."

"You might have won that, but you are going to taste defeat when you fall into the water."

"Game on."

Kaitlyn and AJ lock hold with each other. Kaitlyn pushes AJ away from her and she almost falls off. Punk is just grabbing her legs tight to help her keep balance.

"Don't worry AJ I've you. You will not get wet, even though I love you all wet."

AJ starts blushing and Kaitlyn tries to capitalize on it. She gets out of it just in time to stop her from pushing her over. They both fight for a few more minutes, until they are both teetering and touches the water.

"It's a tie, both teams win." Lita is saying

"What, that's not fair." John saying

"It is fair both girls touch the water at the same time."

"So that mean Sheamus and Kaitlyn get to pick the teams next. First they don't get to drink the digusting beverage and now they have control of the teams."

"Maybe we should follow their leads and kiss our girls before we came here." Colt saying

"I concur with that statement." Kofi saying

"Well with Punk and AJ they will. Oh, the next game will not be couples. The teams could have couples on different sides." Lita continuing

"What is the next game?" John asking

"Oh don't worry, you'll figure it out when we bring out the object."|

All the men look at them weirdly.

"Come on Kait, I need help with it." AJ saying

"Okay I'm coming."

Review


	37. Chapter 37

Enjoy. Thank you for the reviews. I am glad that you guys are enjoying this story.

Chapter Thirty-seven

AJ and Kaitlyn

"Chicky, I need to show you something."

"What is it Kait?"

Kaitlyn is going to her purse in the living room and is taking out 'his' cell phone.

"This."

"What, it's your cell phone."

"AJ, this isn't my cell phone."

"It isn't, who is it then?"

"It is 'his'. He left it at our house when we talked."

"Really, but didn't he come back for it."

"He did, but we pretend we didn't find it. We need proof to confirm that Mickie is cheating with john."

"So, what did you find out?"

"Well, take a look for yourself." Handing her the phone

"OMG Kait, she is still cheating on him. We need to tell John now because I don't want her to be with him anymore."

"AJ we can't yet because she will deny it. You remember what he said about his feelings towards her and you know Mickie. All I am saying is that I just don't want you to get hurt by her because you're protecting John."

"Okay, but what are we going to do with this information. I can't lie to him if he asks."

"Don't worry we will tell everyone else besides him. We will figure out something to how to tell him okay."

"Okay thanks Kait, chickbusters for life."

"Chickbusters for life."

They do their own handshake and laugh after it.

"I just wish it wasn't him, his best friend and her together behind his back."

"I know it would be like me and Punk." They both shudder "That will never happen, ever. I promise you that AJ."

"I know it won't." Hugging her

"Come on we have to get the rope for the tug-a-war."

Kaitlyn is putting the phone back into her purse. What they don't know is that they were being watched by Mickie. As they go to AJ's room, Mickie starts coming out of the bathroom and takes 'his' phone.

"No one else will ever know about this especially John. He will never believe them when I take this. Now I have to call 'him' saying I found his phone."

Mickie starts calling and goes back into the bathroom. AJ and Kaitlyn both come back downstairs with the rope talking about their strategy to win.

At the pool with Punk and John

"So I guess your back to fighting with Mickie now."

"Yeah, I mean no. We are having out first fight in our relationship."

"Yeah right, so you showing up here alone aren't because you had a fight."

"Nope, she just had to something before she came here."

"John, as much as we tease each other, I'm still here for you."

"Is that so and why is that?"

"You care about AJ as much as I do, but as brotherly way. I want you to have the same thing that we have."

"Wouldn't you listening before when I told AJ that I do have it with Mickie."

"Yeah I heard it, but the difference is that we both know about our feelings. We both know how deep and strong we love each other. Does Mickie know that? Have you told her everything that you said to AJ?"

"No I haven't, but she knows."

"Does she?"

"Punk, what are you implying?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking out for you like you do for my AJ."

"Now I get it, you think AJ will fall for me and that's why you are considered about Mickie and I." Smirking

"Wipe that smirk off John boy. AJ and I are solid and no one will come between us. You even said so yourself. And I quote 'AJ you have something with him and whatever you do don't let anything let you forget that.'"

"Yeah I said don't let ANYTHING, not anybody." Chuckling

"Shut up John." Pushing him

"Don't worry Punk I wouldn't do that. I mean what I said to her earlier, everything is completely sincere and true."

"I know that because it was so heart felt that I almost puked."

"Is that so Punky?"

"Hey! You better watch it even though AJ won't let me beat you doesn't mean I won't."

"Ooo... the Punkiebear is coming out of hibernation."

"Now you are going to get it."

John is getting up and running away from Punk.

"Running will only make this Punkiebear more angry."

"You said it not me."

"Damn it, now you will get it twice as bad."

"That is if you can catch me old man."

"Old man, you are older than me. You are the old man, old man."

"Come on, just by a year, so live with it. I don't know how you keep up with AJ because of your old age."

John starts turning around to not see punk behind him.

"Where is..."

Just as he about to finish his sentence, Punk tackles him into the pool.

"I got you Johnny, you can never take your eyes off me."

"Well I'm impressed old man, you got me."

"You're still calling me an old man."

"Yup because that is who you are, you got a problem with it."

"I do." Splashing him

"You're going to get it now." John is putting him in a headlock.

They continue to fight with the others just watching. After a few minutes, they hear a clearing of the throat. They both stop and look up to see AJ and Kaitlyn crossing their arms and looking down at them.'

"Hello baby."

"Don't you 'hello baby' me, what are you doing?"

"Umm... play fighting with John." Saying innocently

"Ah I see and why?"

"Well Punk was chasing after me with no reason and then tackles me into the pool." John pouting

Punk is just rolling his eyes at John.

"I believe you, now come out of the pool."

John starts coming out of the pool and gets a hug from AJ and Kaitlyn.

"AJ he's lying, he called me names and said he is going after you."

"Is that true John, did you say that?"

"Ummm... kind of, yeah."

"Well." Pushing him into the pool "I guess you both can't play the next game after this little incident."

"What, you can't do that." Punk is getting out of the pool "AJ you can't please. If you have to punish anyone, punish John."

"Hey!"

"Nope sorry, you two aren't playing." Holding on to her stand

"Please baby." Kissing her neck "We're sorry, well I'm sorry." He starts wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come on, you know you can't resist my kisses." Kissing her sweet spot

"Okay, but this diminishes your time later." Moaning

"Okay, now come here."

AJ and Punk start making out again with her legs wrapping around him. John starts getting out of the pool and goes besides them. He pushes them into the pool.

"Oops sorry I'm so clumsy." Shrugging his shoulders

"John!" About to get out of the pool

"Baby no, stay with me here." Rubbing his arm

"Ok, you are so lucky John."

"No I'm not because luck is for losers."

AJ is seeing him becoming more irritated, so she kisses him again.

"If you don't do anything now, you will get more later on, I promise you that." Whispering it into his ear

They start kissing again.

"I don't think he cares John." Kaitlyn saying

"I know. Now where's Mickie, I need to beat that?"

"What do you mean where's Mickie, she isn't here?" Looking around

"Nope, she went to the bathroom thirty minutes ago."

AJ is breaking off from Punk and starts to worry.

"Kait."

Review.


	38. Chapter 38

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-eight

Kaitlyn opening her purse

"AJ it's gone."

"What?" Looking in it herself "Kait, what are we going to do now?"

"Wait, what's gone AJ?" Punk asking

"Are you sure you put in your purse?"

"Yeah I did before we went upstairs." Looking again"

"What is happening in here, lasses?"

"Baby it's gone, someone took it." Kaitlyn saying

"What's gone Kait?"

"The confirmer."

"You mean..."

"Yup and now I don't have it, someone took it." Crossing her arms

"Okay, okay it's fine. It can't just walk away, we'll find it."

"What if we don't, we can't tell him if we don't have it. I bet you Mickie overheard us and took it." AJ saying

"You know and do you think she did?" Sheamus looking at her

"Yup and Mickie is the only at the pool when we went back."

"I told her earlier. I hope that's ok. I second that accusation that she took it."

"Of course it is. I never said you can't tell her. I think the more people that know the better." Wiping of some of her tears

"What is going on, can someone tell me what's happening?"

"Go on AJ, you can tell him."

AJ is whispering it in his ear. She is tearing up by the end of it."

"So it's true, OMG." Hugging her and rubbing her back "That is why you think Mickie took it. Don't worry he probably will believe us if we tell him."

"Who is this 'he' you are going to tell?" John joining them

"Oh John, it's no one, you don't have to worry about it." AJ saying

"Are you sure?"

"Yup absolutely, you have nothing to worry about."

"Then why do you have tears in your eyes. Punk what's wrong with AJ?"

"Oh Kaitlyn and her just misplace something important that's all." Smiling

"Ok then, have you see Mickie, is she still in the bathroom?"

"I guess so John. The bathroom is the first door after the kitchen on your right."

"Thanks, but remember what I said about crying."

"Of course, see I'm stopping." Wiping her tears and smiling

"Good, now please excuse me." Kissing AJ's forehead

"We need to tell him soon, I can't this anymore." AJ sighing and cuddling up to Punk

John and Mickie

"Mickie, are you in there?"

There's no answer, so John is knocking again.

"Mic baby, are you in there?"

There is still not answer. John knows there is someone in there because there's a light under the door. He is about to knock again when he hears a voice; it is Mickie.

"Yeah, I'll be there don't worry. Yes, he will never know if I do this right. I'll make up an excuse after we are done here. I'll call you when it is time to pick me up ok."

John is in shock listening to her.

"Why is she keeping secrets from me? Who is she talking to and why does she have to make an excuse to go to that person?" Whispering to himself

John is just going back to the living room to join his friends. The others have joined the party when he gets there, still in shock.

Living Room

"Umm AJ I'm going to go home now." Taking his things with him

"What, why are going home now?"

"I just don't feel wanted here, so I'm going."

"John, please don't go, I want you here with us." Smiling

"Sorry AJ, I think it's better if I go." Putting his shoes on

"At least stay for the meeting, please." Pouting

"Okay, but it has to start soon or else I'm leaving."

"It is right after the tug-a-war okay." Hugging him

"Okay then I'll stay." Hugging her back

"Awesome, let's play, everyone back to the pool." Starts leading them

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Punk asking

"I will after the meeting because I don't want to ruin anything for AJ."

"Okay, come one before we get yelled at by my baby girl."

"I wish I still had a baby girl." Whispering

Punk is pretending that he didn't hear that and starts walking to the pool beside him.

At the pool

"Ok since Kait and I won the chicken fight, we get to pick the teams."|

"Of course I'll pick my Irish boy Sheamus."

"I will pick my loveable jerk Punk and also Layla."

"Ok I will pick Lita and Colt."

"That only leaves me with John or Kofi, it's a tough decision."

AJ starts pondering, but stops when she sees Mickie enter the pool area. He also looks at John's face, it gives her an idea.

"Kait come here."

AJ starts whispering something in her ear

"That's good. Ok, I'll announce it."

"We've decided to make it boys versus girls match." Kaitlyn starting

"If you boys win, you will get anything you want later tonight. I mean ANYTHING you want." Looking at Punk

"If we win then we do something for you, but there are limitations." Kaitlyn including

"So it's a win, win for us guys." Colt saying

"Yup, but I wouldn't be you guys when we win." AJ saying

"Oh that is not going to happen because we boys will win. We will get ANYTHING we want." Winking at AJ

"Ok girls huddle up, we need a strategy." Lita saying

"This is what we are going to do. We are going to get wet and move very sexually."

"Okay break." Kaitlyn is saying

As the guys split up, they see their girls dive into the pool. They all come out and start stretching.

"OMG, they all look hot while doing that." Kofi saying

"Yeah." Snapping out of it "Guys focus because we need to win. I'm not passing the chance of having anything I want with AJ."

"You just want to make love to her don't you?" They all are saying

"Of course and she won't let me, so focus because we all want that with our girls right?"

"Right." They all say while nodding

The boys line up with Punk in front. The girls are the same with AJ in front.

"Are you ready to lose sweetheart. Oh and don't worry about later, I got it all planned."

"You wish, but just because you get something later tonight, don't mean you will get it before that."

Punk can feel himself getting as hard as a rock.

"That goes for you too Tropical baby."

"I haven't forgotten about you too Colt, you will have the same treatment."

"Don't worry baby you won't be left out this time."

Don't worry I have not forgot about who took the phone and Mickie. I thought I would put some fun times before everything goes down.

Review.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate all of them

Hint: There are still men no matter what is happening.

Chapter Thirty-nine

"Ok guys, come sit down and we will give you something."

"It's not fair your girls cheated." Punk crossing his arms

"You don't have to accept it, if you don't want too." AJ saying

"Fine I don't accept."

"Ok girls, Punk and I will be in the pool. Have fun."

"Does anyone else want to back out?" Kaitlyn asking

They shake their heads eager to get started.

"Ok let's start."

Punk and AJ

"Why do we have to wait here until they finish?" Punk asking

"I don't want you to be jealous that you didn't accept it, even though you are sexy when you are jealous."

"We would have won if your girls didn't cheat."

"How did we cheat?"

"You girls use your sex appeal to make us not concentrate."

"Our sex appeal."

"Yup, you girlies got us all hard and horny that it finished just as fast as it started."

"Well that's our strategy. We know we couldn't beat you guys, so we use your urges against you. Plus, there are no rules to say we couldn't do that."

"Yes, but it's not fair. I want us to win the game so bad." Looking down

"Why?" Cupping his face

"I don't know because I heard the 'anything I wanted', so I knew this is my chance to make love to you." Holding her hands

"Punk, look at me." Locking eyes "You don't have to make love to me to tell me you love me. You do it every time you look at me. Every time, you hold me as tight as you can without hurting me. You hold me like I'll be gone from you anytime soon. Punk, I'm not going anywhere ok. We always make love at the most romantic times you just have to hold it for another eleven days okay. Just remember how you will feel when we do. We have all that sexual tension build for twenty-five days and it will shoot out on the twenty-sixth day like a canon. It will be amazing, I promise. Plus, you will get a special treat from me if you win. Keep your eyes on the prize and I'll help you in any way I can. Oh and I love you, so much baby. Forever.

"Aww... my baby is so sweet. I just want to show your every hour of each day that I love you. You know if I had the stamina I could do it with stopping, that is how much I want o be connected to you fully." Wrapping his hands around her

"I want that too. You don't think I want to do everything you ask when you ask."

"You never show it."

"Trust me, when you are not around I watch some of our videos." Winking at him

"Really?" AJ nodding "You're the best you know that." Pecking her

"I need to be when I'm dating you." Pecking him back

"So what are they doing in there?"

"They are getting lap dances from their girls. The limitation is that they can't touch them or anything. They can't even try because they have their hands tied."

"Wow, when you say limitations you girls weren't kidding."

"Yup, don't underestimate our words because we mean what we say."

"I'll remember that for the rest of the challenge. It is also a good thing I'm not with them.

"And why is that?"

"I can use my hands to roam my baby's body while I'm making out with her."Smirking

"It's a good thing because I want your hands all over my body." Giggling

"How long do we have until they are done?"

"About twenty minutes."

"That's a lot of time, I love it."

Punk starts kissing her with her arms around his neck. After five minutes, AJ is wrapping her legs around him trying to deepen it. They are both moaning trying to get as much pleasure as possible.

"Honey I need you to lay down somewhere." Kissing her neck

"There are three lawn chairs and a table behind you." Pulling his hair

"Perfect."

Punk is laying her down on the table still kissing her. They start to roam each other's body with AJ feeling how hard he is to Punk feeling how wet she is.

"Baby you're so wet I just want you right now." Kissing her hard

"I know how you feel because I want you inside me with how hard you are." Rubbing against him

"AJ stop doing that I don't want to cum in my shorts." Moaning

"Well I'm cuming in my mine and I know you can feel it."

"I do, but honey we have stopped now. I'll pick it up later tonight." AJ sighing "Come on, we need to get back." Lifting her off the table

"Please I want you now. I don't care about the challenge." Looking at him lustfully

"I know I want that too. Remember what you told me, eleven more days and we can do it as long and how many times we want."

"Ok, but no one more kiss before we go."

"Of course."

AJ is pulling Punk down with so much force that they bump noses.

"Oww." Holding her nose

"Come here." Kissing her nose "You're nosy all better now?"

"Yup, even better than better." Kissing him

"Let's go sweetheart. Wait, do you want a piggy back?"

AJ is just clapping while jumping up and down.

"I'll count that as a yes."

Punk is bending down to have AJ jumping on his back. AJ is laying her head on his back to just enjoy the ride.

Living room

"I'm going to burst." John is saying

"This hurts so much. I'm in pain and in pleasure at the same time." Colt saying

"I wish we followed Punk and didn't accept it."

"Fella I know what you mean."

"Girls I think we should stop, look at them." Lita saying

The guys are moaning and wiggling around to relieve some tension.

"You're right, ok guys we are stopping now." Kaitlyn saying

"Why, we're almost there." John saying

"Sorry we aren't letting that happen in your shorts." Layla saying

As the girls are going behind them to untie the knots, Punk and AJ enter

"How was the thing in here?"

All Punk is hearing is moaning and groaning.

"It is very rewarding Punk, they really enjoyed it." Kaitlyn saying

"I can see that, very big my friends."

"Shut up Punk, you're just jealous." John saying

"Jealous, me, don't think so. Isn't that right baby?"

"Hmmm... right he got his own special thing by the pool." Snuggling into his back

"You didn't AJ, please tell me you didn't." John asking

"No we didn't, we didn't get that far."

"Really, why does she have lust in her eyes?"

"Trust me; if they did we would have heard them." Kaitlyn saying

They all nodding and laughing.

"Whatever guys, now who's jealous huh?"

"Come on let's get this meeting started." Layla saying

"Wait, before that I need to relieve something, care to join me Layla bunny."

"Of course I would."

Kofi and Layla are going into the bathroom and come out after a minute.

"All better, thanks Layla bunny." Kissing her

"Our turn, we will be back." Colt saying while grabbing Lita

They come out after a minute also. Sheamus and Kaitlyn are following their leads and head in there. After five minutes, they finally come out.

"Wow, what did you do?" Kofi asking

"He got some extra special attention." Giggling

"Okay then."

"John." Punk asking

"No I'm good. Let's just start the meeting."

Punk is sitting down with AJ snuggling into his chest.

"Wow, she is attaching to you like glue. What did you guys do out there?"

"That is none of your business. AJ, AJ, baby come one we are starting the meeting."

"Hmm." Looking around "I'm sorry everybody." Turning around to face them "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, we are starting it now." Wrapping his arms around her and his head on her shoulder

"Aww... hold on I need a picture of that, it's adorable." Lita saying

Punk and AJ are having the same idea and make a funny face at the last moment.

"Guys, that's not funny." Looking at the picture

"Ok sorry, for real this time. There will be no more funny business, right Punk." AJ saying

"Yup, there will be no more funny business. I'll take a decent picture for you." Kissing her

"Got it, please continue."

I haven't done a Punk and AJ couple moment for a while, so there you go. I hope you enjoyed it.

Review.


	40. Chapter 40

Hope you enjoying Remembrance Day or Veterans Day in the States.

I have some reviews about if Mickie got out of the bathroom. She did come out and went to the pool when AJ and Kaitlyn were picking teams. She also participate in the events that followed that.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER FOURTY:

AJ is sitting on Punk's lap in the loveseat with John sitting on a chair beside them. Colt and Lita are across for them on the couch. Kofi and Layla are beside them on the same couch. Finally, Mickie is sitting on another loveseat close to the door.

"Ok first thing first, girls you all brought the sheet showing how your guys are doing with the obstacles?" AJ saying

"Yes, we did." They all are saying

"Okay, each girl will say the number for each obstacle. Mickie would you like to go first."

"Sure I guess. Does John have to stand up too?"

"If John wants to he can. John?"

"I would, but I need to go to the bathroom."

"You don't want to know your numbers." Mickie asking

"I bet it's a perfect score, I just need to go now." Leaving the living room

"Okay, well the first one was the easiest out of all of them, so he got ten for that."

Mickie is continuing until she finished all eight obstacles.

"Wait, there were eight obstacles." Kofi asking

"Yup." AJ saying

"It can't be that little, there's has to be ten at the least."

"Nope, there were only eight."

"Okay, can you name them?"

"First was the favourite meal."

"Then the favourite scent where Colt left the house."

"You left your own house because of the scent." Punk asking

"I had too or else we would have lost the challenge."

"Anyways, after that it was 'the wearing of only his shirt' obstacle." Layla saying

"That was an obstacle." Punk saying

"Yup and you guys almost lost it there."

"I concur, Sheamus was all over me, refusing to let go."

Sheamus is giving her a glare and mouthing sorry to him.

"Okay moving on." Colt saying

"You got to choose between a bubble bath and a massage. This one is my favourite so far." Layla saying

"The next one is our girls most favourite one, isn't that right girls?" They all are nodding "It's the wet t-shirt obstacle. You all got a three for that."

"Only three for that, I thought we did very well with that obstacle. Why did we get only three?"

"You guys didn't stop us when we kissed you at the end."

"So Punk got two kisses before the contest started." Colt pointing out

"Wait, you begged AJ to give guys a kiss."

"What, you like AJ's kisses more than ours?" The girls besides Mickie and AJ are asking their boys.

"No, we love your kisses more than anything. She doesn't even kiss like you and it tasted awful when we got them." Colt saying while the others are nodding their heads

"Hey! My kisses aren't awful." Crossing her arms and turning to face Punk "They're not awful right Punky." Making puppy eyes

"Of course not, they are just trying to save their behinds. I love your kisses and I'll never get tired of them."

"Thank you Punk."

"You're welcome baby."

After a few minutes, the girls forgive them."

"Okay the next three obstacles please." Sheamus asking

"Well, you just did them."

"What?" All the guys are saying

"We did them today." Kofi saying

"Yup, the drinking of disgusting stuff, the tug-a-war, and the prize afterwards were all obstacles."

"So?"

"Punk and Sheamus got ten in the drink while John got eight and Kofi and Colt got five."

"Why did we get five for?" Colt and Kofi are saying

"Yup, I warn you to finish the glass, but no you both didn't listen." Lita saying

"That goes for you too Kofi."

"Whatever, that is our punishment only having five points in that obstacle."

"Nope, the punishment is you will have ten points deducted from the final total."

"What?" Kofi and Colt are standing up

"At the end of the challenge, we tally all the points and then take ten points off."

"You can't do that. We could win, but lose because of that."

"I'm sorry, but that is the punishment."

"Lita."

"Layla."

"Do something." Both are saying in unsion

Lita and Layla are just looking at each other, than at AJ. AJ is just nodding to signal its ok.

"There is one rule we can enforce to not have the ten points deducted." Lita saying

"What is it, we'll do anything?" They both are saying

"You can't touch us for the rest of the challenge." Layla saying

Punk is just in shocked that, that is the rule they want to enforce on them."

"Guys I wouldn't take it."

"And why not, it seems like a good rule?"

"You guys have to trust me you don't want that rule on you."

"Whatever Punk, we're taking it. We accept the rule because anything is better than the ten points deducted."

"Are you guys sure?" The girls are asking

"Yup, we are sure."

"Okay then it is official no touching until the end. It will be effective at twelve am."

Punk is just shaking his head. "You guys are in big trouble."

"I know they are, but you did warn them right." AJ saying

"I did."

"Wait, so we all failed in the tug-a-war and the prize." John asking

"Actually, you guys all got seven in the tug-a-war."

"Okay and the prize."

"Everyone got one except for Punk, he got nine."

"So let me guess, he got nine because he wasn't part of it."

"That's correct."

"See I told you guys we should have followed Punk's lead." Kofi saying

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Always Right." The guys are saying

"Can I sit back down now?"Mickie is saying

"Of course, Layla you're next."

Layla starts telling them Kofi's numbers while AJ is seeing that John hasn't come back yet. AJ is nudging Punk and pointing out that he didn't come back. He starts nodding back and starts whispering something into her ear.

"I'll go check on him, you stay here." Kissing her cheek

"Sorry to interrupt, but does anyone what something to drink or to eat." Punk asking

"Maybe some water for all this talking we are doing." Layla saying

"Yup just water is fine." Kofi saying

"Ok I'll get the pitcher and eight glasses. I'll be right back."

John and Punk

"John boy, are you still in there?" Knocking on the door

"Hey Punk, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in I just want to check if you're okay?"

"Sure, come on in." Unlocking the door

Punk is entering to see all the supplies in the bathroom all over the place.

"John, what did you do to my bathroom?" Getting angry

"I'm sorry Punk, you can beat me up I deserve it. Come on I won't make a peep." Exposing his body

Punk is just calming down. "John I'm not going to beat you."

"What, why, you have a right too?"

"Why is that?"

"Well, there are a few things you and especially AJ need to know about the challenge."

"Okay, I'll text AJ to meet us in here."

"No! I mean not yet, I want to tell you first."

"Why?"

"I want to hear if the words are right and don't hurt her feelings. I know you will tell me the truth about it."

"You got me there."

"Punk I also know that."

What does John know?

Review.


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you for all the reviews and for favouriting/ following this story. I appreciate it.

We are close to figuring out who is 'him' is.

Enjoy.

Chapter Fourty-one

"Also know that, what is that suppose to mean?"

"I know about Mickie and I also figured out why AJ needed to forgive me."

"So you know that is Mickie is..."

"... Cheating on me, yup I do."

"Do you know who?"

"Not yet, I'm hoping you will tell me."

"I can't tell you John."

"And why can't you tell me."

"The girls are too much involved in this; especially AJ and Kaitlyn. If I tell you they might be in danger."

"They know who it is."

"Yup, he attacked Sheamus and Kofi. He tried to get information out of Kaitlyn by hurting Sheamus."

"So why did he attacked Kofi, is because he has evidence on them?"

"Yup he did have evidence, but it is not them on the evidence, well Mickie is on there."

"Who else was on the evidence beside Mickie? Please don't tell me she cheated with more than one guy. How is AJ involved with this?"

"I don't know, we just know about him. Also I think it is better if AJ's here."

"Why?"

"She knows everything and she is worried about you. First it was just a sister worrying about a brother, but as more as we got evidence she starts to panic a little. I think seeing who it is gave her paranoia."

"Poor AJ, I can't believe I did this to her. I am a bad brother figure."

"John you didn't cause this, Mickie did. For a bad brother figure, you aren't. I am glad that she has you as one, it is not my first choice or second one, but I am still glad."

"Thanks Punk, but you have to stay too with her."

"Why?"

"So I don't have to answer questions on why is AJ is crying or upset?"

"Good point."

_Sweetheart can you excuse yourself? –Punk_

_Why, is John okay?-AJ_

"See." Showing him the text "Too worried about you."

_John is fine, he just needs to talk to you. –Punk_

_I'm on my way. –AJ_

"She's on her way."

"Okay, but we better clean up this mess before I get yelled at by her."

"I think so because trust me you don't to be yelled at by her."

They both start laughing and start cleaning up.

Living Room

_Kait I need to talk to John. Don't worry he is with Punk and I will tell you why later okay. Please keep everyone busy until we come back. –AJ_

_You better tell me. Good luck, whoops I mean be careful and don't worry I'll keep them occupied. –Kaitlyn_

_Thanks Kait. –AJ_

_Any time Chicky. -Kaitlyn_

"Sorry Lita, I'm going to check on Punk?"

"Okay." Kaitlyn saying

"Will you slap him for me for taking too long to get the water?" Lita saying

"I will."

Bathroom

"Guys it's me."

Punk is opening the door letting her walk in.

"So what's up John?"

"I know AJ."

"Know what? Oh excuse me." Slapping Punk

"Oww, what's that for?" Rubbing his arm

"Lita told me to do that for taking too long with the water."

"You know I wasn't going to get water."

"I do know."

"So why did you slap me?"

"I don't know." Looking down

"AJ really, the 'I don't know' excuse. With all excuse you pick that one." Crossing his arms

"I'm sorry Punk, I've shouldn't have slapped you."

"It's okay."

"Really?" Perking up

"Yup, I can't stay mad at my princess." Kissing her

"Thanks, you are my prince." Kissing him back

"Aww... I wish I still had that."

"What, you still have Mickie right?" Asking with a confused face

"AJ look at me, if you ever need to cry or lay on someone I'm here. We can sit on the counter okay."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Just listen to John okay."

"Okay, John what is he talking about?"

"AJ..." Sighing "...I know you know that Mickie and I have been doing."

"And that is."

"That we were having sex this whole time. Also, that we have been living at a hotel during the challenge."

"You said have been, as in not anymore."

"Yup, I haven't had any since yesterday."

"Wow I am impress, you know I haven't in let me see twelve days, bravo John."

"Punk, let him explain. Go on John."

"It's the last time, but it was more of her showing her sexiest and making her happy. Her favourite type is always her on top."

"Wooh. That is too much information."

"Oh don't flatter yourself Punk. I know AJ has a favourite too because all girls do."

"You have one and you didn't tell me." Looking at her

"I do and it is..." Whispering it in his ear

"Really, that..." AJ nodding while Punk starts smirking

"Can I continue?" Tapping his foot

"Sorry, go on."

Punk is wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Well before that she got a phone call. I think it was after your meeting with her."

"Punk, that is after we got the proof."

"Proof, what proof?"

"Nothing, just continue."

"AJ."

"Okay, you took Mickie to the romantic place that we all know, right?"

"Yup I did, why?"

"You end up making love, didn't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, Kofi and Layla also had the same idea to go there and they caught her. They took a picture of you two making love."

"OMG, I am the one on the evidence. I think Mickie thought it is about her cheating on me."

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse her for cheating on you multiple times."

"You think it is more than once?"

"I know so. We had his phone to prove to you that she was cheating when he told you, but..."

"But what, AJ I need to know?"

"Well, when we look at the messages, she is still cheating on you."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard her talking to him earlier. She is going to meet him later for another cheating session. This day has turned out to live up to its name."

"What are you talking about?" Punk asking

"Today is cheat day and I find out that my former girlfriend is cheating on me for I don't how long."

"I'm sorry John."

"It's okay AJ, I'm fine. The only thing that is pissing me off is that I don't who it is. I want to beat him up for having sex with her, and attack Kofi and Sheamus."

"You know it's him who attacked them."

"Ummm... I kind of filled him in a little about that part." Punk saying

"Okay no problem. John we should have told you before this, but I know you wouldn't believe us. We needed proof to get you to believe us."

"AJ its okay, as you said I wouldn't believe you about that because she was my soul mate. I thought I had what you two have, but I was wrong."

"I'm sorry John I know how much you love her. You made a beautiful speech about it when you came here." Turning around in Punk's arms and burying her head in his chest

"AJ come its okay. Everything I said is true, earlier I loved Mickie, but now I don't want to be with her anymore. It doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for her; it's that I don't feel as passionate about her as I did before. This lie she is keeping from me is making realize I don't really love her like you two do and I want that."

"We do too John because we want you to be happy."

"That goes for me too John." Punk saying as he is rubbing her back

"Thanks guys."

"So you are saying that you are not in a relationship with her anymore?"

"Yup, I am a free man as of today and I am out of the challenge. I do want to be in it, but not with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

"I just have to give her one more chance to fess up."

"And if she doesn't?" Punk asking

"I am dumping her and won't think twice about it."

"Good for you and we will still be here when you do." AJ saying

"Thank you guys for everything. Now I need to find who he is, are sure you guys won't tell me?" They are shaking their heads. "I thought so." Sighing

"But I have a plan to help you figure out who it is."

"What is it?"

Review.


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you for the reviews. Also, for the people who are favouriting/ following this story. I appreciate it.

If anybody is confuse about what John said at the end, it just that John wanted to have closure with Mickie.

This is kind of a filler chapter.

Enjoy.

Chapter Fourty-two

Living Room

"We are just waiting for AJ to tell us how Punk did." Kaitlyn saying

She starts collecting the sheets, so no one can change the points.

"Where could they be?" Looking at her watch "I have somewhere else to be."

"Where do you have to go Mickie?" Kaitlyn asking

"I am to go to a friend's house." Looking again at her watch

"You have to go at this hour."

"Yup, I have to drop something."

"Why can't you do it tomorrow?' Layla saying

"Well, it's a daily thing. I have to drop something to my friend's house every day."

"Yup, you drop your clothes and cheat every day." Kaitlyn whispering

"What is that Kaitlyn, you have something to say?"

"Nothing, I am just talking to myself."

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

"I am because I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Why, thinking that Sheamus over there is going to grow tired of you or that AJ will finally wise up and leave you as a bestfriend."

"Mickie stop that, all of that isn't true because I'm not leaving her." Going to her

"Thanks. She's just upset that John and she are fighting. She is worried that she pushed John too far this time to break up."

"We're not breaking up; we are just in a fight. Couples do fight, unless the man is whipped and obeys whatever the lady says. I feel sorry for you Sheamus."

"Watch yourself Mickie." Sheamus saying

"Ooh, he does have a back bone. I thought Kaitlyn is the man in the relationship. You know I get it, you're just dating her to be included in the circle."

"Strike two, Mickie." Kaitlyn saying

"Think about it Punk and AJ are the couple leaders. Colt is Punk's best friend, so of course Lita couldn't get Punk, so he gets the best friend."

"Hey! You are skating on thin ice." Lita saying

"Whatever. Kofi is Punk's road wife, so Layla has to following Sheamus' lead and be with Kofi."

"I love Kofi more than I can say for you and John." Layla saying

"Oh John and I love each other more than any of you, so don't use that excuse. Last, we have Kaitlyn; who is AJ's best friend. Oh, and I almost forgot Lita is also AJ's idol. It must sting huh Lita, that one of your fans got him."

Lita going up to Mickie and slapping her

"You don't ever tell us that we are lackeys to Punk and AJ. We are all equal."

"Really, so why isn't she getting in trouble by breaking a rule."

"What are you talking about, she hasn't broken a rule?"

"Hasn't she, I have a source saying that AJ put a rule that Punk can't touch her for the rest of the challenge. They broke that rule after four days. I don't see any punishment for that."

"What is your source, you are just making it up?" Lita saying

"I sure you I'm not."

"She's not. AJ did make the rule, but Punk convinced her to wave it off." Kaitlyn saying

"So that is what she was talking about a dare Punk had to do."

Kaitlyn is nodding "AJ waved it off because he knows Punk will do the dare. The dare was the disgusting drink and the plate of worms. Remember guys he said that he had a reason/motivation."

"Yeah." The girls except Mickie are saying

"The reason/motivation was having the rule waved off."

"Wait when did this happen?" Mickie saying

"If you were with John you would have saw it. Oh and FYI John drank the disgusting drink and worms too." Kaitlyn saying

"What?"

"Yup, I can't believe you didn't taste it when you two were making out for almost two hours."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Gagging a little

"I don't know."

"You guys put him up to this. You made him do that because you know that he was going to kiss me when I go here."

"Actually we thought you would come together." Lita saying

Mickie is going up to each of them and slapping them.

"That's for everything that has happen to John and me."

Their guys start checking on their girls.

"You shouldn't have done that Mickie." Kofi saying

"Yeah, they are not the reason your relationship is falling apart. You're the reason that it is." Colt saying

Mickie is going up to the guys and preparing to slap them. Before that could happen, Kaitlyn is grabbing her hand and pushing it away.

Bathroom

"You got it John, you have the plan." AJ saying

"Yup, thank you guys for this. I mean what I said about you two. You don't let anything or ANYBODY separate what you have."

Punk starts chuckling "Thanks John. I wish this for you and I am sorry it wasn't with Mickie."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know there are great girls like this girl right here out there." Poking her nose while AJ giggles "Plus, if you can get a sweet girl like AJ to love you like that, there's hope for all of us."

"Haha, you're comedian John boy."

"Thanks Punk for everything."

"Yeah."

"I mean it Punk thank you."

"You're welcome."

Punk lets go of AJ and does a bro hug with John.

"Aww... my two favourite boys are getting along." Wiping a tear

"AJ don't cry, you know Punk doesn't like it when you cry."

"What?"

"I thought I would let Punk protect you more than me protecting you from him."

"Thanks John." AJ starts hugging him

"You're welcome; now let's get this plan on the way."

They all walk into the living room to see...

What did they see?

Review.


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you for the review.

Enjoy.

Chapter Fourty-three:

They walk into the living room to see Kaitlyn on top of Mickie.

"What is going on here? AJ stop her before she kills Mickie." John saying

"Kait get off her, you are hurting her." Trying to get her off "Punk help me she's won't budge."

Punk is joining AJ to pry Kaitlyn off Mickie. After a few attempts, they finally get her off.

"Kait, what is wrong, why did you attack Mickie?"

"She told us that we are lackeys to you and Punk."

"She said that I couldn't have Punk, so I went for Colt." Lita saying

"She also said that Sheamus and I are just dating Kaitlyn and Kofi to become part of the circle." Layla saying

John is astonished with what Mickie had said about his friends.

"What are you guys talking about Mickie wouldn't say that, would you?" Picking her off the ground

"Of course not your friends are my friends. They are just jealous that our love is deeper than theirs."

All the girls are pretend gagging.

"I believe you." Bringing her into his chest

"John, you don't really believe her, do you?"

"Of course I believe her, she is my soul mate, my other half. If you guys can't accept her than I don't think I can hang out with you guys anymore." Grabbing their coats

"John please wait." AJ saying

"Save it AJ the damage is done. You can't save this, so just leave us alone."

AJ is starting to tear up with Punk going up to her to soothe her.

"It's going to be fine John didn't mean to say that." Rubbing her back

"Yes he does he hates me." Crying in his chest

"She's right Punk I do."

"John, why don't you leave, you and your girlfriend have caused enough trouble."

"With pleasure, come on Mickie we're out of here."

John and Mickie are exciting with Mickie sticking her tongue out."

AJ stops crying when they hear the door close.

"Thanks Punk, I know how you don't like to see me cry." Pecking him

"Its fine, these tears are fake you can get a pass this time." Wiping her tears and kissing her forehead

"Ahem! Would you two explain the little scene you put on?" Kaitlyn saying

"Well long story short, John knows everything about Mickie." AJ saying

"You mean that Mickie..."

"Yup." AJ saying

"He knows Mickie is behind the attack of..." Layla asking

"Yup." Punk saying

"Does he know who it is?" Sheamus asking

"Not yet, but if our plan works out properly he will by tonight. Oh and I forgot, they or rather him isn't part of the challenge."

"Why?" Colt asking

"He doesn't want to do it anymore, at least not with her."

"So he knows everything, but him." Kofi clarifying

"Yup, also he confessed that they had sex during the challenge."

"At least he admitted, not like someone we use to know." Lita saying

"We just need to wait if the plan worked."

John and Mickie

"I can't believe they would say that you said that to them."

"I know right, they are not good friends."

"Well you are not going to see them again."

"You?"

"What?"

"You said 'you.', what, are you are still going to hang out with them after tonight?"

"I'm just going back there tomorrow to give them a piece of my mind, after that I'm out of there."

"Good because you don't need them. All that matters is that we have each other."

"Actually you only have him because I'm dumping you." John is thinking

"So are you ready for some fun tonight. I promise you something in the note earlier and I tend to deliver." John smirking

"You know I love to, but a friend is picking me up when we get home."

"Which friend and why is he coming here for?"

"I need to give him something that's all."

"Well, can't you give it when he comes to the hotel?"

"Actually, I can't, it has to be done at his house."

"I bet it does." John whispering

"What?"

"I said okay we can do it another time." Smiling

"Okay thanks John." Kissing his cheek

"You're welcome."

After ten minutes, they get home.

"I'm just going to take a shower." John saying

"Ok."

When Mickie sees John enter the bedroom, she starts texting 'him'.

_Hey, I'm at the hotel now, you can pick me up. Just text me when you're here, so I can tell John I'm going. –Mickie_

_Okay, see you soon. –'him'_

With John

_On the phone_

_"Hey AJ."_

_"Hey John, are you home?"_

_"Yeah we are."_

_"Did she leave already?"_

_"Not yet, I'll text you when she leaves."_

_"Okay."_

With Mickie

_I'm here. –'him'_

_Okay I'm coming. –Mickie_

"John sweetheart, I'm going now." Calling out

"Okay, see you later." Calling back

John is seeing Mickie getting into his car and starts getting dressed.

_AJ she is leaving now. –John_

_Ok, be careful we don't know what he is capable of. –AJ_

_Don't worry I will, thanks AJ. –John_

_No problem, just really be careful. –AJ_

_AJ I will be fine. –John_

John is now texting Punk

_Punk, please make sure AJ doesn't worry about me. –John_

_Ok, I know you heard this already but be careful. We will miss having someone to challenge me. –Punk_

_I know and I will, don't you worry about me too. –John_

_Okay, we'll see you later. –Punk_

_Yup, bye.-John_

John starts following the car and he starts recognizing something.

"That car looks like the one that my friend drives."

The car finally stops at an apartment building. The building is decent; it is not really fancy and not a dump either.

"Okay the moment of truth."

John is parking two spaces behind them. They start getting out of the car and he is speechless on who it is.

"OMG. Really, no it can't be him, why him?"

We are close to figuring out who he is. Who do you think it is? Review and tell me.


End file.
